When theres Darkness, There is always light
by lady Slytherin 183
Summary: Harry has defeated voldemort and is now in a relationship with not only Draco Malfoy but Severus Snape, But what happens when young harry is stabbed in the the back by the men he thought he loved? Harry is left alone and pregnant what will happen will he get back with them or move on , what will happen to potter jr stay tuned. (i really suck at summaries)
1. A future after all

**When there's Darkness, There is always light.**

**Warning this is a man/man theme it's mainly rated for adult themes, you have been warned, mpreg, mSlash and heartache.**

**Summary: I was inspired by a story i read here on fanfiction to do this although i haven't copied it is similar: Harry has defeated Voldemort and is now in a relationship with not only Draco Malfoy but Severus Snape, But what happens when young Harry is stabbed in the back by the men he thought he loved? Harry is left alone and pregnant what will happen will he get back with them or move on, what will happen to potter jr stay tuned. (I really suck at summaries)**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to J. , i Dont make any money from this nor would i wish too and nor i doubt i ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination.**

**Chapter 1 : A future after all**

It was a chilly, murky june morning the smell of fire, blood and sweat reeked over the ground upon where Harry Potter stood, and a few meters away lay Lord Voldemort dead by his own rebounding curse it was over the Dark lord was no more. From all around the survivors of the Final Battle swarmed Harry either trying to just touch or hug him all wanting a piece of the Boy - Who - conquered, at last.

Harry looked around and sought out the faces of those he craved to see the most to see if they were alright but could only see masses of bodies pressed up against himself cheering him on thanking him and praising him when finally at long last they all started congregating back into the Great Hall to see who had fallen, who had needed to be treated and to re-unit with loved ones,

Harry stayed by the entrance seeking out his family when he saw the people he wanted to the most there at the center of the hall was a mass of red hair,

The Weasleys, Mr Weasley, Balding and looking extremely tired and next to him with her head resting on his shoulder with red puffy eyes and tears slowly running down her cheek was Mrs Weasley then there was Fred and george both looking worn and defeated with a few cuts but otherwise alright, Ron hugging Hermione with silent tears streaming down his ash stained face then Bill scarred as befor been comforted by his wife fleur and Charlie holding a distraught Ginny, they where all surrounding the body of one Percy weasley who had returned to his family to fight alongside them, he fought and took many a death eater down but in the end he fell, he fell taking a curse that was ment for Ginny a curse that was sent by non other than Bellatrix lestrange who was killed after a fierce battle with Mrs weasley who avenged her son and protected her family,

A little way away was the crouching form of the last and faithful marauder Remus lupin and a saddened Professor McGonagall who was gently patting his back slowly and in a comforting manner, from where Harry stood he could clearly see that Remus was sobbing over the body of his wife, Tonks Harry whispered silently to himself feeling like his stomach had just dropped to the floor, just after she had her son Harry thought with increasing sadness at the loss of the funny, outgoing bubbly young women who always made everyone smile with her humor and comic facial changes.

He couldn't bare to look at her any longer so turned and instead looked around to see the damage and gasped at the others he did not see before, Cho Chang lay peacefully next to Katie bell both looking as if they were merely asleep and a little way to there left lay Hannah Abbott and Michael corner there was also poor Colin creevey though underage he must have crept back in, Harry shook away any negative thoughts there was plenty of time for mourning but for now he wanted to make sure They were ok he had to, if they fell he didn't want to know how he could move on then he saw that familiar black robe.

Severus was being supported by Albus Dumbledore as the older man helped the sallow faced man limp his way towards the healer team's around and a little way behind stood Draco malfoy, Harry still couldn't believe his luck of all the people to fall in love with it was his stoic potions professor and ex arch-enemy Draco malfoy funny he thought without any humor at the irony of harry' luck, He started to feel the effects of exhaustion catching up on him after all he had just battled an army of death eaters and Voldemort himself but refused to give in, preferring to reminisce the past year, Thinking of how the sharp sarcastic potions professor became not only Harry' mentor but his friend and confident he fell for the man over those hours spent cooped up training for the battle they just fought and survived then there was Draco he remembered the day when he came stumbling into snape' office bruised and beaten he had turned his back on Voldemort and his father refusing to join the death eaters, barely getting out after his father and Bellatrix held him under the cruciatus curse, he fled to the one person he trusted professor snape and after a few months of harry' constant presence he befriended Harry himself and then in harry' case (but was sure Draco felt something too) fell in love, But alas it could not be whilst harry had trained for the battle and desperately held his feelings for the two Slytherins back, He had to watch as the two became closer and it saddened him greatly to see the stoic professor and the Slytherin prince' Relationship grow, but at the time harry could not focus on a love life he had to prepare for Voldemort unsure whether he would actually live but now he could, he could if not be with them be close to them he was now free of the burden of the damned prophesy and free of the war.

he noticed Hermione coming over to him with Luna and Neville all smiled at harry and he turned his thoughts to them, they were safe and free, Voldemort cannot harm them now with that thought Harry sighed in relief before finally caving into the blackness that was exhaustion with a small smile of relief that the two men he loved were alright, that most of his family survived and that it was finally over, the war was over.

**AN: Ok i know this was short and kinda sucky but please bare with me it gets better ;) next up a dream come true? And yes i kept lupin alive aswell as dumbledore and there will be alot of angst and heartache to come so please stay tuned i will update either every week or every other week ;) ok this is my first fanfic so please let me know how i can improve etc so any criticism i welcome, and also later on any ideas i welcome although i have a rough idea whats going to happen and the secend chapter is nearing completion.**


	2. A dream come true?

Chapter 2 : A dream come true**?**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portraits all rights are to J. , i Dont make any money from this nor would i wish too and nor i doubt i ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination. **

It had been a whole two years since the final battle at hogwarts, two years of moving on from the loss of those who fell at both the battle and the death eater raids and two years for the wizrding world to completly reform itself with Minister Kingsley it was safe to say that all was fair and all was finally calm.

In the past two years many changes happened for one werewolf laws were changed wolfsbane became mandatory to all werewolves which ment one Remus lupin had secured a job at hogwarts as care of magical creatures professor, Harry helped the aurors rounding up the death eaters then decided to take a break from everything saying he's fought enough darkness to last him a lifetime, Ron however went on into the ministry to become an auror whilst Hermione went on to work in the department of mysteries. the others however stayed away from the ministry persuing other careers, Luna for one went into healing and Neville to become an apprentice with professor sprout and Ginny to play Quidditch proffesionally and Draco went to be Professor Snapes potion apprentice, yes indeed all was going well (for now)

After the first year which was based on what came to be known as ''the clean up of the wizarding world'' most death eaters where caught and trialed, muggleborns came out of hiding and the funeral for all those who had perished where dealt with, here we start with the second year...

Harry was currently walking down the halls of hogwarts, he was here to visit his mentor and ''Grandfather'' Albus Dumbledore, It had been a while since harry had been able to pop in and have a chat with the elderly wizard due to the death eaters been held on trial and capturing those who evaded capture but now harry was able to just relax he was able to take his long awaited break from anything to do with the dark arts, and so here he was standing infront of the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledores office, ice mice Harry muttered and went up the steps and knocked and awaited Albus to permit entery.

''Come in'' came Dumbledores voice, he looked up from the papers he was veiwing and smiled.

''Harry what a pleasent surprise, come in dear boy come in''.

''Hello albus Harry greeted sorry its been a while just been a bit hectic'' Harry smiled sheepishly at his old mentor,

''Not at all Harry'' Dumbledore smiled merrily at him

''i can imagine what with all those death eaters been rounded up'' he beamed at Harry

''It has some of them are just as sly and sneaky as old Mundungus is'' he chuckled.

The two conversed for the next hour and half catching up on the on goings in the ministry and hogwarts, daily life etc...

''well Harry its been wonderful to see you again and i hope we may get more of these tea breaks more often'' the wizened wizard smiled at Harry, when he announced he should probably get back home.

''oh professor do you know if Severus and Draco are about, its just been ages since i saw them'' he added nervously.

''Indeed i have i beleive they are currently in Severus' chambers'' Albus replied with the twinkle in his eyes.

''Oh and Harry i beleive you have permission to call me Albus, i am no longer you professor, it would seem more prudent if you where to call me by my given name'' the elderly Wizard smiled.

''Thank you Ablus and it was a pleasure to see you agian''.

So here was harry after his catch up with Albus, Harry decided to go see if severus and draco where in, it had been after all 8 months since he last saw them and was rather keen to see the two men again.

when Harry arrived some time later in the gloomy dungeons, he quickly made his way to severus' chamber and arrived outside his portrait that guarded his personal quaters and knocked and waited for a reply, which he received shortly after in a rather annoyed and angry voice that could only belonge to Severus snape.

''GO AWAY''

Sev its me Harry i was wondering if you and draco had time for a quick catch up Harry replied

He heard one excited voice and one muttering and cursing (3 guesses who)

Harry was just about to turn around figuring he may have come at a bad time when suddenly the door swung open and there stood Darco Malfoy, taller more, muscular and more healthy looking since the last time they saw each other albeit looked rather ruffled Harry mused to himself what had the Malfoy heir all ruffled and rumpled.

'' Harry'' he exclaimed knocking all thoughts from Harry' mind as he enveloped him into a hug. ''What a surprise'', he said after releasing Harry and in turn caught his wrist practically dragging the man nto Severus' rooms.

''its been what 7-8 month he continued'', guiding Harry to the living room where Severus was sitting on a brown love seat looking as ruffled as Draco only with a hardend scowl on his face.

''Potter what brings you here'' the man snapped at him before he even made it to the sofa.

''Well he replied nervously, i just well, he stutted being intimidated by the older man, i just came to say hi and maybe have a quick catch up'' he answered evenly

''Indeed however one would think that you would at least give us notice, rather than just barge in here unexpected'', Severus replied with a sneer

''well if your busy i can come back later'' Harry replied ruffling his hair nervously thinking that maybe this wasnt such a good idea, i just thought well you know he trailed off.

''Nonsense Harry'' draco exclaimed sending the scowling professor a look that clearly said Shut up.

''Of course we must catch up, we havnt seen you in ages so how've you been what have you been up to''? he asked quickly cutting of the professor befor he could even get a word out. so instead the stoic professor just scowled letting them both know of his displeasure.

Harry wasnt sure what was going on but decided to make his visit quick, ''well i havnt been up to much just helping the aurors round up the last of the deatheaters, same old as the saying goes'' he added, ''but now the trials are about finished, and most deatheaters have been caught and are either in or waiting to be sent to azkaban he chuckled, so now i can finally take my break'' he added happily.

''well thats good to hear you deserve it Draco smiled at Harry who in returned smiled nervously back, ''so how have you been Severus'' Harry asked hoping for the man to be friendly again like last year.

''Busy'' he answered shortly and gruffly glaring at the younger man

''What about you''? Dray harry asked seeing as the man wasnt going to pleasent today

''Oh well you know'' he stumbled over his words blushing slightly as he looked at severus breifly, Then harry nderstood why they where both ruffled and why Severus was in such a sour mood, he interupted an intermate moment for them.

''Ah your together now'' harry stated

''yes nearing 5 months now Draco replied smiling''

''well congrats im glad you found happiness'' Harry replied trying to hide his sadness over not being involved in this relationship.

''Indeed severus sneered now Mr Potter is that all, if so then be on your way'' Severus snapped

''SEV'' Draco yelled

''no no its alright Dray he only wants some alone time with you'' Harry added quickly, ''i should probablies get going he quickly stood it was nice seeing you again'' he added before scurrying out of the quaters and out to the apperation point and back home.

Some hours later Harry was sat on his sofa, mulling over everything he learned, He should have seen it coming he thought, after all he hadnt seen them for 8 months and they were close when he left them with the aurors so it was bound to happen, though the thought still made him sad , Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the found of his floo going off, Slowly looking up to see who had come he was surprised to see Draco' head sitting in the flames.

''Draco''? Harry asked unsure of what else to say to the man.

Draco smiled at Harry, ''Hey d'you mind if i step through i wanted to have a word''.

Um sure come right through harry answered awkwardly (how else would one feel after interupting someone in an intimate moment).

''Listen Harry never mind Sev he's just'', Draco trailed of trying to think how to describe the sharp man.

''He's just been Severus'' Harry smiled, ''dont worry honastly im far to used to his sharp tongue to be affected now, however merlin have mercy on the first years'' Harry chuckled.

''yeah'' Draco chuckled ''well i was wanting to confess something he replied carefully, well both me and Sev that is actually''.

''what''? harry asked slightly confused, did they figure out his crush and want him to stay away from their budding relationship, harry hoped not, even if he couldnt be with them, he hoped that they could at least still be friends.

''Well... '' he looked unsure how to contunue on and if harry didnt know any better he would think that that Slytherin prince was actually nervouse and perhaps a little afraid.

''i like you Harry'', he suddenly shot out bluntly.

''what'', Harry asked taken back by the sudden bluntness

''well you know... i like you, i mean really like you Harry and Sev does too! we were, that is sev and i were hoping that maybe, well if you want too be apart of us that is'', he trailed of...

''you mean become apart of your relationship'' Harry asked with wide eyes.

he couldnt beleive it. He had to make sure he heard correctly, Could Draco really be saying what he thought he was saying, Could the two men he fell in love with all those months ago really be returning his feelings. His dreams of being in a loving relationship and family actually coming true, Before he could continue he ws pulled out of his thoughts by a discouraged Draco, (who mistook Harry' wide eyed expression as an indacator of no).

''Oh im sorry i didnt mean, well i thought maybe you liked us too but..well never mind forget i said anything'' he added and getting up to leave, ''I'll just be going then''.

''Wait Dray'', Harry called, ''dont go'' he grabbed the blonds arm turning him so he could face Harry, ''i..i.. i like you too'' Harry stutted out, starting to blush deeply.

''what'', Draco asked taking on a expression of shock, desire, releife and something else Harry couldnt quite figure out.

''i said i like you too, both of you''.

''Since when'' Draco asked softly caressing Harry' cheek

''since before the battle'' Harry ground out breathlessly as Draco gently rubbed his thumb over Harry' jawline, before slowly lowering his head towards Harry'.

''Me too'' he whispered gently before taking the mans lips with his own.

this was nothing like Harry ever exprerienced, this was passionate, loving and many of things, words simply couldnt describe how amazing this felt. Draco rubbed his tongue along harry' bottem lip gently seeking entery, before taking his mouth exploring the cavern within.

When air became essential they both parted gasping for air, Then Draco took Harry' hand and looked deeply in harry' eyes which where no longer a bright emerald green, but a dark foresty green clouded with lust and whispered, Come with me and began leading him too the floo where they flooed over the spinners end and met by Severus, who greeted them both with a hard, dominating kiss.

This was the begining of their relationship, the begining of a night full of passionate love and above all the begining of harry' dream that was becoming reality... or so he thought.

**AN : OK so what d'you think? please leave some reviews and let me know where i can improve my writing skills and how. The third chapter is currently being wrote some heartache, angst and revelations will come to term in that chapter so please stay tuned and be my guest to give out idea's and tips :) This is my updated version so please tell me if its better and how i may improve if you feel it still needs work.**


	3. Where it all Ends

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to J. , i Dont make any money from this nor would i wish too and nor i doubt i ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination.**

**Chapter 3 : where it all ends**

_~ present day ~_

it had been over a year since that passionate night where all of harry became part of severus and draco' relationship...

It was a warm sunny day in May things couldnt be brighter for one Harry Potter, His lover Draco was now 4 months pregnant and Harry couldnt be more extatic about finding out, since finding out the joyous news Harry had been secretly starting to referbishing one of the old Potter estates located in cornwall, He knew Draco missed his old mannor and new Severus craved a bigger potions lab than the one he had at his home in spinners end, and so decided to surprise his two lovers with the large house that had a potions lab in the basment for severus and stunning room equipt for a baby complete with an enchanted ceiling to mimick the sky outside and walls that moved and resembled an enchated forest complete with woodland animals and fairies apearing out from behind the flowing trees and bushes now and then. Yes all was going well for one Harry Potter.

Harry was currently sitting in the chambers of one Remus lupin discussing what was going one in each others lives.

It had taken some time for the last marauder to come to terms of loosing his wife, but eventually moved on. Focusing on his son, who lived with his Grandmother Andromeda whilst Remus taught at hogwarts. It came as twice a shock for poor Remus to find out his ''nephew'' was in a relationship with not only two men, But one man whom was arch-enemies with himelf , But after a while Remus came around to the idea after seeing how truely happy Harry was with the two men, although he didnt have to like it and he cirtanly didnt trust the two slytherins, But for Harry' sake put it aside and watched with cautious eyes.

''How was your interview Harry'' Remus asked politly

''It went really well, or at least Albus seemed to be happy at the end of it'' Harry smiled at his ''Uncle''

''Im sure you got it Harry, what with all you've done and all the experience you have id be very surprised if you didnt get it''

''thanks Moony, i cant wait to tell Sev and Dray though, just think we'de all be working together if i get it, and i'll be able to see the baby a lot more than i would not working here'' Harry beamed

''Yes it would be easier'' Remus agreed ''so when is Draco due'' he asked

''October the 8th'' Harry smiled and rubbed his lowere abdomend unconciously, a gesture that Remus noticed.

''Harry is there anything you want to tell me'' he asked suspiciously

'' Hmm oh no..no'' Harry answered quickly realizing what he was doing ''So how's Teddy'' He asked changing subject.

Remus Narrowed his eyes at Harry at the sudden change in subject but let it pass for now.

''Causing mayhem as per usual, He's just like his mother always tripping over anything and thats the air included'' he smiled fondly at the mention of his son.

Harry laughed. his godson cirtainly took after his mother in that perspective, thinking back fondly to the bright young auror, ''i wonder which house he'll be in harry mused, a brave Gryffindore like his father or A loyal Hufflepuff like his mother''.

''hmm i think he'll be a Gryffindore Remus said thoughtfully''

''how so? '' Harry asked curiously

''well for one he's always getting into mischeif and two he has no sence of danger, kind of like his godfather'' Remus chuckled sending Harry a pointed look. who in returned grinned sheepishly and began gently rubbing his stomach again

''Harry is there you wanted to talk to me about'' Remus asked gently, indicating to Harry' stomach, ''is everything alright between you, Draco and Severus'' Remus asked concerned

Harry carefully took a sip of tea before thinking how best to tell Remus.

''No Remus everything is fine (even if Severus is constantly yelling at me Harry though) i have soom news actually, some really good news''.

''oh and what is that'' Remus encouraged.

''im pregnant'' Harry answered bluntly.

at this Remus choked on his tea and spluttered, ''what.. thats..thats, thats fantastic Harry, congratulations'' he beamed at his ''nephew''.

''how far along are you'' he asked

''Only 2 months'' Harry smiled

Remus cleared his throat before continueing, ''so which is the father''?

''im not sure it could be either Sev or Dray'' he trailed off blushing a red any Weasley would be proud of.

Remus just chuckled ''no need to be embaressed Harry, sex is something we all go through in life, your not the only man who is in the kind of relationship you have so you have no need to be embaressed at least not with me anyway he smiled, so have you told Draco and Severus yet'' he asked

''weeeell not yet'' Harry smiled sheepishly, ''im planning on telling them tonight speaking of which i should start heading down to see what they want to eat i dont fancy waiting in line for hours on end'' he sighed.

Remus saw Harry to the door before bidding each other farewll. sighing as he sat down, something just didnt feel right, He wasnt sure what it was but something in his gut said something bad was going to happen, He hoped to Merlin that it didnt have anything to do with Harry his ''cub'' had been through enough as it is, Going to his desk to mark some papers pushing the niggling feeling aside for now not know of what is yet to come

Harry made his way to severus' room only to find it empty ''odd he thought'' he made his way ove to sev' office to see if he was marking any papers, when he got to the office he saw the door was slightly ajar. He took out his invisiblity cloak out and whipped it over himself (it was not a wise thing to sneak into severus' office without his permission lover or not), and yes there he was only not marking papers, He was currently snogging one Draco Malfoy, harry stayed back and watched thinking about creeping in and joining when the voice of draco made harry' heart skip a beat...

''We'll have to be quick sev, before potter comes barging in again''

''Indeed draco its has indeed been sometime, since just the two off us'' severus replied before taking the younger mans lips with his own.

Harry backed away slowly did they just say that, No he thought it must be the lust, lust can make a person act irationally harry thought desperatly, before running out the dungeons to apperate away.

Once he got home he dwelled on what he over heard, Barge in, well he could agree there he did have a knack for showing up at the wrong time, No harry pushed the thought to the back of his mind it wouldnt do well to dwell on this. He sent a note with apollo (his new owl) to let sev and draco know he was comming over later and would bring pizza. so here Harry was waiting in line for his food order of pizza (something draco was having insane cravings over) as he waited in line his thoughts drifted back to what he over heard in severus' office.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard, He just couldnt beleive that Draco really said that, He kept thinking over feeble excuses to make up for what he said, but a small voice in the back of his mind was telling him he was wrong, his gut was telling him that something wasnt right, shaking away his thoughts he went over to the counter as his number was called.

''Your late potter'' spat Severus snape as harry knocked on the door half an hour later

''im sorry there was a queue''

I dont want any of your excuses, Draco has been waiting ages for his food, Don't you care about Draco at all? He is pregnant for Merlin's sake he was supposed to have his food ages ago'',

''Sev i''...

''No i Dont want to hear any of you pathetic excuses now get in and get the food set out''

With that severus turned on his heel and marched furthur into his quaters leaving a down casted harry in his wake, Not wanting the furthur enrage the man harry set to work setting the table and dishing out the food.

''harry'' Draco smiled as he sat down with the assistance of Severus.

giving Draco a quick kiss on his cheek, he went back to his chair which was situated right next to Draco' giving Harry a glare before turning to his food.

Harry felt a little put out, after all he went out and got the food and all he got in return was being yelled at, and why was severus shooting glares at him harry wondered

An awkward air hung around the three as they ate in silence, it was only broke when it got a bit much for Draco to handle...

''this is really nice Harry, did you get it at _A'mores''_

''yes, i thought it would be nice to go there, its been while since we last ate from there'' Harry replied quietly

''are you all right Harry, you seem a bit down, is there anything wrong''?

''no just a little tired is all'' Harry asnwered perking up slightly '' so how was your day'' Harry asked trying to break the tention

''exausting, it is not an easy job teaching a bunch of dunderheads the difference between which way their couldrons stand'' Severus sneered

''but i hardly's expect you to understand, seeing how you neither have a job or any brain to actually commit to one'' continued Severus smoothly ignoring the hurt look that flashed across Harry' face and the warning look Draco sent him.

''Ignore him Harry, he's just testy a bunch of first years blew up some couldrons in the first 3 hours of the day'' Draco smiled before continueing on to Severus.

''did you have any luck getting the Defence job for next term Sev? or is Dumbledore still holding out on you''

Harry suddenly looked up and stared at the older man, he felt his stomach drop at the mention of the DADA job, he didnt realize Severus was still applying for it but luckily Severus didnt notice Harry had became rigid

''no, he is interviewing some other boneheaded moron , I swear the old coot enjoys watching my suffering at the hands of incompetant dunderheads who have nothing better to do during their potions lesson, other than make my life harder more unbearable than it already is'' he replied teresly

''Never mind Sev, d'you know who got the interview'' Draco asked trying to cheer his older lover up (and failing)

''Another egotistical moron by the sounds of it, Apparently he has a few years of experience dealing with the dark arts, no doubt he's just another Dunderhea'' he continued on

''There Not'' Harry cut in, Both mans head snapped to Harry, one with a look of surprise and the other with a sneer.

''Oh and how would you know Potter, i was under the impression you meerly spend your days wollowing in self pity around your flat or else pose for the Prophet'' the man spat

''Sev'' Draco warned, ''tell us Harry who's the guy who was interviewed''

''Me'' he answered quietly

Both men stared at Harry as he kept his eyes lowered to his plate, Desperatly trying to ignoring the burning stares he was getting of his two lovers.

''You'' Severus said in a dangerously soft voice, ''after all the years you have known about my applying for the position, my dream of teaching the subject of my desire, My plan of having Draco'' He indicated the man on his right '' trained and eventually take over the position of potions master all to be thwarted by you'' His voice turning colder and louder at each word till he was shouting, '' YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK FOR THE ONE JOB I ACTUALLY WANTED, JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER, TAKING THINGS FROM OTHERS PURELY FOR THE SAKE OF THINGS, WELL GUESS WHAT POTTER IT MAY HURT YOUR DELICATE EARS BUT BEING THE PAMPERED PRECIOUS GOLDEN BOY IT MAY DO YOU GOOD, NOW LISTEN UP AND LISTEN GOOD, WE DONT RESOLVE AROUND YOU AS OF THIS MOMENT YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN MY ROOMS NOW GET OUT'' He bellowed

''Sev'' Draco yelled ''calm down'' he then turned to Harry '' Harry why did you do it, why did you go behind us like that''. he asked looking slighlty betrayed, making Harry squirm with guilt.

''I didnt know you still wanted it Sev'' he asnwered quietly

''HA, YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT CAUSE PROBLEMS POTTER, ADMIT IT YOU WERE FEELING ALL LEFT OUT, LIVING YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A LIFE, SO YOU SOUGHT TO RUIN OURS''

''SEV'' Draco yelled only to be cut of by Harry.

''I did it for us, i did it so we could all live closer and be a family that way'' he suddenly stopped at the look on both Severus' and Draco' face, a look that Harry did not like at all.

When Severus spoke it sent icy chills running down Harry' spine, it was that of a calm voice filled with pure loathing, making the air around Harry turn cold.

''you actually thought you where part of this'' he sneered

''Sev thats enough'' began Draco only to be cut off

''you thought you were part of our relationship, part of our family, well you were soarly mistaking, you where nothing more than a quick fuck, something we needed when Draco wanted to top someone''

''SEV THATS ENOUGH'' Draco tried again at seeing Harry' hurt face, tears flowing freely down his cheecks, only to be cut off yet again

''you were nothing more than our personal whore Potter and thats all you'll ever be to us a whore, you are not welcome here any more and you a cirtainly are wanted, you are to come no where near our child, your a bad influence to many people have died at your stupidity now GET OUT'' He roared ignoring Draco' yelling and Harry' Distraught face.

Harry suddenly got up glaring at the older man, Draco too got up but tried to reason with the both of them, '' Harry'' he tried hoplessly to appeal to the younger man only to be cut off yet again by Severus.

''Leave Potter, your not to come near me, Draco or our child, ever do you understand me'' he snapped

Harry didnt move he stayed stood there thinking over and over any excuse for him to stay but came up empty handed, he couldnt beleive what was happening, what Severus had just said he just couldnt beleive anybody could be that cruel yet he was forced to accept it was true, he was nothing more than their play thing and never would be.

''is this true, is this really what i was to you'' he asked Draco sounding as if he had a severe head cold.

''no you wernet just a fuck you where...'' he trailed off helplessly ''Listen Harry how many children do you see with three parents'' he asked suddenly ''i mean come on we dont want our kid to be pointed at and known to be the kid of Harry Potter or the kid with three dads''

"No, but I guess it will have to deal with only one." Harry said quietly thinking about his own child who would now only know the love of one parent, however both Severus and Draco heard.

''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY POTTER, DID YOU JUST INSINUATE FOR ME TO LEAVE DRACO'' Severus bellowed

''Get out Harry'' Draco cried ''Get out, its such a shame that we have to lose a good whore too, you really were a good''

CRACK

Draco never finished his sentance as Harry slapped Draco around the face, only to be punched in his own by Severus who was beyond furious, Grabbing Harry by the hair he dragged him to the fire grate, "GET OUT" Severus screamed looking down upon him. "And don't forget to take all your crap with you on your way out." He threw a picture that hung on the wall at him that he, Harry, had given him for Christmas. it was a drawing done by Harry himself, A drawing that showed all three of them stood infront of a cauldron all of them adding ingredients that turned out to be their own heart to symbolise their love.

Harry caught the picture and flung at them both ''BURN IT'' he screamed at them before they could say or do anymore he grabbed some floo powder and flooed to his flat, where he broke down completly.

**AN : Ok what do you think? also is the punctuation and grammer better? also dont hate me for this it pained me to show them in such a horrible light but it will be interesting when they find out harry' predicament (evil smile) please keep reviews coming there really helping me figure out what mistakes iv made if there is any please let me know i will straighten it out, and i still need a BETA so if anyone want the job please let me know.**


	4. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to J. , i Dont make any money from this nor would i wish too and nor i doubt i ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination.**

**Chapter 4 : Falling apart **

''Harry'', Hermione' questioning voice floated throughout Harry' flat, But the young man stayed curled in his foetal position, staring blankly at the wall opposit him.

''Harry are you in here'' Hermione' voice sounded again

Harry didnt know how long he's been curled up in his room all he knew is he never wanted to leave here, he wished his sheets would engulf him into the darkness, sweep him away from his misery.

It had been a week since Harry was last seen out in public, a week since his heart was shattered into a million peices, and yet he still felt all the pain all the raw emotions that came with heartbreak, the only thing keeping him from doing something stupid was the little life growing inside him, that little life that was the remaining connection he had to Severus and Draco.

''HARRY'' came the shrill voice of Hermione as she finally found where he was hiding,'' "Harry...? Oh god...Harry, what's wrong?" she asked upon seeing the distraught look on her friends face, but no answer came from The - Man - Who - Conqured.

''Wait here Harry i'll go get Severus and Draco''.

''NO'' Harry suddenly bellowed, they were last people on earth he wanted to see right now.

''what why'' she asked confused, the last time she saw Harry he was completly smitten with the two men and therfore confused at the sudden change in Harry,''Harry whats wrong'' she asked softly, however the man meerly shook his head tears cascading down his face.

Hermione pulled Harry up from his curled position, and held him tightly, rubbing his back whispering over and over ''its ok Harry'', "Harry what happened?" she asked when he calmed down a little while later.

"We broke-up'' he breathed out heavily

''what'' she gasped ''oh Harry'' she sighed hugging him tightly ''what happened, was it Severus again?''.

''No'' he sniffed and began telling her everything that happened, from what they thought of him, to how they used him and how it was Severus' jealousy over Harry getting an interview for the DADA job that caused it all,''its all my fault Mione'' he sniffed,'' i should have declined Albus' offer when he came to me''.

''No Harry, this is not your fault, its no way in any shape or form your fault, No'' she added seeing Harry about to argue '' dont you dare Harry, Severus should never had said any of those things Harry neither of them should have, it only proves that your better of without them, they should be proud of you trying to make something of your life without the help of your name or your titles'' she told him gently

''Thats not all Mione'' Harry sniffed

''whats not all'' she frowned

''Im..im...im Pregnant'' he sobbed,''what am i going to do, i dont want my child growing up with only one parent'' he sobbed uncontrollably

Hermione sat there shocked at the predicament in which he was in,'' it'll be alright Harry, it'll be alright'' she soothed.

''But..but how i have no idea what im doing, i dont know the first thing about babies''.

''oh stop it Harry'' she snapped''you know you'll never be alone in this, you have me and Ron, you have Remus and Andromeda, Luna, and all the Weasleys, you'll always have someone Harry trust me you'll be fine'' she smiled at him

Even Harry managed a weak smile,''thanks Mione i dont know what i'd do without you'' he said wiping his eyes.

''you'd probably walk around in dobby' tea cosy'' she joked,''Im going to have to get back to Albus, Harry he's been worried sick about you, we all have, but i promise i'll be back later and in the mean time i want you to look for a Healer who specializes i male pregnancies, to make sure everything goes alright, ok'' she said sternly to Harry as she got up.

''I have a list, Madame Pomfrey gave me the names of the best healers for me before...well, I just need to contact them anyway,'' he trailed off.

she smiled sadly at him before giving him a peck on the cheek,''its alright Harry it'll hurt for a while, but i promise it will go away, just keep yourself occupied and your mind away from them'', with that she swept out the room to floo away to Hogwarts.

Harry did infact take Hermiones advice and keep his mind occupied, determined to think of anything that wasnt Severus and Draco, which was surprisingly easy when his mind was focused on other things such as his baby, he needed a healer and not just any healer, one who would be responsible, one who wasnt some crazed fan and one who would keep quite, in the end he narrowed it down to five and had the interviews set for the next few days,''this will be fun'' he muttered to himself before stretching with a sigh.

Later in the afternoon Harry was sitting in the lounge reading his Favourite book _Pride and prejudice_, when the alarm for his floo went off, taking his eyes away from the page he noticed his ''Uncle'' standing by the fireplace.

Harry set his book down and called a house elf,''Mitsy'', said elf appeared with a 'pop'.

''Master Harry sirs what you be needing Mitsy for sirs'' she asked with a high pitched voice

''Just some tea please'', he asked politly and indicated Remus to the dining table and waited for his ''Uncle'' to say something (no doubt knowing what happened by now).

He didnt have to wait long for Remus asked him,''how you holding up cub?'', Harry wanted with all his heart to say fine but just couldnt bring himself to, he could never lie to Remus, so opted for a shrug instead.

Remus sighed as he looked at his ''nephew in all but blood'' he looked terrible, he had dark circles under his eyes, and a greyish tinge to his skin,''oh cub come here'' he said opening his arms to Harry, who in return practically dove into his arms and broke down completly for what must have been the thousandth time that week.

Remus took a deep calming breath, He never trusted that Severus would be a good partner for Harry, when he heard from Hermione, this morning on the state he was in, and what had occured between the now ex lovers, it took all of Remus' willpower to keep Moony restrained from going after the two Slytherins to teach them a lesson for what they did to Harry, To his ''Cub'', But knew that Harry still held feelings for them and knew it would solve nothing, but then even if that didnt stop him from punching Severus square in the nose earlier this morning!

''Shhh its alright cub, its going to be ok'' Remus soothed,'' Now d'you wanna tell me what happened'' he asked gently

"They...they c...c..call...called me a whore Remus..that...that all I was good for was a good f..fuck''. Harry sobbed out before continuing, "Severus... I should have known that he had never like me... but Draco...?

"I was just a fuck toy to them...a thing to be used and kept until they got bored with each other, then in the end thrown out when it wasn't needed anymore''.

Remus listened to everything Harry said and with each detail of how they betrayed his cub the harder it was to control his inner wolf, then what Harry said next completly broke his heart,''How could I love them so much Remus? How stupid was I to believe that they loved me as much as I loved them, oh how stupid?, he cried "They...they..." Harry wiped his cheeks furiously that now had tears streaming down them and continued, "They hate me Remus...how am I going to live without them...live in that huge house all by myself'' he sobbed.

''it'll be alright cub, everything will work itself out, dont you worry about it'' Remus replied softly gently releasing Harry from his hold to look him in the face,'' besides you wont be all alone, you'll have your son or daughter there with you'' he smiled and continued on,'' and i'll visit often so will Andromeda and Teddy, and i expect when you have a healer sorted, he or she will have to move in too, so you see you'll never be truly alone''.

Harry sighed,''i guess your right, its just hard i guess, hard knowing that it was all an illusion, i guess there'll always be apart of me that will always love them, i mean i am carrying their baby so i'll always be reminded of the good times we had'' he said softly, before groaning,''what am i going to do about the baby Remus?, how should i tell them, heck should i even tell them'' Harry asked desperatly

''they have a right to know cub, after all they played a part in making the child, they have the right to know whether or not they have another son or daughter, but for now let it rest, do not worry or stress out over this, it can be harmful for the baby for now concentrate on yourself and your needs, make sure you get plenty of rest and make sure you see your other friends, everyone has been worried about you this past week'' Remus answered Harry sending a pointed look at him, who in return smiled weakly.

Thanks Remus, for now i'd appreciate if you kept this a secret i dont want too many people to know'' he asked

'Its not my secret to tell Harry, both Albus and Hermione know as you know and we all agreed to keep it to ourselves until you are ready'' he smiled kindly

''how are they doing?'' Harry suddenly asked

Remus hesitated before answering,'' there...alright cub, Draco has been a bit quiet and Severus...well...'' he trailed off

''whats wrong'' Harry asked curiously

''i may have broke his nose this morning after i saw Hermione'' Remus smiled sheepishly

Harry sighed.''Remus you shouldnt have, you could have lost your job, im not worth that you shouldnt'' Harry was cut off by Remus,''no Harry he hurt you, he hurt you and i sure as hell was not going to stand by let him get away unpunished, and as for my job, i would willingly quit it if it ment your happiness, you forget Harry your as much as a son to me as Teddy is, and i wont allow someone hurt you like that, not after all you have seen and done for not just them but everyone''.

''But wont Albus be mad'' Harry tried weakly

''Albus is as displeased with them as i and Hermione are, if you ask me, Albus' punishment is far worse than mine was''.

''whats he done?'' Harry asked

''Nothing to bad i assure you, however he is doing the whole, im not mad at you im just dissapointed in you act, you can see its making them both slightly uncomfortable and leaving Severus unnerved'' he chuckled

''Oh and Harry Albus asked me to tell you, he will be coming to see you tomorrow afternoon, as i said everyone has been worried about you and that includes Albus''.

''Thanks Remus'' Harry smiled

''Now'', he announced clapping his hands as he stood,''i have to get back to school i managed to miss two of my classes already, im not blaming you'' he said seeing Harry about to interupt,''i have Professor Grubbly-plank standing in for me so dont worry,but i should be getting back now'', Harry walked Remus to the fireplace giving him a hug before his ''Uncle'' flooed away, leaving Harry to think about what they had just discussed...

Harry sat at his table pushing the contents of his food around on his plate, ''a down side to being pregnant'' he thought as felt sick by just looking at his lamb chop, sighing in defeat he pushed the plate away, and left to the sitting room, he pulled his book off the shelf and began to read again as he waited for his ''Grandfather'' to floo over, he waited perhaps another 30 minuts before the floo alarm went off alerting him that his old mentor had indeed arrived, Marking his book and placing it down again he went to go great the smiling old man.

''Harry, are you alright?" Albus gently asked, Harry just shrugged and hugged the man before taking him the the dinning room for some tea.

Albus looked at Harry taking in his appearance, from the dark circles to the grey tinge, Albus saw what Remus had talked about when he dropped in, he looked a mess, like a man who lost everything, like a man unsure what to do, it hurt the old wizard to see his ''Grandson'' looking so completly defeated and lost.

"How are you Harry? Honestly this time" he asked after a couple of minutes

''im fine'' he answered quickly, but at the older mans raised eyebrow he caved in,''ok so im not fine at the moment, but i will be in time i suppose'' he answered sadly

''in time it will get better Harry, it just takes a little while'' Albus replied patting the younger mans arm gently

''yeah'' Harry sighed,'' i think its the night time thats the worst, i mean during the day i can keep myself occupied you know with packing my things way ready to move (Albus knows Hrry is moving house, i mean he is Dumbledore the man knows all) but at night i cant escape the loneliness i feel, the fact that their not there to snuggle up to in the night anymore just makes it more real, you know'' he trailed off sadly as his eyes began to well up again

"There, there, Harry." Albus said moving to sit beside the man and took him into his arm in a secure hug,'' just look to the future now, look towards the time you will have with your own family, in time you will learn to move on and in time you will forget'' he smiled sadly

''your right Albus'' Harry sighed,''its just hard at the moment''.

Albus nodded sadly, Albus was sure that both Severus and Draco loved Harry as well as he loved them but they just didn't know it yet, he was sure after a few months maybe even weeks, they would come to realize this and it maybe too late for them, when he first heard of this betrayal he was far from happy he had heard it from Miss Granger who was beyond furious at the two men in question, after she left his office, he called the two men to his office, Remus who had been in the room at the same time as Hermione opted to stay, to see for himself if it was true, at Hearing their confession and how they didnt seem to regret their actions, Albus just meerly stared at them with cold fury, whilst Remus on the other hand got up and lunged at the Potions Master, punching him dead on the nose.

after breaking the two men up, and asking Remus politly to leave the room, he stared over his half moon glasses at the two men and contemplated his options, He He could tell the father's of the child that Harry was pregnant with. then Maybe that will make them realise their mistake and know what they had lost. but alas that might not be the best of the ideas. Did they really deserved Harry after all that they had done to him?

Albus had been suspicious of what was happening for some time. At one point he had opted for going to confront the two lovers about their treatment of Harry, but Harry seemed so happy whenever he was with them, blissfully unaware of what was really going on.

But instead, put on the best disappointed face he could muster, making them both squirm guiltily.

''have you found yourself a healer yet Harry?'' Albus asked Harry, after the young man calmed down.

''i have five that im going to interview for the next few days, im going to try and have Potter _orchid_ ready for then'' he was suddenly cut off by a familiar eagle owl soaring through the window.

Picking up the letter adressed to him, he would recognized that familiar spidery scrawl anywhere, looking up at Albus who had narrowed his eyes at the letter in Harry' hand looked up and nodded for Harry to open it, but when he did he wished it was just more slander, more abuse anything would be better than what the letter contained...

_To Harry Potter_

_Severu' Snape and Draco_ _Malfoy_

_Request the pleasure of your company_

_to celebrate the bonding of the couple_

_on July 31st 2002 at 12.00pm_

_at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry _

_reception follows at Prince Mannor _

**AN : phew that took some time, i also have a poll for Harry' baby i dont know if his kid should be a girl or boy so please vote which you think before chapter 5, and like always keep me posted on any of your ideas and any mistakes iv made so please keep the reviews a coming and dont forget VOTE ;)**


	5. Knocked down to be brought back up again

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to J. , i Dont make any money from this nor would i wish too and nor i doubt i ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination.**

**Chapter 5 : knocked down, to be brought back up again**

_Previously...To Harry Potter_

_Seversus Snape and Draco Malfoy_

_Request the pleasure of your company_

_to celebrate the bonding of the couple_

_on July 31st 2002 at 12.00pm_

_at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_reception follows at Prince Mannor _

It was a brilliantly sunny June, and Harry sat at his desk in his new house, Potter Orchid, it was a large but simple house nothing overly big but not too small, it had a total of 5 bedroom 3 bathrooms, two of which where ensuite the other a family bathroom, a dinning room a living room and a small study, to top it off it came with a large garden filled with all kinds of beautiful plants, Harry' favourite by far was the cherry blossom tree, the house itself was beautiful on its own rite, a simple house covered with ivy with a traditional look to it.

Harry was, going over some of the paper work of the healers he just saw, he has seen three out of the five already, and was so far not really impressed, the first was a middle ages witch who reminded Harry a lot of Umbridge, as she simpered at him with sickly sweet voice whilst treating him like a silly little first year.

The second was no better, heck she even suggested that she didnt mind staying in Harry' bed if he even had needed a cuddle at night, sending a flirtatious wink his way.

the third was not so bad, she had been in healing for nearly 30 years, so knew what she was doing however she also had a family of her own aswell as having a slighlty stiff attitude, Harry wasnt sure of her, but he still had two more applicants to see before making his final decision.

Harrly looked at his watch and saw he only had 15 minutes before Healer Tricia Collinson came over, Sighing he stood up and made his way to the dinning room to get things prepared, Calling Mitsy to fetch some tea and biscuits ready for the next interview.

Harry shouldnt have bothered he thought, this women was a nightmare, he could tell from the moment she stepped in, it would be a no.

''Master, Mitsy was sent to tell you, there be a healer named Miss Tricia here who wants to be seeing you'', Mitsy announced with a faint pop,''Alright Mitsy bring he through'', Harry said as he turned back to his papers.

''Hello Harry'', came a giggly voice from the door way, Harry looked up and delt himself gawk at the women in front of him, he rembered vaguely that she was always with that Romilda vaine, who constantly tried to give Harry love potions.

''Healer Collinson'' Harry greeted warily

''Oh non of that Harry'' she giggled, striding over next to Harry sitting a little to close to him for his liking,''its Tricia'', she smiled and winked to Harry, who was feeling more and more apprehensive by the minute with her.

''Urr..Right, well..shall we go over your file then'' he asked her shifting away from her discretely

''I think you'll be very pleased what you read Harry'' she purred, Harry ignored her and opted to look at her file, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her.

''Um Healer Collinson there must be a mistake''.

''A mistake, there cant be'' she exclaimed grabbing the folder,''No, no that is all correct'' she said looking up at Harry with a Smile

''Healer Collinson, all that is in that file is information about you, your health records, star sign and even your contact details'' but was cut off by Tricia

''Yes your point'' she asked confused

''Well i was looking more for, Academic acheivments, not a personal background, im after someone who can be responsible and reliable, Not another fan''. Harry replied sternly

''But Harry, your child will need not only a Healer it'll need a monther figure and im willing to put up with another person after your attention, i mean what more could you want, i mean i have a nice body, decent breasts''. this time Tricia was cut off by a fuming Harry.

''excuse me but what do you mean a mother figure? incase you havnt realized i do have other friends and family who are female too, and why would i care about your body or did it not seep through your head back in Hogwarts that im 'GAY' and for the record NEVER and i mean never say my child is and it again, now i must ask you to leave'', Harry wasnt sure when he got to his feet but this was the limit, he had had it with people coming to see The - Man - Who - Conqured and not Harry and would cirtainly not have any of it around his child.

''But Harry'', Tricia tried but was cut off

''No Healer Collinson i want you out of my house, and it Mr Potter to you''. he snapped

''Fine'' she cried getting up,'' i cant beleive i ever set eyes on you''.

With that she got up and turned on her heel marching through the door, Harry groaned in fustration, placing his head on the table with a gentle '_thud' _as sheslammed the door behind her, This was a lot harder than Harry ever thought it would be, another Healer who proved inadaqete to help him with his pregnancy. But what could he do he needed someone who was responsible and reliable, someone friendly who he could talk to without any discomfort, not some awestruck fan trying to bed _The Man - Who - Conqured_.

''Hello'' an unfamiliar voice rang out through the room as the door gently opened, Harry looked up and was startled as his eyes met with the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen, they were a deep sapphire blue that reminded Harry of the ocean so deep and so vast, he stared slightly open mouthed before the man before him spoke again,''Im sorry to interupt sir, But your elf led me through, i have an appointment with you, Im Healer Johnston or otherwise known as Benjamin Johnston but i normally go by Ben'', he smiled holding his hand out to Harry who took it nervously.

''Urrr im..im Harry.. Harry Potter'' Harry stuttered, with a shy smile

''Nice to meet you Mr Potter'', he smiled warmly back

''Oh you can call me Harry'', he smiled before clearing his throat,'' Now Ben let me just quickly go over your file a sec and we can get to the questions ok?'' he asked, at Ben' nod he read through the file, while taking in the mans appearence.

He was an average height of around 6 ft 9 - 6 ft 10, He had a slim frame but he clearly had some upper muscles but not overly so, his hair was dark brown styled in a messy layered style and reached just below his ears, But the thing that sttod out the most to Harry was the eyes, he knew people always said that the eyes are the way to the soul, and Harry could now see why, with Draco, His eyes constantly reminded Harry of moving clouds, whilst Severus' black tunnels, but Ben' they resembled the bottom of the ocean; mysterious, and intriguing.

Blinking away the thoughts clouding his mind he turned to look at the folder,'' I see you trained as a child Healer first before you became a volunteer Healer, During the war'', Harry murmered

''yes, i was a Healer on the frontline, i was only in my second year of my training when the war ended and gained quite the experience on the frontline'', he replied politly

''and you specialize in wizard pregnancies?''

''Yes i am able and qualified to deleiver babies from both a witch and wizard , but i find i prefer to work with wizards who give birth'', Ben replied

''May i ask why you chose this as your career?'' Harry asked genuinly curious

''well childbirth is one of the most important events in a man and womens life and a beautiful experience in itself, i enjoy witnessing and helping the start of another life and knowing that it was me, it was me that has helped someone take their first steps (metaphorically) in life''., he finished evenly

Harry was rather impressed, he looked back to the folder and asked more questions,'' it says you live alone, would you be alright to move here as i requested of my Healer?'' Harry asked

''yes, i live in a small flat alone, so there isnt much im leaving behind, my mum and dad both live over in france and my sister lives with her husband so there is nothing to keep me from not moving here'' said Ben

''well Ben that brings us to our final question, why do you think that you can assist me during this pregnancy and why do you think I would allow you to?"

Ben contemplated his answer for a moment before replying kindly,''i wouldnt be here if i didnt think i could handle this, and i highly doubt you would be wanting someone from your fangroup to take care of you when your at your most vulnerable, i assure you i am not in any Harry Potter fangroups, though i do have a huge ammount of respect for you dont get me wrong there, but for all you have done for not only this country, the entire wizarding world, i would like to repay my debt to in by helping you with your child and taking care and protecting you whilst at your weakest, i will also sign any contract you wish to ensure that nobody will find out about your child from me'' he smiled at the blushing man.

''well Ben i think you just got yourself a job'' Harry grinned

It had now been a full week since Ben had moved in to Potter orchid, and the two men settled into a routin together, Morning, noon and night Ben would bring some potions for Harry to help strenghten his womb, magic and increase the nurtients he took in, then the pair would settle down doing their own things till the evening where the pair took to playing either muggle board games or else just talking and getting to know each other better, today however was to be different, Harry was having his friends over, whilst Ben had the day off and would be out with his sister.

''Harry'' Hermione suddenly yelled happily at her friend, who in return jumped out of his skin at the sudden shock he received.

''Blimey Hermione'' he gasped at her

''Alright Harry?'' Ron asked clapping Harry on the back

''speak for yourself'' Harry grinned at his Best friend

''Hello Harry'' said an airy voice behind him, he turned to see Luna Lovegood and her Fiance Neville Longbottem smiling at him,''Luna, Neville, How are you both'', he asked

''Not so bad, you seem to have attracted a pinchin plungem, are you pregnant?'' she asked innocently, while Nevilles eyes widened in shock (Harry hadnt told everyone yet)

''Harry, your pregnant?'' asked an identical pair of voices that beloned to the infamous Weasley twins, Fred and George.

''urrrm...yes..yes i am but can we please take this to the dining room'', he asked nervously

''so...Harry..ur..how long mate'', asked Neville

''3 months and 3 weeks'', he replied quietly

''do you know what your having yet Harry?'' Hermione asked

''no, not for another 3 weeks, although he or she seems to be a big baby'', Harry chuckled

''How so mate?'' Ron asked

''well look'', Harry stood and pulled his top up just over his stomach to reveal a very noticable bump,'' i look roughly 5 months dont i?'' he whined

''you are kind of bigger than i would expect you to be at 3 months but its probablies just the water and extra food you need for the baby, dont worry Harry lots of people look either more pregnant than what they are'', Hermione said kindly,'' have you thought out any names yet?'' she added

''i have thought of naming him or her after either my mum or dad, but im not too sure yet'', he shrugged

''well you've still got ages to decide'', she said cheerfully

''whos the father then'', George asked

''as we were under the assumption that a cirtain pair of snakes, showed their true poisonous side and slithered off elsewhere'', Fred added seriously

Harry side feeling a pang in his heart at the mention of his ex lovers but shook away the tears he knew that were about to come, he cried way to many tears for them and would not allow them to ruin his life now, after what they did, he couldnt and wouldnt easily forgive them, but it still didnt stop Harry feeling sad at the meer thought of them.

''They are the father'', he replied quietly

''what'', Neville gasped

''do they, know'' Fred asked concerned

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing, this was going to suck he thought,'' yes Severus and Draco or the other half of the baby and no they dont know yet'' he asnwered slowly

''you still havnt told them'' Hermione shreiked, '' Harry they have got to know, you've got to tell them, they have the right to know they have another kid''.

''Hermione, i will tell them at some point, but not yet, i would never keep this information away from them, but think about this from my view, they used me and threw me away like trash, whose to say that they wouldnt do the same to my child'', seeing Hermione about to reply he cut her off quickly,''No Hermione, i will let them know later on, but as far as i am concerned they are nothing more than a sperm donner to me'', he asnwered flatly

''what did they do to you mate?'' George asked shocked, after all this wasnt like the Harry they knew, Harry would normally just shrug it off and forgive and forget, it would take a lot for their 'Brother' to react this way to someone he loved .

Harry looked over to Hermione, who nodded for him to tell them what happened last month, unaware that someone was listening at the otherside of the door, rooted to the ground by shock at what he was about to hear...

''Those Bastards'' Ron growled out, he only heard they broke up, but not the account of how and why they broke up.

Ron who was sat next to Hermione, turned red with anger with every passing minute, whilst Neville looked revolted at the treatment his friend went through.

Fred and George sat in the at the rear of the table with hard stony faces,''please tell me, Harry that you dont plan to forgive them'', George asked seriously

Harry shrugged, not really knowing what he wanted, what he wanted to do, this was just all so confusing,''i dont know George'', he sighed, '' Idont really know what i want at the moment, they hurt me so bad and in so many ways, that i want to just hate them but i cant, there will always be some part of me that will always carry a soft spot for them, i can only hope that in time it wil ebb away''.

His friends all looked at him in a sympathetic way, big mistake!

''I dont need your sympathy, its not like i can do anything with it'', he snapped

Luna stood up and walked over to Harry and gently took his hand,'' sorry Harry but were all worried about you, we just dont want you to be mixed up with them again after all they have done, and we want to help you move on'', she smiled kindly, Harry on the other hand stared along with everyone else including Neville, That had to have been the sanest thing they had ever heard come out of the quirky blond.

''Thanks Luna'', Harry smiled recovering slightly

''oh your welcome Harry, you know what my mummy used to say to me?'' she asked,''no, its a very pretty poem'', she cleared her throat and continued on,'' _Never knew where to turn... Never knew what to look for..._

_Never knew if life was worth living when it meant you were always alone..._

_Until I found you..._

_My life changed, This time for the better..._

_I didn't feel so alone and lost..._

_I didn't feel like I was the only person that knew about me..._

_When I look into your eyes I see possibilities, Chances, Happiness, Love, Compassion..._

_Everything I have ever seeked..._

_I wish you knew how much you mean to me..._

_But it will never matter cause you turned your back on me..._

_Giving up on the one thing that could have made everything real for you..._

_You left me in tattered pieces again..._

_But this time, I will stand strong..._

_For I know that people do know who I am now..._

_For I know I am not invisible to the world..._

_And I know that no matter what, I am always going to be me..._

_And me...Is all I ever wanted to be..._

_So keep in mind the advice I am about to give you..._

_You never know what you have till its gone..._

_So hold on strong to what you love..._

_And don't let it slip through your fingers..._

_For once its gone, Its not likely to come back..._

_Because the one thing that made you happy at one point in time..._

_Is going to be someone else's..._

_And they are going to realize how amazing that one thing is..._

_And hold onto it forever, Leaving you alone and broken..._'' she recited

''That...that was beautiful Luna, thank you'', Harry sniffed

As did the person behind the door, for he had never heard anything as beautiful or as tradgic in his life but now he knew, he knew why Harry was going to be a single father and knew of the heartache the young man suffered and promised he would try and help him in anyway he can...

It was hours later and Harry was sitting by the window in the living room, the sun had began to set, casting a beautiful net of colours across the sky, But Harry was not paying attention to his surroundings, he stared of into the sky with tears falling slowly down his cheeks, seeing his friends and the reminder of what his ex lovers did had come back and hit Harry hard like a ton of bricks, after his friends had left he retreated to his room and sobbed on the bed, he eventually came down hoping in vain to be able to pull himself together, to just move on and forget about them, but he couldnt after all he carried in his womb a part of them and would forever have a part of them, he wept silently into his hands but was startled when the sound of someone clearing their voice sounded behind him.

''Hi Harry, i have your potions''. Ben indicated to the potion vials on the tray he was holding.

''oh right'', Harry coughed as he wiped his eyes and cheeks, then taking a sip of the first one,'' Its different from usual'', he comented,'' it tastes like vanilla'', he sent a questioning look at Ben.

''I changed the flavour for you, i know you didnt like the taste before and had the house elves tell me your preferences, and added the flavouring to the mix'', he smiled sheepishly, '' you'll find the second one now tasted of strawberries and the third one will taste of Peaches''.

''Ben you didnt have to go through all that trouble for me'', Harry exclaimed

''I know i didnt, but i wanted to, its the least i could do anyway'', he smiled,'' listen Harry i wanted to talk to you about something''.

''Yeah?'' Harry asked questioningly

''well its personal'', at Harry' blank look Ben continued,'' i wanted to ask about the father of the child'', he said bluntly

''What?'' Harry asked slightly shocked

''well you know, its just, in Wizard pregnancies its alot different from a witch's pregnancy as you already know, but i wanted to know is well...why your still clinging on to them?'' he asked hesitently

''what do you mean'', Harry demanded,'' You dont know anything about them and its quit frankly hardly any of your concern'' he replied.

''Harry i over heard you and your friends, i already know what they did to you, but you really dont understand''.

''Understand what'', Harry yelled cutting him off,'' that they literally broke my heart, or that they used me and threw me away or is it the fact that you eaves dropped on a private conversation when you were supposed to be out?''.

''Harry'', Ben said loudly getting the mans attention,'' you misunderstood me, yes i did eavesdrop on you, i wont deny it, and yes i heard every appauling thing they said and did to you which for that matter is absolutly discusting to use another like that, it was just cruel, but you dont understand what i ment, ment you shouldnt cling on to them like you are doing, your obviously pining for them and it is not good for the baby, in wizard pregnancies the male in question needs to have love, without it the baby cannot become as gifted and strong as the child should and could be, the loving touches and gestures that you see when a wizard is pregnant are more than what it seemes, its actually sending not only the father/lover ect.. magical signiture to the child but also the carriers, sending stronger protections to the baby and envoloping the child with both of your magic and love, which will then be taken in by the child and added to its own core,the love that the child receives is a magic beyond us all and can lead a long way for the child, do you understand me now Harry?'' Ben asked

''Your saying, that while im pining , im actually hurting the baby'' he asked slowly

''in a way..yes, but not as you put it, its more your weakening the magical protection the child has at the moment which in the long run could harm your baby and when the child is born, it wouldnt be as strong both magically and physically, wizarding pregnancies are a very complex thing and should never be taken lightly'', he answered, '' Now why dont you start here by telling me what in particular is bothering you about them?'' he asked

'' their wedding is coming up soon'' Harry replied flatly

''i see''.

''no you dont Ben, you dont see at all'', Harry said quietly before reached into his pocket and pulled out his invetation to the wedding and handed it over to a frowning Ben.

Ben carefully read over the invatation and sighed,'' Harry what does this tell you about what kind of people they are, i mean to set it on your own birthday?''.

''i dunno just cruel and selfish i guess'', he mumbled

''Exactly and do you really want people like that in your childs life, No you dont , do you? so rather than mope about them get yourself out there and find someone else, someone that can appreciate you, for you, not whatever titles you have but for you, for Harry James Potter and start your own family, show them that they cannot hurt you anymore show them that you have moved on, show them that the ship has sailed'', He smiled at Harry who smiled back, sending a wave of butterflies through his stomach...

''your right Ben, i dont need them and neither does my child'', he smiled at his Healer turned friend, feeling a lot lighter than he had for a long time, and feeling that the past was over making way for a new beginning, and a new Chapter in the life of Harry Potter...

**AN : So what do you all think? please keep reviewing and as always let me know of any mistakes, Chapter 6 will be next and let me tell you there will be some twist and turns here so please stay tuned ;)**


	6. A Birthday to Remember

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to J. , i Dont make any money from this nor would i wish too and nor i doubt i ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination. I took my inspiration for this story from Hard Truths however i have on numerous times emailed the author and let them know!**

**Chapter 6 : A Birthday to Remember**

_July 30th_

Harry Potter was at a cross road today, a whole month had passed since Harry had gotten the invetation to the wedding of his ex lover's and a whole month since he had hired and befriended his Healer, Ben Johnston.

Harry, had no idea what he would have done without Ben, true he had his friends and family he could talk to but it just was never the same as talking to Ben, it had taken some time for Harry to move past everything that had went one in the past two months, but finally with the help of Ben, Harry was starting to moving on.

The first week after he had discovered Harry' heartache, Ben had made it his personal mission to help the saviour's broken heart to heal, for the first week, Harry and Ben spent it getting to know one another then, Harry finally introduced Ben to his friends and family, With Ben' warm and friendly nature he had managed to fit in easily to the group, been accepted almost immediatly.

Ben proved to be able to converse with each of Harry' friends individually, with Neville he was able to strike up his interest by discussing all the various plants and their uses in medicine, and with Ron he had discovered another cannons fan and had a long discussion with the red head over possible player transfers, and had quite the engaging conversation with both Luna and Hermione about the development of Medicine.

Ben had proved to be an overall success with them all, Evan Remus (though he wouldnt admit it) seemed to be taken by the young man, and kept shooting him knowing looks, which Ben replied with a sheepish smile.

However happy Harry seemed during the day, his whole emotions changed at night, no matter how hard Harry tried he could not stop the sobs that came at night, on the third night after Ben had over heard Harry' conversation, he peeked into Harry' room after hearing a muffled cry and discovered Harry' crying frame, Though he had told him to try and move on he did understand it would take time and knew it would be a while before Harry was ready to move on, So Ben made it part of his nightly routine to pop into Harry' room and give the younger man a shoulder to cry on, and to Harry, Ben' comforeting presence helped to ease the pain and mend the old wounds, it was official Harry was starting to move on.

But today would be a real test for Harry, as today would be the first time Harry would ever see his child and what the sex is, but it was also the day before Severus and Draco where to be Bonded. Harry had already decided against going, ''there was no need to ruin his birthday after all'' as Ben would say, but still Harry could not decided whether or not today if he wanted to be on cloud Nine or just crawl back into bed and cry, but with some gentle coaxing from Ben, Harry dressed and went down to breakfast with some great dificulty, Due to Harry' bump he now needed assistance going up and down stairs and kept needing to sit down every so often, as Harry now rahter than looked the four months pregnant he was looked roughly six months now, something that both Harry and Andromeda where worried about.

As Harry decended the last step with Ben' assistance they walked (or in Harry case waddled), Harry discovered that Remus was sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee and looking on amusedly at Andromeda Tonks, who was trying unsuccessfully to convince a turqouised haired Teddy to eat some fruit with his breakfast.

''How you feeling Cub'', Remus asked as Harry plopped himself into the seat opposit him.

''nervous, excited, i dunno, its just so overwhelming'', he finished lamely

''I was the exact same when i was pregnant with Dora'', Andromeda smiled at him,'' but as soon as the picture develops the only feelings you'll have will be an overwhelming sense of joy and love, that nothing could ever compare to it'', she continued on with a sad smile

''i cant wait to see him or her, i really wonder if im having a boy or a girl'',Harry beamed

''well whatever the outcome, your going to have to go shopping soon to get in the supplies, and im talking about the clothes, toys, Bedding not the furniture'', she remarked before Harry even had a chance.

''i'll come with you if you like'', Ben offered trying to ignore the amused looks he was getting of Remus and Andromeda.

''Uncle Hawwy, how dida baby get in your tummy'', Teddy asked innocently

Harry spluttered on his tea at the question much to the amusement of the others,''yes Harry how did a baby get into your tummy'', Remus asked with smug grin on his face.

Harry cleared his throat and contemplated his answere before smiling wickedly back at Remus,''i think you should ask your Dad that one kiddo'', successing in wiping the smug look of the werewolves face.

ignoring the spluttering of Remus, Harry turned to Ben, '' what time is the appointment?''.

''in about 20 minutes, so we should probably start getting ready to leave'', he said getting up

''alright can someone help me up please'', Harry asked holding out both arms, for both Remus and Ben to pull Harry up.

after successfully pulling Harry up and straightening him out the three made their way to the floo ( Andromeda was staying at Potter orchid with Teddy),'' Who's going first then?'', Ben asked.

''i'll go through first and then you assist Harry through'', Remus replied taking a pinch of powder and stepping into the fireplace,'' St Mungo's Privet room 7'', he stated clearly before dissapearing in the green flames.

Ben and Harry looked at eacher before nodding in sync and stepping into the grate where Ben stated ''St Mungo's Privet room 7'', and dissapeared in the green flames.

They appeared moments later, in a strikingly white room with only two door's, the room smelt faintly of _Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover_, Both Ben and Remus helped to steady a wobbling Harry when he stepped out the grate.

''just take a seat Harry, i'll go let them know your here'', Ben smiled and headed out through the door on the left, closing it silently behing him.

Remus helped Harry to sit in one of the comfy looking chairs, before sitting down himself and studying his ''Nephew'', He noticed that Harry no longer seemed his content self, but rather a little fidgity and perhaps insecure, He then noticed that Harry kept shooting quick glances at the door in which Ben left and realized why Harry was behaving slightly odd.

''You like him dont you'', It wasnt a question it was a statement, Harry looked at Remus with slightly widened eyes.

''what, no..no of course not, well i mean, i do like him but as a friend and well...'' he trailed off not fooling the smiling werewolf

''Harry you dont have to pretend to me, you have nothing to hide and nothing to be afraid off, if you like him then i say good choice, Ben is a fine young man, but i would tred cautiously Harry, im not saying Ben would ever do what those snakes did, however i want you to be careful cub, i dont want to see you hurt again'', He asnwered gently with a kind smile

''im just confused Remus'', Harry sighed, ''its only been three months since i split up with Severus and Draco, i just feel like im moving on to someone too fast, and heck i dont even know what i feel to Ben, its just so confusing'', he finished quietly

''you want a bit of advice?'', Remus asked

''what?''

''talk to him, im pretty sure you'd feel 100% better if you told Ben how your feeling i promise'', Remus told Harry gently

''What and have him laugh in my face'', Harry asked incuriously

''You never know Harry, until you talk to him'', Remus said pointedly

Harry was about to reply when his name was called out, '' Harry there ready for you'', Ben said with a smile, as he led Harry into another cleanroom, though it was a cram colour rather than white and rather than a bookshelf and chairs there was a desk, a table full of potions and unusual equipment and a bed, next to which sat a cheerfull looking man, who was at least in his mid 60s Harry would have guessed.

''Good Morning Mr Potter, im Healer turnwell, i will be conducting your first scan, now tell me what do you know off magical scanning for pregnancies?'' Healer Turnwell asked pleasently.

''urr...well, i know i have to take a potion that allows the image to be copied on some parchment'', He asnwered nervously.

''Good, Healer Johnston ran throught what we will be doing then'', he smiled at Ben before continuing,'' Now i will ask you to take the green potion'', he indicated to the grass green potion on his right,'' then wait approximately four to five minutes before i will take a small vial of your blood, then i shall add 3 drops of this potion'', he indicated to the pruple potion next to the green,'' then i will pour it onto the parchments we have here, it was a total of six you asked for correct?'' He asked.

''yes Healer Turnwell'', Harry replied

''right'', he announced clapping his hands,'' Now im going to run some scans over you, to check if you and the baby is all right, so if you could please lie down'', he indicated towards the bed,'' thats a good lad'', He said after Harry had lay down,'' now i ask that you pull, your top just over your stomach, just makes the scan easier to work, Great scotts.'' he exclaimed when Harry showed his larger than normal bump.

''am i supposed to be this big sir?'' Harry asked looking at his bump.

''no, your not, however it isnt uncommon to be as large as you are, however i would like to know, who did your comfirmation test?'', Healer Turnwell asked frowning

''Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts' school nurse sir'', Harry answered politly, as Healer Turnwell waved his wand over Harry and look at the parchment that appeared infront of him, He read the words infront of him a couple more times then looked at he people around him, Remus Lupin was standing next to Harry with his hand on his shoulder frowning at at the parchment then to you Healer Johnston, who looked on warily and kept shooting small concerned looks at Mr Potter then to the young man himself, he was biting th bottem of his lip in a nervous manner, looking at the parchment in the Healers hands with a frightened expression.

''Well Mr Potter, everything appears fine'', he smiled at the young man,''however i have got some news, you are pregnant with twins'', he stated watching on in amusement at the dumbfounded expression that appeared across all of their faces.

''what'', Harry gasped out, looking very much like he had been slapped across the face.

''your Carrying twins Mr Potter, i beleive a boy and a girl'', he remarked looking back at the parchment in his hands to confirm this.

''But..but'', Ben stuttered,'' in all my reports, they said Harry was only carrying one child'', he almost gasped out.

''How could this have been missed Healer Turnwell?'', Remus asked calmly although he had turned paler than usual.

''Well it is quite simple Mr Lupin, Scans are not done until the witch or wizard is around 4 months, and young Johnston here only assists Harry before during and after the birth, meaning he is the one who monitors Harry' health and ensures he takes the right potions, so he would have no idea, however when Harry had the confirmation test, to state whether or not he was with child he should have known then'', he finished simply

''Did you say im having both a boy and girl?'', came the quiet voice of Harry

''Yes indeed young man'', Healer Turnwell smiled,'' now shall we move onto the pictures...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'_scene change'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

''awwww they're so adorable'', Andromeda tonks exclaimed as Harry showed her a picture of his twins, it was earlier on during the day, nearing evening time and Harry had just finished sending the pictures of his children to his family, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Ron and Hermion, and he gave one to Remus and one to Andromeda and kept the last one for himself.

Harry was still trying to get used to the idea of carrying twins, though he was getting used to the idea, after all it shouldnt have been a surprise with how large his stomach was, but it still came as quite the shock, poor Andromeda looked as if she was going to faint when Harry told her the news, and young Teddy was simply ecxtatic about Harry having twins.

''Have you thought of any names yet Harry'', Remus asked curiously

''Not yet, no..however i have thought of a Godfather'', Harry said smiling at the raised eyebrow he got of Remus.

''Oh and who are you picking? Ron, Neville''.

''you'', Harry announced cutting Remus off

''wha..me..Harry are you sure?'', Remus asked with wide eyes and opening and shuting his mouth like a goldfish.

''of course Remus, out of everyone i know, i would always pick you, your my Unvle Moony after all'', Harry beamed at the blushing werewolf.

''then i would be honnered to be the Godfather of your children'', He smiled happily.

''Harry you need to take your next dose of potions'', Ben announced coming into th living room carrying his tray of potions.

Harry groaned jokenly and in return got a false stern look of his Healer/Friend.

''Come on Harry, dont make me force it down'', Ben teased

''i shall never go down without a fight'', Harry exclaimed trying and failing to get himself up off the sofa, Ben laughed loudly at the sight before him and placed his tray on the coffee table in the corner,'' Come on Harry dont make me do this the hard way'', he chuckled at the young man.

''You'll never take me alive'', Harry bust out before falling into hysterical laughter along with Ben, who Harry grabbed hold off yanking him down, Ben fell onto the sofa laughing his head of until he and Harry both realized how close their face were to one another, they both jumped back blushing bright red, Ben turned and plucked the first potion of the tray and handed it to Harry smiling embarressedly at him, which Harry did in return.

Remus and Anromeda watched on in amusement, before looking at each out with knowing expressions on their face's...

_July 31st_

''Harry'', Ben whispered gently as he shook Harry awake,'' Come on Harry its time to get up'', His voice sounded, more firmly.

''Go Away'' Harry moaned groggily

''oh no you dont'', Ben chuckled, as he stopped Harry from retreating further under his duvet, ''come on up you get, Iv got your breakfast and potions all ready downstairs now come on up'', He said sternly.

Harry' eyes snapped open when he heard Ben close the door with a gentle _click, _and sat up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his glasses from the nightstand, he didnt want to get up today, he didnt actually want to do anything but mope around in his bed today, for today was the day Severus and Draco were to be bound, but alas now that Harry was awake he knew he wouldnt be able to sleep, sighing he got out of bed (with much effort) and did his morning routine before heading down stairs.

''Morning'' he grumbled to Ben, who in return chuckled at him.

''and a good morning to you Harry'', Smiling overly cheerful in Harry' opinion, '' you look nice'', Ben commented taking in Harry' appearance, some dark grey jeans with a figure hugging top, which showed Harry' slight muscular figure and the obvious bump.

''not so bad yourself'', Harry muttered sleepily

Ben chuckled at the obvious 'not' morning person infront of him, '' Happy Birthday Harry'', he smiled as he handed Harry a card and a long thin box.

''Ben you didnt have to get anything for me'', Harry replied breathlessly, after all he really didnt think Ben would get him anything but here he was proven wrong.

''nonesense Harry'', Ben smiled shyly at him.

Harry opened the card first a laughed at the picture on front, it was clearly done by muggles (as it didnt move at all) but it had a picture of Harry' face placed onto the body of an old man holding a zimmer frame.

He placed the card onto the table and opened the box and let out a gasp.

''Ben, how did you...where did you...'', Harry couldnt even complete his sentance as he was completly speachless at the present which lay in the box.

It was a simple sliver necklace long enough to be hidden under his t-shirt, but at the end was a samll pendant in the shape of a stag's head and wrapped around it, were some wild lillies and inside the pendant was a picture, one that Harry hadnt seen in ages, it was a picture of his mum and dad, arm in arm beaming at Harry, and on the side of his parents were Remus and Sirius, Harry simply stared wide eyed at the necklace, lost for words, he felt a sudden prickle in his eyes as tears started to form, wiping his cheek he looked up questionly at Ben who was looking at Harry with a mixture of emotions clear on his face, Sadness, Anxiousness and something else Harry couldnt quite put his finger on.

''Thank you'', He eventually sniffed out, wiping his eyes again, '' its absolutly beautiful''.

''your welcome Harry'', Ben smiled shyly back at him, clearing his throat hw continued,'' Come on Harry you'll want to eat your breakfast, you have a busy day ahead of you'', he smiled

''really'', Harry questioned curiously

''yep, you are going to have the time of your life today fine sir'', Ben said with a fake posh voice,'' today is the day that you you go to the fair ground for the first time in your life, then afterwards a nice horseback ride on the beach, not to worry'', he added seeing Harry about to protest,'' we'll put some glamours on you along with some charms to protect the babies along with a feather light charm to help you walk around freely, and then your set for the day'', he grinned at the look on Harry' face,''Now come on Mr, eat'', he nodded to the plate infront of Harry.

Harry was in complete awe, never before had anyone done anything as special on his birthday, yes his friends and family threw him a party or took him out for dinner, but to do something as meaningful as what Ben did...Harry could feel a flutter in his stomach and was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the babies, and felt his heart begin to pound in his chest, this was it Harry thought, i now know i dont just like Ben, Im falling for him...

A few hours later found Harry and Ben standing on Blackpool pier, looking at the fair ground, Harry suddenly felt like a kid in a candy store, he didnt know what he wanted to do first, there was so much he could do, without a second thought he quickly sprinted over to the bumper cars dragging an amused Ben along with him,it had been quite the experience too, for all Harry couldnt drive he felt as if he made up for it, smashing his car into as many other's as he could and in particular Ben' causing the other man to simply shake his head in amusement.

The pair happily strolled through the entire ground, stopping only to go on the rides, Ben had to take several minutes to get over the waves of dizzyness that hit him after riding a bunch of the rollercoasters, and practically begged Harry to move on to the games.

the pair had emense fun playing all the games, and raffels they came across, occasionally winning some form of goodies, until Harry gasped loudly and looked on at a stuffed black dog, Ben could clearly see the want in Harry' eyes and knew it also reminded him of his deceased Godfather, so Ben strolled over to the milk bottle game, and asked the man what he had to do to win the dog.

''Ben you really dont have to'', Harry tried unsuccessfully

''its alright Harry, i know how much that dog would mean to you'', he smiled at Harry much to the annoyance of the man behind the counter.

''scuse me, but are yer ganna play the damn game or not'', he grunted moodily

'' yes please could i have one a ticket please'', Ben asked politly ignoring the look the man was giving him.

'' yer get three balls, so three goes if yer get all 5 bottles down, yer get the dog, yer get three down, yer get some cotten candy, yer get less then three yer get nowt'', he finished with a grunt

Ben flung his first ball but missed all the bottles, he flung the second and took out the top three then on his last ball he hit the rest, the man took down the stuffed dog and practically flung it at the two before turning his back on them.

Harry flung his arms around Ben thanking him over and over for winning the dog for him, in which Ben replied, ''its no problem Harry'', he smiled hugging the smaller man back.

At mid afternoon, after having some lunch the pair headed off to the beach to go horseback riding, after being helped up Harry found he quite enjoyed it, he and Ben had rode up and down the beach for the remaining afternoon just simply enjoying each other's presence, and when it came time to hand the horse's over Harry found he was wishing the day could last a little longer, this had to have been the best day he could ever remember.

''Fancy a walk along the beach, i hear they're setting fireworks off tonight'', Ben asked holding his hand out to Harry, Harry placed his hand into Ben' and felt a tingle of electricity shoot through his hand that it caused him to gasp, and by the looks on Bens face he too felt the odd sensation.

the two walked along the beach as the sunset, casting the most beautiful array of colours, pinks and orange streames streaked across the sky as the sun drowned in the horizon, it's rays of light glimmering in the darkness as the clouds faded and the pale moon peeked at out against the stars.

the pair settled themselves onto the sand and basked in each other's company, sitting in comfortable silence, Harry tilted his head back and looked up to the sky and watched a shooting star, streaked across the sky,'' you know'', he suddenly said more to himself than Ben, who nontheless gave Harry his full attention,'' my old teacher, used to tell me that when you see a shooting star its a persons soul actually going into heaven, and then when you wish on it your dreams will come true'', he said quietly still looking up at the stars.

''what would you wish for Harry?'', Ben asked queitly as Harry lay his head on Ben' shoulder unconciously.

Harry seemed on the verge of saying something but thought better of it and opted for a simple shrug.

Ben was puzzled by this, normally he and Harry could talk about anything, what was Harry not wanting to tell him he wondered, as he entwining his fingeres with Harry', '' you know what i'd wish for?'', he asked Harry, who looked up at him curiously.

''to have someone like you'', he answered not looking at Harry.

''What d'you mean'', Harry asked breathlessly, hardly daring to believe Ben had just said that.

Ben suddenly looked down at Harry and gazed deeply into his eyes, Emerald meeting Saphire before he answered,'' i said someone like you Harry, i dont think you know how amazing you truly are, shhh'', He put a finger onto Harry' mouth as be bagan to protest,'' Harry you really have no idea how truly priviliged i am to have you in my life, even as a friend, Your beautiful, kind, loyal and very funny Harry'', He said barely above a whisper but loud enough for Harry to hear, Ben began rubbing his thumb along Harry' jawline gently as he continued to gaze deeply into his eyes, '' when i first met you Harry i thought i would be your meer Healer, then you became more than just a patient to me, you became my friend, one of the best friends i could ever have had, then i heard of the awful ordeal you had been with, before we met and decided to Heal your broken heart and do you know what happened next?'', He asked Harry slowly beginning to lean closer to Harry.

Harry sat there open mouthed in shock, was...was Ben admitting to having feelings for him? him Harry, Harry barely had enough time to let Ben' speach sink in before Ben asked what happened next, Harry shook his head as all speach was currently wiped away from Harry.

Ben paused meer inches away from Harry' lips before he answered him,'' i fell in love with you Harry'', he whispered softly before closing the distance, just as the fireworks from the pier were set off into the sky.

which would describe exactly how Harry felt about the kiss, for he saw fireworks before his very eyes as he and Ben shared their first passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around Ben' neck just as Ben wrapped his arms around Harry' waist, neither wanting the night to end.

**AN : Pheeeeeeew that one took a while, but yes Harry and Ben got together ^_^ and about the twins, i couldnt decide whether to have a boy or girl and kept getting asked for it to be twins, so im gunna need some names people, and i have said it about 50 times now, i took my inspiration for this story from Hard truths but i have notified the author and only the beginning of the story is taken from them, the rest is my plot line :)**


	7. Love, Happiness and Snakes

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to J. , i Dont make any money from this nor would i wish too and nor i doubt i ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination. I took my inspiration for this story from Hard Truths however i have on numerous times emailed the author and let them know!**

**Chapter 7 : Love, Happiness and Snakes**

_August 13th_

It had been a whole two weeks, since Ben and Harry shared their first kiss on Blackpool beach, two whole magical weeks of Harry having a smile permanently plasted onto his face and two weeks since Harry had found the one thig he had been searching for for a long time, Love, and he found it in someone he knew he could love and trust unconditionally, When he had first met Ben he realized there was a connection and some attraction but after a while he knew he had started to fall for the Young Healer, but after his birthday he knew that he loved him, Harry Potter loved Ben Johnston, and Harry had no regret about it, Harry had feared that if he moved on he would feel guilty towards Severus and Draco, but could not bring himself to do so as Ben had become the perfect man for Harry and more, not only did he still tend to his Healer duties for Harry as well as his newly added boyfriend duties, he had also managed to place a single red rose on Harry' pillow with a samll note stuck to it, wither with simple complement to very romantic poems and verses, every morning before he woke up, which undoubtably brought a smile to Harry' day, despite the morning sickness he had, despite the cramps he got from his heavy baby bump and despite being unable to see his feet now, Ben had always managed to fix a smile for Harry before a frown of any kind could even sneak onto Harry' face.

The day after Harry' birthday, He and Ben had called his family and friends round for dinner where they announced to his family (Remus, Andromeda, Teddy, Albus, Hermione, Neville, Luna and The Weasley's) that he was now Dating Ben, and was met by an enthusiastic applause from them all and a loud, '' well its about time'', from Andromeda.

Albus came over to greet Harry with a twinkle that could put any star to shame, shining brightly in his eyes,'' Harry my dear boy, im glad to see you smiling as brightly as you are now, and i thank you for the picture of the twins'', he grinned patting the large bump on Harry' front.

''Not at all Albus, i thought that as grandfather you deserved to at least see your grandchildren'', he beamed back.

''well Harry, i doubt you would have any objection and if you did im sure Mr Johnston would tell you the same, but i have decided against giving you the DADA job, purely for the fact that i would presume you would rather spend thattime with your new family'', he smiled warmly

''Not at all Albus'', Harry replied, in truth what with everything going on he had completly forgot about his job offer.

so yes Life was going rather well for Harry Potter but across the country things were not going as well for two newly bonded lovers...

''Sev, please not tonight, im exaughsted'', Draco Malfoy groaned to his lover, '' no im serious Sev stop it'', he snapped at the older man, who growled in fustration

''And why not'', He spat at his younger lover.

''Sev we've done it every night since the wedding, i need a break i am 8 months pregnant'', he groaned looking at his bump in disgust.

''all the more reason to simply ravish you'', he purred into Draco' ear as he rubbed his shoulders, and licked his neck.

''No Sev not tonight'', Draco said firmly shoving the older man off.

''then what am i to do tonight, sit around and knit'', he asked sarcastically, pouting like a child and crossing his arms.

''i dunno entertain yourself, i want at least one night to recuperate from your pounding'', he replied waspishly,'' at least you can look on the bright side Sev'', he added happily

''oh and pray tell, what that is'', he asked grumpily, glaring at his young lover

''at least were not sitting all alone, wallowing in self pity, filled with heartach and other ridiculous nonesense'', he said smirking in mirth at the thought of Harry still crying over them, though Draco was slightly sad that Harry didnt show at their bonding, he had hoped he would show, if anything it would be quality entertainment for himself, Severus and all their guests to watch the saviour known as Harry Potter hear of how happy they were without him, and boast openly about their happy family, (even if it did lack the usual malice).

however, Now that the bonding and honeymoon was over they could no longer keep insulting the stupidity of Harry, as their relationship had become somewhat dull and now mainly relied on sex to keep the spark between them and the occational insult towards Harry, but even that was loosing its fun, Draco would never admit it but, now that Harry was gone, he was starting to miss the Gryffindore, the way he would get up early just to make him and Sev breakfast, or how he would run the most amazing bath, after a long stessfull day at work, Severus had done non of that, it was more the physical park for him and even then it was always focused on Sev, leaving Draco all high and dry.

Severus on the other hand, was basking in the glory of finally bringing the golden boy down, and openly boasted to the Malfoy seniors, what a terriable shag he was, however under the icy mask of the Slytherin, he too was starting to miss the black haired young man, the way he would rub ointments into his back at night after a gruelling day, or how he would clear up his chambers when he stayed over.

All and all the two Slytherins (though, they wouldnt say it to the other) were starting to miss Harry Potter.

Slipping on his facade Severus smirked at the thought of James Potter' son in misery over the loss of the two lovers,'' indeed, i was thinking perhaps bringing him back, for us both to pound him senseless'', he smirked at the idea

Draco' eyes widened, though he wouldnt admit it he really did want to see Harry just to see him wallow over himself (draco told himself), and he really could admit the man was good in the bedroom,'' sure Sev, i bet he's come crawling back without any question asked'', he added snidely

''then it is settled we shall see the old coot and find out where Potter is residing, simply say we didnt mean it and our personal whore is back where he belongs'', Severus smiled nastily, however he too wanted to check and see how Harry was, obviously to see if he was still devestated by the break up (Severus told himself without any real mallice).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _''Next Morning'' _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to their word, as soon as they were up and reasy, Severus and Draco had left their quaters at quater to nine to go see Albus Dumbledore, ''toffee tarts'', Severus sneered in disgust as he and Draco swept past the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmasters office.

''Severus, Draco what a pleasent surprise'', Albus said, putting his quill down and looking up at the men, though far from sounding as near as welcome as he had done once upon a time, the old man meerly sent them both a piercing stare as he rested his chin on his finger tips.

ever since the breakup with Harry, Albus had become somewhat cold and distant to the young lovers, even declining to attend their bonding ceremony , something that saddened the couple, infact the only reason Albus had never fired the two was simply because of their exceptional brewing skills, though they did come very close to been let go.

''Albus'', Severus inclined his head politly as did Draco.

''we were wanting to know how Harry was getting on'', Severus said quietly

''and possibly see him, to...apologize for what happened'', Draco added on hesitating over his words.

''we feel terrible'', Severus sneered at the word,'' over how things ended and wish to ahh...see how he is...coping'', he finished in a somewhat bored tone.

Dumbledore studied the two intently for a few minutes, taking in what they had said, he noted Draco' guilty expression and his constant fidgiting, and then looked to Severus, who had closed himself off with his occlumency shields.

sighing he straightend himself up and looked at both the men before him with sever dissapointment lacing his eyes,'' And why would i tell any of you where Harry is?'', he asked cheerfully,'' the last time i was aware, the pair of you had openly boasted of your accomplishment on, how did you put it? Broke the Boy who Lived'', Albus finished coldly

''Well thats what we wanted to apologize for headmaster everything we've said and done'', Draco added quickly, ''we wanted to tell him how we were and are really sorry and would like to just see him again'', he remarked with slight desperation in his voice.

''then i shall be sure to pass the message on to Harry for you'', Albus stated glancing quickly at the picture of Harry' twins on his desk.

''You dont understand Albus, we would like to see Harry ourselves'', Severus tried smoothly, only to be cut off.

''Look, we really feel terrible about what happened and want to just see him again, we're even willing to have him around again'', Draco cried out desperatly.

''and the answer is No'', Albus stated firmly, his magic radiating dangerously around him, succeeding in making the two men back away.

''i have watched Harry suffer to much as it already is, and i shall not allow you to add anymore suffering onto him, so No i will not allow you to see him and i cirtainly will not tell you were he is currently residing'', Albus finished indicating this meeting was over.

The two men sighed in defeat and left the office, with their shoulder's slumped and a glum expression plastered onto their faces.

''well there goes that plan out the window'', stated a glum Draco

''indeed'', Severus sighed, ''fancy a trip out Draco?'', He asked

''sure why not, its not like iv got much else to do'', Draco replied moodily

Severus rolled his eyes at Draco' behaviour and was about to comment but stopped when he noticed Remus lupin in the enterance hall, talking to Hermione, they got close enough to only get pieces of whatever they where talking about, something about some guy called Ben taking someone out shopping, but they stopped when they noticed the two Slytherins and the two pairs glared at each other.

Severus sneered at the pair and grabbed Draco' arm and practically dragged the younger male out making sure his shoulder banged into the werewolves before decending down the steps and to the gates, where they apparated to central London.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_''Mean while''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

''Oh Harry'', Ben' cheerful voice floated through Potter Orchid, '' are you ready yet?''.

''Nearly'', Harry' voice floated back, Harry was currently getting ready to go out shopping with Ben, after all he did need to start getting clothes for the babies, as well as a bunch of other things, Ben and Harry had both decided that, today they would shop in muggle london rather than the wizarding world, Ben would cast a simple charm, so that muggles would not notice Harry' large bump, as well as a feather light charm so he wouldnt have to keep stopping for a rest.

''Alright here i come'', Harry called down the hallway, as he waddled his way to where Ben was waiting by the fireplace.

''Alright love, come here i'll get the charms on you'', Ben said as Harry came through the door, Ben had dhot up to assist Harry into the living room to ensure he was alright, Harry had always thought it would be annoying having someone constantly worrying and fretting about you, however with Ben he thought it to be incredibly sweet, After Ben had finished the charms, her held his arm out to Harry to escort him to the fireplace.

''would you permit, a poor lonely gentlemen escort a fine man like yourself to the wonders of the city of London'', he joked as he took Harry' hand and gave it a quick peck.

Harry jokenly rolled his eyes and stood on his tip toes, giving Ben a simple yet loving kiss, ''I would allow you to escort me to hell and back, if it ment i would be able to be with you'', he whispered shyly.

Ben grinned and swiftly caught Harry' lips with his own then whispered back, ''i would give you my heart in a box, if i didnt need it, and even then that is a minor inconvenience'', he smiled at the blush spreading across Harry' face.

the pair stepped into the fireplace, with Bens left arm securely around Harry' waist, and in his right Hand some shimmering floo powder, ''Diagon Alley'', he announced clearly, and with a woosh he and Harry were gone, appearing moments later in the leaky cauldron.

Neither stopped to chat to anyone as they headed out the door to muggle london.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'' Sev and Draco' POV''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus and Draco appeared with a '_pop'_ in an alleyway about a street away from the leaky cauldron, The pair looked at each other and nodded and made their way to Muggle London, their first stop being at the muggle bank, where Severus withdrew some money (Severus has a muggle bank account), and headed towards the shops.

they stopped into a few of the basic shops looking around at this and that, and occasionally buying the odd thing for the baby, Severus and Draco (much to Draco' reluctance) had decided to buy the baby something from both worlds, such a books, clothes and even stuffed animals (the ones in the Wizarding world came to life), Severus had insisted on this, so his child had a ''broader range of knowledge that exceed into both worlds, which could become very'' useful he had stated.

they eventually came upon a large children's store that looked new, stepping in they saw an array of items for children from furniture to toys and to clothes and then to the baby products, both Severus and Draco bypassed all the baby care things (as they had house elves that took care of changing, cleaning and feeding their child)and headed for the clothes as they would start buying and stocking up on things now, as to save them the hassel later.

the pair spilt off into their own direction, (something Draco was grateful for, as Severus had no sense of style at all when it came to clothes) and Draco stopped at some of the large racks and began shifting through the assortment of clothes, picking out the odd one now and then, He didnt notice that he was about to bump into someone until it was too late.

''Ouch, watch where your going will you'', He snapped, then his glare faltered as he looked at the hansome man before him, he stared into the most the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen, a deep sapphire blue, reminding Draco of the mediterranean sea, he looked the man up and down subtly, He had a muscular built and roughly came to be about 6ft 9 - 6ft 10, with gorgeous brown hair that kind of resembled Harry' hair style though much more tame, ''sorry i didnt see you'', He smiled charmingly at the man.

''oh not to worry, i should have been looking where i was going'', he smiled politly

''not at all, Im Draco..Draco Malfoy'', Draco introduced himself, holding his hand to the man who shook it breifly.

''Ben johnston'', He introduced himself, vaugly aware he had heard that name before.

''are you new around here, if you are me and a friend would gladly show you around'', Draco asked arrogantly, as he thought Severus would definatly be impressed if the pair managed to bed this overly hansome bloke he thought, inwardly smirking.

'' no thank you'', Ben politely declined, ''im only here shopping with my partner for the day, then we'll be heading back home'', he stated.

''oh thats too bad, i should think, myself and my partner would like to see you arund more often'', Draco winked at the man, who raised his eyebrows.

''well as i said i am with someone, so i will have to again decline your offer'', he told him sternly, ''well it was nice meeting you but i should get back to my partner'', Ben announced turning and walking away before Draco could protest.

Draco glared at the direction Ben went off in for a moment longer before stalking off to fins Severus, he didnt have to look far as he was only a few rows away, he told Severus all about the stunning man he had met, and allowed the man to look through his mind momentarily to have a look for himself, he smirked at his young lover and agreed they must try and snag him for themselves, as he was too much of a good dish to let by.

the pair looked around for the man with striking blue eyes but due to the high rails of clothes it was hard, the high rails ment that the two could only see people's heads just above the rails, after 20 minutes of searching the pair stopped in their tracks at the sight before them.

About 5 rails away, having not seen the pair yet, still looking through the clothes, was Harry Potter.

the pair turned to each other and smirked, Severus leaned over to Draco and whispered, ''probably buying something for scorpius'', he smiled nastily in mirth.

they started heading closer, they had taken a mere five step when they both halted at the sight before them, the stunningly hansome man whome they planned to bed, Ben was standing behind Harry, wrapping his arms around him from behind kissing his neck softly, they saw as Harry tilted his head to face Ben and kissed him softly on the lips, with a smile evident on his face blissfully unaware of the Onyx and Grey eyes watching his every move.

the pair watched in stunned silence, unable to comprehend what they were seeing, Harry had moved on? and by the looks of things he was happy too, Severus' face had an array of emotions, the most prominant being, a cross between a frown and a glare, before he developed a large smirk, ''Tell me Draco, how would you feel, if we were to...lets say break up this sickening sight?'', he asked smiling nastily

Draco didnt answer at first, for he was still staring at Harry, he had never seen him that happy nor had he ever looked at him or Severus with that much love evident in his eyes, Draco felt slightly uncomfortable watching the two just cuddle and openly stare lovingly into each others eyes with the occasional kiss thrown into the mix, he watched as their lips met for the fourth time, when he started to glare, he felt an array of emotions hit him like a bulldozer, he felt jelousy and rage roar within his very soul, he was furious, furious that Harry dared move on and find someone who could possible be the one for Harry, no Draco would put a stop to this, Harry didnt deserve someone like Ben, not someone as handsome and charming as he was,No he deserved all the ill fated drama he got, Harry should not have moved on, he should be locked in a room crying in despair, unable to cope without him and Severus there to pound him senseless, to walk all over him,to get their kickes out of him before telling him to go, this would not do at all,so It was decided he would put a stop to this before it was too late.

''Indeed Severus, lets just show our darling Harrykins'', he sneered in disgust, ''where his place is and where he ought to stay'.

they noted Harry and Ben had walked to the aisle and where slowly coming closer, the pair both stepped into the aisle just as Harry looked up.

the 3 started at each other simply lost for words, for all Harry had charms for Muggles to not notice his large bump, however it did not work on wizards and both Severus and Draco where staring open mouthed at Harry' bump, their eyes as wide as their mouths and their skin drastically changing from their usual pale to a greyish white.

Harry and Bens POV :

Harry on the other hand was shocked at seeing his ex lovers, he didnt even respond when Ben had tried getting his attention and simply stared at the men, he couldnt exactly describe what he was feeling, but he knew one thing seeing them now he just felt plain strange, he was expecting to be upset or angry or even happy he didnt know, but he just felt like he didnt care now, like he didnt care what they did or what they said, however he did feel uneasy as they had obviously noticed his bump and it wouldnt take a genious to work out who the father was, he quickly gropped for Ben' hand for silent support, and subtly nedded his head to where Draco and Severus stood.

''Harry what is it?'', Ben asked slightly worried at the lack of response he was getting from Harry, he was even more alarmed when he grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently and gave an almost nonexisting nod towards two people a few tows down, he recognized the blond haired man as that Draco Malfoy who tried to seduce him, and he noted the greasy haired, hooked nose man as his old potions professor and Harry' ex, he suddenly realized where he had heard the blonds name before, he was Harry' ex and current partner of Severus Snape, ''shit'', he swore under his breath.

''c'mon Harry lets get you out of here'', Ben said taken Harry' arm gently and guiding him to the tills to pay for their things, this seemed to snap the Slytherins out of their trance.

''why the rush Potter'', Draco spat out venomously, advancing as quick as he could.

''what in gods name is that'', Severus growled pointing at the bump on Harry' front.

''that is called a pregnancy bump Sir'', Harry sneered in anger at the two.

''dont you dare get smart with me you freak'', he spat visiously causing Harry to wince at the word,''im intregued to se you found yourself someone, after all its such a shame...a pretty specimen such as Mr Johnston here has been stuck with such a pathetic little whore such as yourself, pity really maybe he could use a _real_ man'', Severus said icily to Harry attempting to goad him on.

''and what makes you think id want such a greasy haired basterd such as yourself Snape'', Ben asked angrily standing with a hand on Harry' shoulder glaring with fire in his saphire eyes.

''it is a shame you've set yourself up, to carry Potter around, shame really, how you'll have to care for those freakish burdens he calls a child'', Draco never finished his sentance as Harry, enraged with a mixture of hatred for the two men and all the hormones from being pregnant, coursing through his veins, slapped Draco across the face.

''CRACK''

Severus had again punched Harry in the face and raised his hand to collide with Harry' large bump but never made it, as Bens fist caught him square in the jaw, then again in his nose, then his foot collided with Severus balls.

Panting heavily Ben ceased himself, shaking with anger, with some satisfaction Ben grabbed Harry' hand and took him out of the shop, quickening his pace when he noticed te two Slytherins following.

they made it to the leaky cauldron, with Harry gasping for breath, Ben took Harry' arm and hooked it around his shoulder and took him to the fireplace and quickly flinging the powder in the grate he stepped in and yelled Potter orchid, Severus and Draco had only managed to see Ben and Harry disapear in a swirl of green flames as they barged in through the door.

''This isnt over'', Severus vowed, Glaring as the flames died down.

Draco sighed, now that the adreline had wore off, he was starting to feel guilty at his reaction to Harry, he didnt mean for things to turn the way it did, but seeing him with someone else had made something click in him then the most common words he knew floated through his head..._you never know what you have, until it gets away..._ and Draco could see that, he may have just ruined the one last shot he ever had with Harry.

He looked at Draco longingly, thinking of how Harry and Ben looked at one another and knew he would never have what they have.

**AN : Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun, what do you guys think? O, E, A, P, D, T ? so now Severus and Draco now, what will happen next we shall find out?**

**and i would like to thank everyone who has emailed their ideas, please keep doing so, and please give me baby names... also HeartGlow was correct, Harry is just past the 5 month mark being pregnant, and Draco is due in October/November time, and Harry is due January. also incase you want to know Ben is supposed to be 24 and was in Ravenclaw when he was at Hogwarts (so he wouldnt really know Harry, and nor Harry him) next chapter may take a bit longer to update (a days delay at most), only because its going to be a long one so please bare with me but for now this is Lady Slytherin signing off... **


	8. Truth, Reveltaions and More

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to J. , i Dont make any money from this nor would i wish too and nor i doubt i ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination. I took my inspiration for this story from Hard Truths however i have on numerous times emailed the author and let them know! the Beginning will be very similar however the plot IS different and will show in later chapters.**

**Chapter 8 : Truth, Revelations and More.**

''Harry'', Ben gasped as he sprung forwards, to catch Harry as he fell out the fireplace, ''come on love, sit down i'll be back in a few moments'', Ben gently said as he bustled out the room, returning moments later with a bruise salve and calming draught.

''Here take this'', he said handing the vial of potion to Harry, and began gently rubbing some of the thick yellow past onto Harry' face, where Severus' hand print still showed clearly.

Harry had sat in a daze, still unsure of how to react, he had been shocked to see his ex lovers and enraged, how they had called not only his, but their children Freaks, he could handle them calling himself a freak but not his children, Harry then groaned as he put his face nto his hands, as Ben gently rubbed slow circles on his back, Harry had been thoroughly thankfull he had Ben with him, and was flattered how Ben had defended Harry' honor after Severus had hit him, he looked up slightly and looked into those beautiful blue eyes and let out a sob before flinging his arms around Bens neck, crying onto his shoulder.

Ben had just sat there and held onto Harry, he didnt need an explanation, he knew it must have been tough for Harry to see his ex's, but then to have them react the way they did, was enough to make anyone, especially someone pregnant, to break down, so Ben held Harry into his arms, whispering over and over,'' it'll be alright'', and gently kissing his temple now and again.

''what am i going to do now Ben? they know, they know about the babies, you...d...d..dont think they'll t...t..try to take them away from me do you?'', Harry gasped out over his sobs.

''i'd like to see them try love, and if they do, there isnt anything they can really do about it, seeing as your the one carrying them, that and the fact that they were Death Eaters, would play against them'', Ben gently told Harry.

''well i there is that i suppose'', Harry sighed

''you stay here love'', Ben whispered, kissing Harry on the cheek and attempted to stand up, but was stopped when Harry grabbed his wrist.

''what? where you going'', Harry asked slightly panicked.

''im going to see Headmaster Dumbledore, whatever those two will try to do Albus will be able to help us'', Ben replied calmly, looking deeply into Harry' emerald eyes.

Harry sighed in defeat, knowing Ben was only doing it to protect him and his babies, he let Ben get up and with one last kiss he flooed to Hogwarts, leaving Harry sitiing on the sofa, with his eyes beginning to droop, for Ben had slipped a mild sedative into Harry' calming draught to help him sleep off his anxiety.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_''Hogwarts''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ben stepped through Albus' fireplace surprising the elderly wizard, who had looked up from his papers.

''Mr Johnston, to what do i owe you this pleasure'', Albus beamed at the young man.

''Severus and Draco thats what'', Ben replied

Albus' smile faltered at that,''what do you mean?'', he asked frowning

''whilst me and Harry where shopping in london today, we came upon the pair'', Ben stated.

Albus sat there with a frown, he knew the pair had wanted Harry back, But how would they take seeing Harry happy and having moved on, he pondered, they would not have taken it well and by the looks of Ben' bruised knuckles, they may have crossed the line.

''Albus'', Ben spoke, snapping the older man out of his thoughts, ''they know about Harry'', Ben told him, Ben had come towards the desk and plopped himself down opposit the headmaster, and put his head into his hands, he didnt want to think how the two could use this against Harry, and Ben cirtainly didnt want to lose Harry either, he couldnt stand the thought of not having the green eyed man in his life, true they had only been together for long, but Ben knew that Harry was it for him, he knew he loved Harry and wanted to be with Harry so long as he lived, he had never really knew the man whilst he was at Hogwarts, due to the fact he was a Ravenclaw and 4 years ahead of him, but he always admired the man through the stories he heard of Harry' adventures, he also beleived the man when he said he didnt enter the tri-wizard tournement, his face was enough to gather that, and he believed the man when he said Voldemort had returned. when he became a healer and did his volunteering for the war, he often heard of the boy who lived, constantly thwarting Voldemort and his Death Eaters, then came the defeat, he personally never witnessed the ''epic duel'' but he heard how Harry had never backed down or even battered an eyelid with fear, then when he walked through the doors of Potter Orchid and stood close to Harry he didnt know what to think, he had of course seen the man before, but that was from afar or only a glimps, he never really looked at the man until that moment, he looked into his emerald eyes and saw pain, agony and sorrow, never before had he expected to see the Great Harry Potter look defeated and he knew he had to help him, he never saw Harry as the poster boy the ministry strung up, but he saw a man, crying for help, so he took on the role, and fell in love along the way, he had only just gotten the man he loved with all his being and was not about to give him up without a fight!

''Mr Johnston'', Albus asked breaking Ben' train of thought, ''may i ask how Harry is coping at the moment?''.

''He was upset, obviously Sir,'', he replied softly, ''i tended to his bruised cheek though and gave him a calming draught with a mild sedative added to let him sleep'', Ben answered.

''Bruise?'', Albus questioned

''Yes Sir, Severus punched him in th face and...''.

''and judging by your fist, you lashed back at Severus correct?'', Albus finished with a stern look.

''Yes sir'', Ben agreed sheepishly

''and what is the cause, for Severus to rais his hand to Harry?''.

''Draco, he called the twins a pair of freakish burdens, and well you know Harry there is only so much he can take before he snaps, but add on the pregnancy hormones im very surprised he hadnt snapped before Draco had gotten that far'', Ben answered earnestly

Albus sighed and frowned deep in thought, he knew they would not let this matter rest but how far, is the pair willing to go, thats what worried Albus.

''Sir, what are their legal standings?'', Ben asked

''Legal standings? what do you mean'', Albus asked

''Harry is worried they'll try and gain custody of the twins, and you know family means everything to Harry, i have already told him they wont really get far, what with their history..'', Ben went on, until Ablus cut him off

''That maybe true Mr Johnston, however one thing does stand in Harry' way, the fact that he is having his children out of wedlock will play against him, should they decide to go for custody'', Albus sighed sadley knowing this is probeblies how they would get back at Harry

''What,no they cant, Albus surely they cant do that, not after Harry saved them, saved us all from that monster surely they would overlook that'', Ben asked weakly turning pale

''im afraid its not that simple, its an old pureblood tradition and since both Draco and Severus are in the high end of the pureblood circle, the court would more or less rule in their favour'', Albus sighed again defeatedly

''cant we do something? cant you do something?'', Ben demanded

''im afraid my hands would be tied''.

''DONT GIVE ME THAT, SURELY THERE MUST BE SOMETHING, ANYTHING'', Ben exploded breathing heavily he slumped back down.

''there is one thing that you can do Mr Johnston'', Albus said queitly

''What, tell me i'll do anything, if it means Harry' happiness'', he begged

''Bond with him, Bond with Harry before the children are born, and then you would have to blood adopt them, its the only way to ensure Severus and Draco have no control'', Albus answered.

Ben sat in his seat stunned, Bond.. the word kept running through his head, of course he'd love to but they had only been dating a month, and adopt the children, he didnt know what to say.

''its the only way Ben'', Albus answered gently patting his hand before standing up abruptly and heading to a picture of a beautiful vase of lilies, and pllued the painting foreward, he reached inside and pulled a small navy velvet box out and brought it over to where Ben sat looking on curiously.

''Sir what is it, if i may ask'', Ben asked curiously

''this my boy, is the Engagment ring of one James and Lily Potter, i have been keeping hold of these since the reading of their will, i was asked to keep hold of them until Harry was to ask that lucky someone to Marry him'', He asnwered kindly, pushing the box infront of Ben.

Ben reached foreward slowly and hesitated before opening the box, inside was the most beautiful yet simple pair of silver rings Ben had ever seen, they both had a small simple diamond set in the middle, however the diamond had a swirl of colours, Emerald Green and Saphire blue swirling together creating a magnificent effect, and engraved inside the rings where the words _All my love my heart and soul, Eternally yours i am forever _Ben stared at the rings blinking tears at how they fit both him and Harry, though it was quick Ben knew he must do this and knew he would not regret it, He loved Harry and he knew he wanted a family with him, he looked up at Albus he was watching him with a gentle granfatherly expression and nodded to the old man, Ben Johnston was going to propose to Harry Potter.

But first he had to ask the one person who ment the world to Harry' permission first, so Ben thanked Albus picked up the box and placed it in his inside jacket pocket and left to go see Remus Lupin and tell him his intention on marrying Harry and hope the werewolf would give his blessing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''HOW DARE HE'', Severus bellowed as he and Draco arrived back in their quaters at Hogwarts, Severus set to fixing his broken nose and rubbing bruising salve along his face, to reduce where Ben had clobbered him

''I know Sev'', Draco soothed, he never expected for Ben to able to do anything like he did, he seemed so innocent and gentle but then again Albus Dumbledore often looked like an elderly old man with a cirtain quirky style, but his magic had to be one of the strongest in the world, Draco had learnt a very big lesson today, never judge a book by its cover was the muggle saying and that fit in nicely here.

''To think, the insufferable freaks dared to touch us'', he growled

''Sev thats enough, we have more pressing matters on our hands'', Draco snapped, biting his lip nervously

Severus turned around and saw the nervous gesture and went to his young lover and held him close '' what is it?'', he asked

''the baby, Harry's baby, whos the father'', He asked to no one in particular

Severus was about to answer with a sneer, why should we care who that dunderhead had been careless enough to...'', Severus suddenly stopped his train of thought, eyes going wide, ''you dont think'' he spoke aloud.

''That it could be us'', Draco answered weakly

Severus sat there in shock, at the time it never crossed his mind, but looking back now, Harry clearly was several months along, looking at least 7 months, but that would be impossible, Draco was 2 months gone when they split up and he was now 8 months, no what they needed was to talk with Harry and find out more about it, However the look of pure love that shone brightly in his eyes when he looked at Johnston, who he vaugly recalled teaching a few years ago, was not easy to shake away, if anything it made the older man sad, sad that he and Draco had never had that much intensity between them, but what made him more uncomfortable was that the same look shone in his best friend, his sisters eyes when she looked at James Potter, Severus wasnt sure what he wanted from Harry, after all he supposed he did miss his support when he was with him, and he definatly couldnt stand seeing Harry that happy with anyone else, if anyone should make Harry smile and shine like that it should be him and Draco, after all he was a good shag and it was truely a shame to loose him, and now with Harry being pregnant, possible with his or Draco' ,'baby' it would be far easier to snag him back into there arms, Severus told Draco off his plan to get Harry back ''only because he was a good shag'', Severus had insisted, and Draco had agreed wholeheartedly, but how to get him away from Ben and what to do if he refuses.

''we could go for custody?'', Severus suggested

''it wont work Sev'', Draco sighed, ''the court would rule in favour of the Saviour'', he sneered at the last word.

''he's having the child out of wedlock, correct'', Severus asked

''i would assume so, i didnt notice any rings on his or Ben' finger'', Draco answered realizing where Severus was going, ''what is it you are schemeing my dear'', he asked

''well if Mr Potter refuses us, we simply ahhh...inform him, we'll take the child from him, he either chooses a happy'', he sneered, ''family with us or looses it all with Ben'', Severus grinned wickedly along with Draco.

''of course, if he refused and lost the child, he would come crawling back to us, its a win - win scenario dear Severus, a true Slytherin style, I love it'', he grinned as he leaned over and kissed Severus, with more and more heat, soon the pair were layed on the sofa , fuelled with lust, desire and jealousy the both roughly made love basking in the glow, as both thought of the prospect of having Harry back between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_''Somewhere upstairs''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ben had just came to a halt outside of Remus' door but paused before knocking, taking a deep calming breath he plucked up the courage to knock on the door.

''Ben?'', Remus asked surprised when he opened the door and saw Harry was not with him, ''is everything alright, is Harry fine?'', he asked concerned

''Harry is fine Remus'', Ben soothed, ''actually i came to talk to you and as you something, how about over some tea?'', he asked politly with hints a hint of nervousness

Remus raised his eyebrows questionly, before calling biddy to fetch some tea for himself and Ben, he led the young man over to his sofa and sat in the chair opposit, directly facing Ben, ''so whats up'', he questioned taking a cup of tea from the tray that appeared.

Ben took another breath and sipped his own tea before answering, ''there is something i'd like to talk to you about, something very inportant'', he said carefully

''oh? and what is it'', Remus asked looking mildly curious

Ben first explained of his and Harry' encounter with Severus and Draco, from them knowing the pregnancy to Severus hitting Harry and to Ben defending his honnor, which Remus, though he didnt approve of violence, looked proud of the young man defending his cub (though he would like a word with Severus on his own he thought with a feral grin).

then Ben told Remus of Harry' worries of custody and how he went to Albus first, he then repeated everything Albus told him and stopped when it came to Albus' suggestion of marriage.

''so what has Albus proposed you do'', He asked waerily, looking older than he was, at the revelation of Severus and Draco possible getting cutody.

Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and placed it on the coffee table infront of himself and Remus, Remus imediatly picked it up and opened it.

''Lily and James' wedding rings'', he whispered

Ben nodded, ''yes Sir, i came to you to ask for your blessing and if i may, ask Harry to join my hand in Marriage'', Ben asnwered softly but nervously

Remus looked up at the man before him, tears welled in his eyes, looking highly honnored at Ben coming to him for permission, ''You have my blessing Ben, on one condition'', He whispered, ''if you hurt Harry in any way, i will not hesitate to make your life hell, i want you to protect him and love him and this includes keeping Severus and Draco away'', he finished

Ben nodded at his request, ''thank you sir, i promise you i will stand by him and i will love him and i will keep those bastered away'', he promised.

''Harry'', Ben whispered as he came back through the floo to Potter Orchid, he saw Harry was still asleep, which gave Ben the advantage of planning his proposal, then it came to him, he knew how and where to do it, he quickly summond mitsy and asked her to prepare a picnic, he went to his lab, to grab some potions and brought a handful back, one was to stop neausea, the second gave extra protection to the baby and the others were what Harry was due, he quickly set up a portkey next to the picnic bag and went to wake Harry.

''Harry'', he whispered, gently shaking Harry

''hmmm'', he mumbled

''its time to get up'', Ben gently told his lover

''more minute'', he mumbled

chuckling Ben started to tickle the younger man

''argh...Ben...please..n.. ...more'', he gasped out between laughs

Ben quickly pinned Harry' arms above his head to stop him lashing out, and gently pressed his lips to Harry', ''but you look positivly adorable, when your laughing'', Ben whispered in his ears, sending shivers down Harry' spine.

''come on love, where going to have a picnic'', Ben announced bounding up next to the Basket, rubbing his hands together with a goofy grin.

''Harry laughed at the man before him, and struggled to get to his feet, with a little help from Ben he was up quickly, after handing Harry all the potions to take, he lifted the portkey and indicated Harry to grab it, when he did he activated it, and off they went.

when he landed Harry looked around his surroundings, it was now dark with stars twinkling brightly in the sky, then he noticed where he was, the exact same spot where he and Ben shared their first kiss.

''Ben?'' he asked confused, but he didnt get a reply, when he turned around he felt as if his heart had stopped, there was Ben down on one knee, holding a velvet box open, and in the middle was a ring, a wedding ring.

''Harry From the day I first saw you, I was smitten.

Every day since then, my feelings have only grown deeper.

I love you, Harry.

I love you for everything you are.

You are everything flowers and hearts and sunshine and butterflies and rainbows.

All the magic and wonder in my world.

You know why I hold on to you so tight?

Because life is a maze full of twists and turns and I want to get lost inside with you.

Because when I'm with you the world stops turning and gravity disappears and it's all I can do to stop floating away.

I want to be the one you take great leaps with and face lightning storms with,

the one who holds you up above the waves and laughs with you all the while being drowned,

the one you split your desserts with,

the one who'll sit in the seat facing the wall so you can have your back to it,

the one who will push you around in shopping carts,

and the one who knows just how important it is to never put pickles in anything.

though its fast and sudden,

You would make me the luckiest man in the world if you would say yes to this next questions….

Will you marry me?'', Ben asked softly and gently, with waves of love shining brightly in his eyes.

''Yes'', Harry didnt even need to think about it, he knew it was right, and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ben

''yes'', he started to weep and flung his arms around Bens neck, ''a thousand times yes Ben'', he kissed the man full on the lips and again, fireworks were being shot in the sky only this time Ben pulled back and nodded for Harry to look at them, and there in the sky the fireworks spelled out _I Love you Harry James Potter always._

Harry kissed Ben again, with more passion pushing every ounce of love he had for the man into this kiss.

''Harry'' Ben gasped, Harry sent him a questioning look only to realize he had been grinding himself against him and had caused the man to become errect, blushing he looked down ''sorry'', he whispered embarressed

''dont be Harry, i dont want you to be unconfortable is all, and i cirtainly dont want to push you'', he said softly caressing Harry' cheek and gently kissed his bottom lip.

''now lets eat'', Ben said nodding to the basket that up until now had been forgotten...

an hour later the couple had packed up and held onto the portkey, and wooshed off home, landing with a soft _Thud._

Ben steadied Harry before guiding him to the sofa and pulling him into a hug, ''you truly have made me the happiest man alive you know'', he said softly

''as have you Ben, i love you'', Harry whispered into his ear gently kissing his neck

''Harry, dont'', Ben all but gasped, ''i ..i dont want to rush you love'', he said breathlessly

''alright, then will you help me up to bed?'', Harry asked innocently

Ben raised his eyebrows, not fooled by the innocent look Harry sent him but complied non the less, ''Alright here we are'', he announced when they made it up to Harry' door ''come on'', he nudged Harry and followed him in, they both lay on top of the bed faceing each other just gazing into each others eyes, non of them needed to say anything, they were both just content in each others company.

Harry then wrapped an arm around Ben' shoulder, to which Ben copied only with his arm over Harry' waist, he then lent towards Harry and kissed him soundly on the lips, before hesitantly deepening the kiss, Ben moved so he was leaning over Harry, running his hands up and down his waist, gently tickling him.

Harry moaned when he felt Ben' tongue run along his bottom lip, asking for entry which he granted, the pair explored one anothers mouths, moaning slightly, before pulling away gasping for breath, ''Harry if we keep this up im afraid i wont be able to control myself'', Ben panted.

''then take me'', Harry said so softly Ben almost missed it, Ben stared at Harry unable to comprehen what he had just said.

''are..are you sure Harry?'', he asked, looking into Harry' face, giving him a soul searching stare, looking for any hint of fear, regret anything that would say, he'd regret this, but Ben only found love and desire in those big emerald eyes.

Harry didnt reply, he instead he took Ben' hand and gently kissed each finger tip then looked up into Ben' eyes, ''im yours Ben, i always will be'', he whispered, taking Ben' hand and placing it over his waist before they shared a passionate kiss.

the pair made love for the first time, moaning each other's names all the way until the end, even though Harry was no virgin, with Ben he felt every bit of being one, for Ben treat him as gently and caring as possible taking care of satisfying Harry before himself and being, the night was filled with such passion and love the intensity of it all was over whelming, Harry never paid it any head as all Harry knew was he would be with no other, not even Severus and Draco could match up to Ben. for the amount of love he showed Harry nobody could ever match up to him.

When the pair had finished Ben pulled Harry towards himself and hugged the younger man close, whilst gently pressing small kisses on his neck and cheek, '' I love you Harry'', he whispered

''I love you Ben'', Harry whispered back before falling asleep with a smile glued onto his face.

_Augest 21st..._

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You have been demanded to attend a conference, with one Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, _

_to discuss the nature of your apparent Pregnancy,_

_this conference wil be held, in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, private conferance room at 12.00pm sharp_

_yours sincerly _

_Mr F. _

_Representing Lord Snape and Lord Malfoy_

Harry read over the letter 3 more times, before admitting it was no dream.

''It'll be alright love'', Ben soothed handing Harry his morning potions, they had sat down for breakfast not to long ago, and shortly after they sat, a regal looking owl flew in through the window dorpping a letter to Harry, he opened it with dread, and realized to his horror, it came from Severus and Draco, demanding he attend a meeting with them.

''will you be able to come with me'', Harry asked

''i will come with you, but i cant promise they'll let me in the room'', Ben answered gently

''but our plans, this involves you just as much as them'', Harry tried

''i maybe planning to Blood adopt them Harry, and we maybe bonded soon, but they will not take that in for account until the marriage'', he replied placing a hand over Harry'

''im sorry love, but unless they allow me in there, you'll have to go in there without me''.

Harry sighed in defeat, knowing that Ben was right, ''but how will i defend myself?'', he questioned worriedly

''I'll be attending the conference to, as your representative'', Albus answered coming through the door.

''Ablus, i didnt know you would be coming'', Harry asked

''No dear boy, i was called in to represent you, if needs be, i simple came to check how you and Mr Johnston are'', he smiled

''a little nervous, but we'll manage'', Ben answered for Harry

''understandable, however you dont need to worry so much, you have alot on your side and alot playing against them'', Albus told them.

'' i hope your right Albus'', Harry sighed, '' I hope your right''.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_''Hogwarts''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_11.30am_

After a tense Breakfast, Harry and Ben flooed to the headmasters office along with Albus, then made their way down to the conference room on the ground floor.

''Harry?'', Remus' questioning voice called from down the hallway.

''Remus, what are you doing here?'', Harry asked

''lesson plans, there is a 90% chance, if i do them at home, they'll come out as animals'', he smiled, ''what are you doing here Harry?'', he asked frowning

''i'v Been summond by Severus and Draco, to discuss the babies'', he answered glumly

Remus sighed and placed his hand on Harry' shoulder, ''you have nothing to fear Harry, i know everything wil turn out for the best, so dont you worry, you have Ben and Albus here by your side and you have me'', he told him

''but your lesson plans...''.

''Can wait your more inportant Harry'', Remus answered cutting Harry off.

''Gentlemen, we must dash if we may'', Albus asked

''cirtainly'', Remus smiled following the others

Ben took Harry' hand and gently rubbed it as they walked or in Harry' case waddled, this succeeded in calming Harry' nerves abit, they made it to the room where Severus and Draco already stood with Lucius Malfoy and a small ferrity looking man with large glasses and large eyebrows, giving Harry the impression of an over grown owl.

''ah Mr Potter'', The Man squeeked, ''Im Mr Boylen, Fillbert, Tonian Boylen'', the man introduced himself.

''its a pleasure to meet you Mr Boylen, and please just call me Harry'', he smiled kindly

''an honnor it is Harry, and please call me fillbert, or fill for short'', the man beamed

''as fascinating as this is, can we please get on with it'', Severus interupted waspishly

''quiet so'', Fillbert smilled bouncing on the balls of his feet, ''shall we?'', he indicated to the room.

''what do you think your doing boy'', Lucius snarled at Ben, holding his cane infront of him, to stop him entering the room.

''well i was under the impression, i was going to be there for Harry' support'', He answered evenly, not in the least bit intimidated by the man.

'' and what relation are you to Mr Potter'', Fillbert asked

''I am his fiencee'', Ben asnwered, smirking at the looks on Severus and Draco' face.

''very well, you may enter, however you maybe asked to leave at cirtain times young man agreed?'', He asked

''agreed sir'', Ben relied politly

Harry beamed at his love, he was allowed in the room with him, taking his hand they both entered the dark room, in the center there was a large dark mahogony table, with twelve chairs sitting around it, Fillbert sat at the head of the table, with Albus on his right and Lucius his left, Ben sat next to Albus, then Harry next to Ben and Remus next to Harry.

on the opposite side, Draco sat next to his father and Severus beside him, directly opposite Harry.

''Now then, we are here to discuss the pregnancy of Mr Potter correct'', Fillber asked the to the room aloud, after the confirmation nods he continued, ''now Harry, can you please tell us aboutyour pregnancy?'', he asked kindly

'' well sir, im 5 months nearing six now''.

''WHAT'', both Severus and Draco yelled interupting Harry, ''you look futher on than Draco does'', said Severus

''that is because i am carrying twins'', Harry stated

''is that so Mr Potter'', Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow and calculating look

''yes, and the babies are a boy and girl'', Harry finished for Fillbert

''what about your medical treatment Mr Potter, do you have a personal Healer, or do you attend appointments at St Mungos'', Fillbert asked

''A Privet Healer sir, Ben here to be exact'', Harry answered

''You are Harry' Healer'', Fillbert asked Ben

''yes sir that is correct'', he answered politly

''how long have you been Mr Potter' Healer'', he questioned

''for nearly four months Sir'', he again answered politly

''and you are now Potter' fiancee'', Lucius sneered

''yes sir, we began dating on Harry' birthday, but i assure the room i fell in love with Harry before that'', he replied smiling at Harry, who in return smiled back

''what about you Mr Potter, do you feel the same'', Fillbert asked

''yes sir, i dont know what i would do without Ben in my life sir, he was there for me at my lowest point, he saved me in so many ways sir, I Love him'', Harry answered carefully, not taking his eyes off Ben for even a second.

''Ben, may i ask of Harry' condition, and how his pregnancy has been, since you became his Healer'', Fillbert asked smiling at the love evident between the couple.

''yes sir'', he replied politly looking at Fillbert, ''Harry had progressed nicely, at first we were worried at the size of Harry' bump, due to the fact we did not know Harry was carying twins, once we found out, i have monitored Harry carefully, He rarely seems to have morning sickness, but that is more to the potions i have been giving him'', he asnwered professionally

''can i ask what Potions?'', Fillbert asked

''yes sir, One is to control morning sickness, one to help protect the womb, another to build up the childrens magic and one to incress Harry and the childrens strength'', he replied

''very well'', he nodded to Ben, before turning to face the Severus and Draco.

''now, you have the knowledge of what you need to know about the Pregnancy, what are your intentions?'', Fillbert asked

The looks on Draco and Severus' face, sent icy chills tunning down Harry' spine, it was a look he did not like at all, it was the same look Voldemort had giving those he had killed, a cruel condescending smile.

''we obviously wish to be apart of our childrens life Mr Boylen'', Severus smirked nodding to Fillbert before adding, ''we wish to be a family, Myself and Draco and Harry along with our children'', he glowered at the horrified look upon Harry and Ben' face.

meanwhile Remus stood up, ''so thats what this is about?'', he glared at the Slytherins, ''you saw how happy Harry was, how he moved on and found someone he loves, your pathetic, utterly pathetic'', he growled, ''it all comes down to wanting what you cant have, admit it Snape, your jealous over the fact he could and has done better than you'', Remus spat.

''Harry is just confused he doesn't really Love Ben, he's just pulling him along like a marionette, using him to make us jealous'', Draco snapped, still refusing to believe he had lost Harry.

''you liar, Ben means more to me than life itself, without him i doubt id be here'', Harry yelled at Draco, Ben quickly placed his arm around Harry trying to calm the man, as Albus spoke up.

''Thats enough'', Albus stated, preventing an arguement, ''right now all this shouting and arguing is doing nothing more than stressing both Harry and Mr Malfoy here'', he indicated to them both.

''Mr Potter how do you feel about this? what is your plans and your desire?'', Fillbert asked kindly

''i want Ben, we plan to be bonded before the children are born, and we were planning on Ben blood adopting the twins'', Harry finished quietly

''Like hell you will Potter, as if we'd allow that'', Severus spat

''Mr Boylen, if i may, i am quite concerend over Mr Potter' decision here, it would seem as if Mr Potter is wishing to deny my Son and his Husband, their rights as the paternal fathers any access'', Lucius stated smoothly

''My Lord Malfoy, i hardly think that, that was Mr Potter' intention'', Fillbert tried

''very well, however i am concerend whether or not Mr Potter is actually capable, mentally to cope looking after his children, giving all what has happened whe he...ahh killed the dark lord and how very'', his voice dripped with sarcasm, ''pleased we are at that, he might wish to have help, and i for one would feel much more comfortable knowing my grandchild is in a safe loving environment'', he finished silkily

''And what proof do you have that Harry is mentally unstable Malfoy'', Ben spat surprising Harry, who had never heard him as wound up.

''when we were with Harry, he often woke us up screaming with nightmares, he is emotionally and mentally unfit to have the children'', Severus added with a smirk

''What happened to wanting a happy family'', Harry asked with sarcasm

''that is our point my love'', Draco simpered, ''if we were to be together, we would be there to ensure our family's saftey'', he smirked

Harry stared with open disgust at the man, ''why would you think i'd give up everything i have with Ben, to be with you two, after everything you said and did to me'', Harry asked coldly

Draco' smile changed into a glare, ''Boylen, myself and my Husband wish to speak to Potter alone'', Draco growled out still glaring at Harry.

''i must protest'', Ben started.

''i will be monitoring, the magical activity in the room Mr Johnston, so if needs be i shall know if we are needed to step in'', Albus told them, but smiled gently at Ben as if to reassure him.

''Alright, i'll just be outside love'', he told Harry gently pecking him on the lips, then leaving the room with the others.

Once everyone was out the room, the three men stared at each otherunsure of what to say or how to say what was needed, Harry was the first to break the awkward silence.

''why?'', he asked them

''why what'', Draco asked

''why are you doing this, you made it clear months ago what you really thought of me, so why now, because im pregnant? or because iv moved on'', Harry asked calmly

''I dont want my children raised in an abnormal environment, and clearly the one your living in is unacceptable Potter'', Severus spat.

''Sev'', Draco warned, ''Harry, you'll have no idea the regret i felt and im sure Sev felt it too, when you left, it feels like there's a hole where you were, one that connot be filled, we miss you Harry, I miss you'', Draco said softly with tears in his eyes

''Mr Potter, Harry, it is true what Draco has said, we do feel as if there is a void where you once where, and what with you been pregnant we want you back, we want to be a couple again Harry, we want to be a family'', Severus spoke softly, with a look as if he swollowed a lemon on his face.

Harry sat there stunned, months ago what he would have done to here the men before him say those words, how they would make him go weak at the knee with a statement like that, however Harry felt nothing, he didnt feel anything of the sort, instead he felt cautious and wary, almost as if something wasnt right.

''what changed then'', he asked coldly

''we realized how much you meant to us Harry'', Draco spoke again softly.

when Harry looked into the pairs eyes he knew there was more than they let on (after all he was with them long enough to notice these little things), he could tell Draco did mean what he was saying but there was something else there too something that made him look slightly guilty, and then Severus, he couldnt tell, he wore his mask very well hiding all emotions from Harry, which made him all the more uncomfortable.

''well im sorry, iv moved on, im with Ben now, i love Ben and you had your chance but you blew it, i wont stop you from seeing the children, but i am having Ben adopt them'', Harry told the pair emotionless.

Severus smirked evilly, ''ah..i thought you might say that Potter'', he spoke venomously, ''if that is the case Potter than we shall be going for full custody, due to the fact you are having the brats out of wedlock, it is my right as father to take them away from an irresponsible parent like you'', he spat.

''HOW DARE YOU, CALLING WHAT COULD POSSIBLE BE YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD A BRAT, IF ANYONE HERE IS THE IRRESPONSIBLE PARENT HERE ITS YOU'', Harry yelled in the mans face.

''what where saying Harry, is you either come along quietly with us, meaning dropping the Healer or you stay with him but lose your children what will it be'', Draco asked seriously.

Harry felt his stomach drop, he didnt know what to do, live unhappily without Ben, but with his children or live with Ben but without his children, he clung to his stomach hugging it tightly and began hyperventilating, this couldnt be happening , this really couldnt be happenening, Harry felt the world spin and his knees buckle before him as he collapsed.

''Harry'', Draco gasped rushing forewards to help the man but was held back by Severus who seemed to be enjoying seeing Harry so weak.

''Sev let me go'', he demanded

''no Draco he is not our responsibility'', Severus answered

''Sev i mean it'', Draco yelled slapping Severus accross the face, rushing to check Harry, he felt his pulse racing and knew for someone pregnant that it wasnt good for either carrier or baby.

''SOMEONE HELP, JOHNSTON GET IN HERE'', he yelled panicking

''what happened'' Remus gasped, as Ben rushed to Harry' side in full Healer mode.

''He's gone into shock, we need him in the hospital wing NOW, he needs a strong calming draught and possible something for his nerves'', he instructed as Albus levitated Harry to the hospital wing.

Once Harry was settled into a hospital bed and given an all clear Ben turned to Draco who had came with the group along with Severus who was currently supporting a red hand shape on his cheek.

''We tried to get Harry to concider giving me and Sev another try'', he answered glaring at Ben with jealousy, ''and he started hyperventilating and just passed out'', he finished.

''and you didnt catch him, or try and calm him, do you have any idea how close Harry came to loosing the twins, do you think he would ever forgive you if anything happened to them, your lucky his magic acted fastly and went to the children and protected them'', Ben yelled at the pair, seeing some satisfaction at the guilty shift they had.

''Is he going to be alright Ben'', Remus asked

''He'll be fine, tired but after a few days rest he'll be back to normal'', he told the werewolf

''Mr Johnston, i know you are keen to get Harry home, and im sure when Harry wakes up he'll want to be out of here as soon as possible, but if i may, offer you one of our Guest rooms in the castle for the night?'', Albus asked

''yes Sir, that would be easier on us'', Ben replied tiredly

''splendid, now i believe i must be getting back to my reports now, Oh and Lord Malfoy your presence is no longer needed'', he told a sulking Lucius

''alright Dumbledore, i'll be heading off then too'', he replied grumpily at his dismissal, he turned and patted Draco on the shoulder before marching out of the hospital wing after Albus.

''i should be heading back to Andromeda' too, she's had Teddy all day and it wouldnt be fair to make her wait any longer'', Remus told Ben, breifly giving the man a hug then kissing Harry on the forehead and leaving.

which left Draco and Severus with Ben and a sleeping Harry, ''well this is awkward'', Ben said after a few tense minutes.

''Nobody was asking for you to speak, Johnston'', Severus told him icily

''and nobody was asking for your oppinion, Snape'', Ben spat back.

the pair glared at each other before Draco stepped in, ''he shouldnt be with you, you know'', He stated.

''and why is that? as far as im concerned you dont deserve him, not after all the Hell you put him through'', Ben told the blond

''Harry belongs with us Johnston, and before long he will realize this and he will leave you, its best to break things off now, save yourself now while you still can'', Draco spoke coldly, sharing a smirk with Severus after the man cotted on to what he was doing, a simple mind trick, plant the seed of doubt, then make it grow.

''No, Harry would never do that i know him and i know that he wouldnt ever do something like that'', Ben said confidently

''Ah you may Know him Mr Johnston, but we know more about him'', Severus cut in

''the hell you do'', Ben spat with slight uncertainty

''where were you Mr Johnston, when Harry was training for his final fight with the Dark lord'', Severus asked smirking at the lack of answere, ''where were you when we spent all those secluded times with each other learning each others deepest secrets'', he asked with a dangerously soft voice, coming closer to Ben, ''tell me did he ever tell you he was abused when he lived with his relatives'', he asked, knowing it was something Harry would never tell anyone, he only knew due to the occlumency lessons, but Ben didnt know that.

Ben' eyes widened comically at what the man had just said, maybe he didnt know Harry like he thought he did, 'No' he thought, 'dont let them cloud over what you know of Harry' he thought to himself, ''true he may not have told me that, but our love is real and its our love that will keep us strong'', Ben told the pair confidently.

''please yourself Johnston, but dont come crying when Harry shows his true colours, one way or another we will win Johnston'', Draco told him as he and Severus left the hospital wing, leaving Ben to ponder on what they told him.

They were wrong, they had to be, theres no way Harry would do that to him, he thought as he looked down on the sleeping face of the Man he loved, he gently stroked Harry' soft cheek still thinking over the convosation he had just had with Harry' ex's, he _shouldnt be with you_, those words went through his mind, why were Draco and Severus so abdomend that he and Harry should split, was this all because of their petty jealosy over Harry moving on, No Ben was confident in his relationship with Harry, those two where just trying to mess with his head, but that comment about Harry' relatives unsettled him, Harry had never told Ben about his homelife before they met, it just never came up, Ben didnt want to admit it but maybe Severus and Draco did know more about Harry then Ben did, something that Ben did not like at all.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a groan, ''Harry, are you alright?'', Ben asked

''im fine where am i?'', Harry asked groggily

''Hospital wing you passed out when you were with Severus and Draco'', he told him

''where are they'', he asked warily

''their room i think, which reminds me Albus offered us one of the guest rooms for the night, so we'll be staying here tonight, if that alright with you?'', He asked Harry

''yeah im fine with that'', he replied as he sat up with Ben' help, ''can we go to the rooms now, i hate it in here'', he asked Ben with a pout

Ben chuckled at Harry' face and kissed his nose gently, ''alright im going to go and get the password of Albus and i'll meet you in the enterance hall ok?'', he asked helping Harry up.

''ok'', he replied

the pair walked to the enterance hall, where Ben left Harry waiting by the stairs as he rushed to the headmasters office.

''Well well well, what do we have here'', said a sneering voice behind Harry.

turning he saw it was Draco coming towards him alone.

''what do you want Malfoy'', he spat at the blond

''temper temper'', he teased, ''where's lover boy then'', he asked innocently

''non of your buisness'', Harry answered turning his back to the blond.

''why Harry, one would think you didnt want to see me'', he smirked at the mans back

''which is true i dont'', he commented

''my my, such lies Harry, we both know what you want, and what you want is me'', he smirked tugging Harry to face him.

Harry pushed Draco away, not wanting to be this close to the man at all.

''why the struggle', he purred successfully trapping Harry between himself and the banister, ''we both know you want it Harry, and even if you dont, one way or another i will get what i want'', Draco gloated, he looked up a fraction and saw to his delight Ben was coming down the Hall, now to make the seed of doubt grow he thought, as he bent down kissing Harry full on the mouth.

Harry was completely shocked, as he stood there a few moments unable to comprehend what was happeneing, until he saw Ben' hurt face, he pushed the blond away quickly and looked into those Hurt saphire eyes.

''Ben its not what you think...'', he started before Ben turned and walked away not even giving Harry a chance to explain.

without a second thought, Harry tore after the man he loved calling out to him, all the way to their room, ''Ben please'', he begged only to turn quiet at the look Ben gave him

''so tell me then Harry, tell me what that was i saw back then? he asked unable to believe what he saw.

''Ben i swear it wasnt..'', Harry tried only to be cut off.

''i thought you said you moved on, so what you still like them, hmm, you just played me along like some doll did you'', he demanded, ''you know your no better than them'' Ben roared

''Ben i swear it wasnt what it looked like'' Harry cried trying to explain what had happened, but was unable to.

''then what was it hmm, you both tripped and landed on each others faces'', Ben asked sarcastically.

''Ben it wasnt like that, Draco kissed me he meant nothing to me i swear, Ben i swear'', Harry cried out with tears falling rapidly down his face.

''Harry, i know he kissed you first, but you didnt move, you didnt back away, you stood there and let him kiss you, i want to know why Harry, do you still like him?'', he questioned but got no reply, ''you do dont you, you still like him dont you. Dont you'' he demanded all the insecurities of what Severus and Draco had said earlier came smashing into Ben like a train.

Harry tried answering but he couldnt, of course he didnt like Draco he had just frozen up in shock and now he could hear everything crashing down around him, he knew who he wanted he wanted ben, he loved Ben and it seemed like Severus and draco had succeded in driving a wedge between them

''just go Harry'', Ben said not looking at Harry but instead the floor with tears falling freely onto it.

''Ben please i didnt, i..i i love you Ben, its you i want to be with'' Harry begged

''just go'', he cut him off turning his back tears falling down his face

Harry numbly walked to the door but before leaving he turned and said, i love you Ben i always will, with that he walked out the door sobbing all the way down to the enterance hall

Ben' pov :

Ben stood there tears in his eyes he heard Harry say he will always love him, he didnt really think about what harry said until a few minutes later, then his eyes widened in horror was this truly worth loosing Harry over, he thought of what Severus and Draco had said earlier, then all of then the words that Draco had spoke right before the kiss echoed into his mind,_one way or another i always get what i want.''_ Oh crap''he thought Harry was telling the truth and the kiss ahd meant nothing, ''Shit'' Ben breathed before bolting out the room after Harry, he saw him in the enterance hall about to leave through the main doors,

''HARRY'' Ben yelled, causing the man in question to snap his head round.

''Harry im sorry i should have beleived you'', he gasped running to the man grabbing him and pulling him close sobbing into his shoulder, ''im so sorry Harry i should have listened to you im sorry'', Ben kept repeating.

Harry stood there with Ben weeping onto his shoulder stunned, he believed him, all wasnt lost he thought.

''Harry? Harry love please say something'', Bens pleading voice brought Harry back to reality

''only if you forgive me'', he breathed kissing the man full on the mouth, ''im sorry Ben i really didnt mean it, he meant nothing Ben nothing, he meant nothing to me, i was just shocked and surprised i didnt know how to react, i didnt even...'', he stopped as Ben kissed him pushing him up against the wall.

''its alright Harry, we were both stupid to fall for their tricks'', Ben whispered before taking th mans lips with his own.

both where unaware of the two scowling figures watching from the higher banister, watching in dismay as the two lovers became even stronger than before, their love protecting them from the plans of the Slytherins, watching as their attempt to drive the lovers appart failed, it was decided if they couldnt have Harry then nobody could.

**AN : Pheeeeeeeeeew, im so sorry i made you wait longer than usual, but as you can see it was a long chapter, i would like to thank : Lovise Polaris for the ideas for this chapter ;) and also i have a new poll up, Who is the biological father of the twins? also i may take this chapter off later for updating, but until then enjoy ;) and again i had some pretty nast comments off a few people on here about my choice of lovers, if you have a problem bring it, i am a christian and have at least 5 friends who are gay, Some people are Gay GET OVER IT!**

**also i may take this chapter off and update it, i am posting it up now, so i dont have to make people wait any longer than needed ;) and please any questions or any mistakes feel free to either review or email ;)**


	9. To Love and to Cherish

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to , i Dont make any money from this nor would i wish too and nor i doubt i ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination.**

**Chapter 9 : To love and to Cherish**

_August 22nd..._

The morning after Harry and Ben' almost break up found the two snuggled up together in their ben at Potter Orchid, after making up and vowing to not be as stupid ever again, the two had flooed back home, barely keeping hands off one another, the pair only just got into their room before they became intimate.

Now that it was morning the pair lay facing each other with only their sheet and bodies keeping one another warm, now that they had calmed down, they talked of what had occured last night and what Severus and Draco had told them both.

''Harry i am so sorry'', Ben sobbed for the millionth time in the past 24 hours, ''i shouldnt have listened to them, i should have just ignored them, its was just how insecure they made me feel and then what they told me '', he sobbed

''shh Ben, its not your fault. they cirtainly are cunning and where bound to pick up on your weakness, and what better way to use it against you, make you doubt in what we have, make our trust for one another crumble'', Harry told Ben glumly

''Harry..'', Ben hesitated before he continued, ''Is it true...is it true about..about your relatives?'', Ben asked

Harry nodded slowly after a few moments, ''but i dont want to talk about it, its not that i dont trust you or anything'', he added quickly at seeing Ben' strained face, ''its just i dont like talking about it, not if i dont have to''.

''Harry talking about it may help'', Ben attempted to wheedle.

''No...no its just...its in the past now and its pointless getting upset about it, whats done is done and im never going to see them again, so there is no point bringing up what should be left in the past'', Harry said firmly

Ben pursed his lips but refrained from commenting, ''why did you tell them?'', he asked suddenly, ''i mean what made you tell them'', Ben asked wanting to know why Harry would tell those beasts about his past and not him.

''I didnt'', he replied softly, ''Severus found out by accident, when he attempted to teach me occlumency he caught a glimps and delved further into my memories when i wouldnt tell him what they were'', he answered with his head bowed.

Ben nodded and tilted Harry' chin up with his finger, giving him a small but sincere kiss, ''then that basterd had no right knowing love'', Ben told Harry lovingly, kissing his neck gently.

''Ben'', Harry suddenly exclaimed, startling Ben, ''Ben give me your hand'', he asked gently taking his hand and guided it over to his bump.

''Do you feel it?'', he asked excitedly

Ben waited a few moments before he knew what Harry was on about, ''was that...'', he was about to ask Harry if the babies where moving, before he felt a tiny kick in his hand.

''was that...'', he gasped sitting up.

''yeah they're kicking'', he giggled with his face practically glowing, Harry shut his eyes as he felt the odd fluttering feeling inside his tummy with the odd kick, he gently placed his hand next to Ben', gently placing his pinky ontop of Ben', just simple enjoying they sensation. enjoying just laying here with Ben.

but then a thought came to Harry as he envisioned his happy family, flinging his eyes open he raised himself into a half sitting position, propping himself up with Ben' help onto the pillows, ''Ben i think were going to have to Marry sooner than we thought'', he told his love seriously.

''its up to you Harry, whenever you want the wedding we'll have it then, im just content with knowing im going to be with you'', he smiled at the blush creeping onto Harry' face.

''its not just that Ben, i fear if we dont marry sooner, Severus and Draco can go for full custody, if we marry sooner the blood adoption can be done within 24 hours after the birth and then they cannot get to us'', Harry told Ben nervously.

Ben of course knew what he meant, as Harry had told him of the two Slytherins plan to blackmail Harry into going back to them, at the time Ben had shrugged it off, thinking it would more or less be an empty threat, no matter how Harry insisted not to underestimate the two, but now... Ben wasnt so sure, and knew that they could possible be serious about going for custody.

''how about we bond the 5th of September'', Ben suggested

''But thats...that..thats 2 weeks from now, we havnt even began planning'', Harry stuttered

''Calm down Harry we dont have to on that day, it was a thought is all'', Ben told the man gently, brushing his finger down Harry' arm sending shivers down the other mans spine.

''i think we should do it'', Harry told Ben, ''but will your family be able to make it on time, with such short notice and everything'', Harry asked Ben slightly worried.

''My parents should be able too and my sister only lives in Newcastle, so it shouldnt be too much of a fuss, they are looking foreword to meeting you, you know'', Ben told Harry.

''do you think they'll like me?'', he asked beginning to feel nervous and self conscious.

''no i dont think they'll like you'', Ben told Harry seriously, ''they'll love you'', he laughed at the murderous look Harry sent him.

''oh shove off'', Harry teased as he shoved Ben playfully in the arm.

''make me'', he replied as he pinned Harry' arms above his head.

Harry simple kissed the man till he was breathless, therfore giving him little choice but to give up, ''cheat'', Ben teased after catching his breath back.

''you forced me to do it'', Harry teased back, stiking his tongue out. Ben simple found this adorable and couldnt resist ravishing the man before him, ''Ben'' Harry cried in surprise as the man pulled him to himself and kissing him with such passion, that caused the two, to become one again...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Later that day''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Telling his family that the wedding was to be scheduled for two weeks time was not fun, Mrs Weasley became frantic at the sudden announcment whilst Hermione became frantic at Harry' lack of planning.

''Harry dear you should have told us sooner'', Mrs Weasley scolded

''its like i said Mrs Weasley, due to cirmcumstances Ben and i have decided it would be best to do this as soon as possible, we only plan to have a small ceremony, friends and family only'', Harry stated.

''Harry your going to have to have someone from the wizarding press to confirm your marriage, to prove this isnt a hoax and also you will need a high ministry employer'', Albus told the man gently.

''who do we know that we can trust enough from the press'', Ben wondered aloud

''not many thats for sure'', Remus sighed

''Luna'', Ron exclaimed suddenly

''yes'', she asked airily

''do you think your dad would be willing to cover the wedding?'', Ron asked, causing Hermione to stare wide eyed at him for the sudden obvious answer.

''hmm, i'll ask daddy, but Ms Skeeter will be the reporter with him'', she told the room.

''excellent'', Albus beamed.

''Sir, you cant possible think Rita Skeeter would be the best choice'', Hermione asked disbelievingly

''ahh but she would be Hermione'', he told her gentle, ''Ms Skeeter is currently in debt to myself and Mr Lovegood, she will do as she is told and release what has been said'', Albus assured the room.

''Besides she will be delighted to be the only reporter covering what will be the biggest wedding of the year'', Remus put in.

''well that sorts the press what about the ministry employer?'', Harry asked smiling at his 'uncle'

''What about Minister Shaklebolt?'', Ben asked

''wont he be busy?'', Harry asked

''he will make time for you Harry'', Mr Weasley assured him

''he likes you as a person Harry and will take the time to see his old friend'', Remus told him

''after all, its because of your support for the man that he still is Minister'', Ben chuckled, ''i think he may owe you'',.

''than if Kingsley is your choice i best go see him'', Albus announced, standing up and heading to the floo, before he took any powder he turned and spoke to Harry, ''relax my boy, dont worry to much about the sitiuation'', he told Harry before flooing away.

''Harry what are your and Ben' plan for the wedding?'', Mrs Weasley asked Harry

''just something small and simple Mrs Weasley, we dont want anything over strenuos'', Harry told her.

''even small and simple weddings take alot to plan Mr'', Andromeda teased him

''We also need to decide on the grooms and bridesmaids as well as our best men', Ben told Harry causing Andromeda to have a smug grin.

''why dont we have two boys and two girls rather than one of us has all the girls and the other all the boys?'', Harry asked

''thats a pretty good idea love'', Ben told him gently leaning over to kiss him

the other occupants all watched with a smile on their face, seeing Harry this happy warmed all of their hearts, Mr and Mrs Weasley where pleased their 'son' in all but blood had found someone he loved, Hermione and Ron were pleased their friend had finally found happiness after all he had been through, Neville and Luna smiled at the scene before smiling at each other, Remus and Andromeda just reminised it the times they had shared that look with the loves they lost...

over the week the planning for Harry and Ben' wedding was all that could be heard, though discretely and away from prying ears, it had been decided that the couple were to be bonded at a small church in hogsmede, it ould be done in the utter most secrecy and only those invited would be allowed entry, which made the couple sigh in releif, but then the guest list appeared making Harry groan in disgust, Mrs Weasley and Hermione had taken to inviting the Dursleys and much to Harry' disgust they had agreed to attend, however with Ben next to Harry he felt there was nothing in the world that could ruin their day.

Harry was in diagon alley with Hermione and Ron, they were to pick out the robes for the wedding whilst Ben was to meet his family, (Harry would be meeting them later for lunch).

After what seemed like hours, sifting through the racks, Harry finally came upone a robe he liked, it was a simple black tux, like robe with intwined red and gold trimmings, Ron had picked a plaine black robe with red trimmings, whilst Hermione picked a simple red dress.

when they finally left, the trio went to the florist, to choose the flower Harry would wear in his button hole, he chose a simple white lily, to represent his mother.

At lunch Harry was sat in the local cafe in muggle london with Ron and Hermione, they had chosen to meet in the muggle world to try avoiding the wizarding press, and they were less likely to bump into anyone the had no desire to see.

10 minutes aftey they had sat down, Ben walked into through the door accompanied by a burly man with black hair in his late 60s and a petite women with the same brown hair as Ben' she had blue eyes but a light warm blue, rather than the deep saphire that Ben posessed his father too had blue eyes, darker than his mothers but not as dark as Ben', and then there was his sister, a curvy Brunette with the same eyes as his mother, all in all they looked like a kind and warm family in Harry' opinion.

Ben spotted Harry and guided his family over to him, ''Harry'', he greeted with a peck, ''Harry i would like to introduce my mother, Kathryn'', He indicated to his mother.

''Its a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Potter'', she smiled warmly giving Harry a small hug.

''This is my Father Michael or Mike'', Ben told Harry.

''Mr Potter'', He nodded his head slightly as he shook Harry' hand, whilst looking the man up and down with a slight sneer.

''and Harry this is my sister, Jenny but she prefers JJ'', Ben intoduced his sister, taking Harry' attention away from his father.

''Mr Potter, i am simple honored to be meeting you'', she flustered as she hugged him warmly.

''please call me Harry'', he smiled at the Johnstons.

''so Harry what is it you do'', Mike asked with slight distain.

''well at the moment sir i am unemployed, due to my condition'', he indicated towards his bump, ''but when the children are old enough i plan to become a teacher'', he told Mike who stared coldly at Harry causing the man to blush at the cold attitude.

''what is it your interested in teacher?'', Kathryn asked kindly sending a pointed glare at her husband.

''Defence Against the Dark Arts ma'am'', Harry answered politly.

''well thats quite fitting'', JJ grinned.

Harry gave an embarresed smile, ''JJ Harry dosnt like to talk about what happened suring the war'', Ben told his sister.

''sorry mate, i didnt mean to drag up any memories or anything'', she smiled apologetically

''dont worry about it'', he smiled

''besides it isnt the first time or the last time someone will bring it up, eh mate?'', Ron joked clapping Harry on the shoulder.

''no i suppose not'', he sighed dramatically, ''so what is it you and your husband do?'', Harry asked JJ curiously

''well my husband Alfie, is an obliviator for the ministry and i like Ben am a Healer, though my field is within spell damage'', she smiled at Harry.

''wow, sounds like your both always on the go then'', Harry gushed.

''better than sitting around like a lazy good for nothing'', Mike muttered, quietly but not quiet enough for Harry not to hear, Harry just ignored the comment, not really wanting to get on the wrong side of his future in laws.

''what is it you do Kathryn'', Harry asked politly

''oh call me Kath sweetheart'', she smiled, ''and i am a sales witch, i work for a company that develops the wizarding technology, and are currently trying to make muggle technology work along with magic, such as television and music devices''. she smiled

''sound like something my dad would love to do'', Ron smiled, ''he has a massive obsession with muggle stuff'', Ron continued seeing the questioning look on Kath' face.

''it sounds fascinating, it would be good for wizards to start learning more about muggles and their values, muggles are way more advanced than wizards are, i mean we are really behind them with all the things they have invented'', Hermione gushed

''mum loves working with muggle technology, she too wants to bring the wizarding world up to where muggles are with their technology'', Ben told the group.

''what is it you do Mr Johnston'', Harry asked Mike.

''im work in the comitte and disposal of dangerous animals'', he sneered

''oh so you know Mr Diggory'', Harry asked trying to get the man to talk more, maybe open up to Harry abit.

''yes'', he grunted

''whats your problem'', Ron asked frowning at the cold attitude that man was giving his friend.

''my problem? my problem is him'', he snapped pointing at Harry, who in return looked stunned.

''ur if i may, what has Harry actually done if i may ask'', Hermione asked her voice shaking as she tried to contain her anger

''he's came along and ruined my boy, he turned My Ben gay'', he snapped

''Dad, incase you havnt realised i have been gay my entire life, its not something you catch'', Ben groweld at his father in shock

''No..no your not, your just confused and he isnt helping, he's making you worse'', Mike glared at his son and Harry

''Mike'', Kath gasped

''Dad thats enough, so what if Ben' gay, s'long as he's happy'', JJ told her father glaring as she put a hand on her bothers shoulder.

''like hell, he's going through some rebellious stage or something, mark my words'', he exclaimed

''Dad this isnt some stage i am and i always will be Gay, i love Harry, i love this man right here and he is who i am spending my life with'', Ben shouted

''like hell you are, we dont see you for months, then you tell us your working for him'', he pointed at Harry, ''then your dating and within a few months your getting married, married to a worthless pregnant freak, Madame Umbridge was cirtainly right about you boy azkaban would do you some good''.

_WHAM: _Kath had just slapped her husband across the face.

''dont you dare insult them Mike, after all this boy did for us and this is how you treat him, and Ben is gay, maybe you should have paid more attention to him rather than block him out, your son is happy and is starting a family either be happy for him or get out'', she groweld at him.

with that Mike turned and headed for the door, receiving glances from all those around him, ''if you walk out that door Mike i want you out of the house, until you actually learn to accept your son for who he is'', Kath told him, he walked out the door without a backwards glance.

Ben sighed, ''sorry about him Harry, i recently told him i was gay and...well as you can see he is in denial'', Ben reassured Harry

''its nothing personal dear, he's just narrow minded but he'll come round'', Kath smiled

''besides it'll look bad on his reputation if he disowned Ben for that, after all he was a model student and a fine Healer'', JJ winked at her brother

all in all it wasnt exactly a brilliant way to meet Ben' family but it could have been worse, it so happened that a few day' later after the incident that Mike did indeed call upon the two and apologized for his behaviour and would be willing to try and get to know Harry, Ben had told an amused Harry that his father must have had theangel of darkness known as his mother hanging over him with a wooden spoon to make him apologize, Mike was true to his words though, he did make the effort to talk to his son more and talked to Harry to, asking from his favourite colour to names for the Babies.

four days before the wedding was scheduled, Harry and Ben had sat down Ben' family and explained of their situation, from the troubles of Severus and Draco to the blood adoption, both Ben' parents were simple proud of their son for taking on the reponisblity of a child that was not his, and promised to support the two when the babies where born.

''so im going to be a grandma'', Kath asked teary

''yes mum your going to be a grandma and you dad are going to be a granddad'', Ben smiled at his mum

''blimy im going to be a ganddad'', Mike blinked

''ooo im going to be an auntie, auntie JJ i like the sound of that'', JJ squealed in excitment

then finally it was here, the 5th of September was here, the venue was set along with a quiet tea at Potter Orchid for after the ceremony, they were to be Married in a small registry office in the Ministry, it was to be done in uttermost secrecy, so Kinglsley had it so everyone could floo into the private room, the grooms and those involved in the wedding where to arrive first, so they could prepare in the rooms set up for them, Harry and Ben decided to stick to tradition to not see each other until the wedding, which meant Ben stayed with his parents while Harry at his home.

Harry along with Ron, who was his best man where standing infront of the mirrors in their room as they prepared for the ceremony, Harry' bridesmaids and groomsmen were Neville and Hermione whilst Ben' was Alfie (his brother in law) as his best man and his friend casper from Medical school as a groomsmen and his sister as bridesmaid.

Remus would be the one to walk Harry down the aisle, so he arrived earlier than the rest of the guests too.

''nervous?'', He asked Harry

''just a little bit'', Harry replied straightening his robes nervously

''it'll be fine cub, your going to go out there and join with your love and together you#ll start a family of your own, once you see Ben at the end of the aisle, you wont even notice anything else around you', Remus smiled at Harry

''what if he realizes he dosnt want this, what if he...'', Harry fretted

''then he'll have one angry werewolf on his tail, wolfbane or not i will chase after him'', Remus assured Harry with mock seriousness

''Harry its time'', Ron told his friend with a smile

''come on cub'', Remus smiled as he guided Harry out of the room.

Ben was a picturette, dressed in simple black robes like Harry' but with Blue and bronze trimmings and a bronze tie on, he beamed at Harry as he walked towards him, Remus was right Harry barely even registered who was here, he briefly saw the famous Weasley red hair and saw a happy Teddy bouncing in his seat, but Harry' main focus was on Ben, he arrived after what seemed like a decade and smiled lovingly at him as he took his hands and waited for the tufty haired wizard to start the service.

He stood foreward and cleared his voice...''Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of Merlin and God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace''.

''Marriage is the union of husband and Husband in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained''.

''Through marriage, Harry and Ben make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Harry and Ben will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other''.

''We are here today – before God and Merlin – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Harry and Ben. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds''.

''Who gives this Man in marriage to this man?''

''i do'', Remus raised his hand, ''as is his family and friends gathered here today do''.

''the tufty haired wizard nodded at Remus before continuing; This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives''.

''By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Harry and Ben from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness''.

''This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you''.

''Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last''.

''Do you Harry Potter take Benjamin Johnston to be your Husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?''

''i do'', Harry smiled

the tufty haired wizard nodded then turned to Ben;

''Do you Benjamin Johnston take Harry Potter to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?''

''I do'', Ben smiled tearfully

the rings the wizard asked, as they were passed forewards he raised his wand, where golden bonds burst our, entwining Harry and Ben' hands.

''What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?'', he asked, as the two rings were given to the man, he levitated them over each hand and held them there as he continued the service;

''May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find them''.

he cast a last strand of a gold beam before declaring, ''i now pronounce you Husband and Husband, you may kiss the groom'', he finished

Ben took Harry into his arms with a breath taking kiss, ''now introducing Mr and Mr Potter - Johnston'', the wizard clapped leading everyone else to.

''I love you Harry'', Ben whispered

''I love you too Ben'', Harry whispered back as they left to sign the offical document to become Mr and Mr Potter - Johnston offically.

**Authors Note: whatcha think? sorry about the delay my pc is highly annoying but never mind, a reminder i have a poll up for who the biological father is of the twins and please keep sending in baby names :) and id like to thank Yinlai for the idea of the wedding being quicker ;) next chapter may be delayed but only a day or so, so dont worry and please keep reviewing. for now though mischief managed.**


	10. One Family Begins, One Family Ends

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to JK Rowling , I Don't make any money from this nor would I wish too and nor I doubt I ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination.**

**Chapter 10: One family begins, one family ends**

_12th September one week later: _

_Breaking news_

_The quibbler is proud to be the one to announce the joining of one Mr. Harry Potter and his now Husband Mr. Benjamin Johnston - Potter_

_Reporter Rita Skeeter can proudly claim the official story as only reporter present and invited to the ceremony_

_The joining of these two took place a week ago on the 5th of September at 2pm in a private ministry registry office, the two are also proud to announce that they are expecting the birth of twins during early to mid January, where Mr. Johnston -Potter will blood adopt the two children, the biological father of the twins is currently unknown and unwilling to step into the role and duties as father, Mr. Johnston- Potter, who was Mr. Potter' Healer for the duration of his pregnancy, has stepped up to the job and has been granted permission from Minister Kinglsey Shaklebolt._

_For more on this story turn to page 5-6-7-8 _

Severus tore his paper up in disgust as he looked at the smiling face' of Harry Potter and his now Husband Benjamin Johnston, to say he was angry would be an understatement, he was livid, livid that Potter had managed to worm his way around the custody lawsuit, and even more angry at the smiling faces the simple fact he was so damned happy drove Severus insane, why should saint Potter be so happily married when he wasn't.

Severus and Draco' marriage seemed to be rapidly falling down the drain, for all they did was argue, at first they could just get over whatever disagreement they had with sex, but now that Draco' due date was just around the corner they could no longer be intimate with one another, so they fought constantly without any way to relieve the tensions between them.

''Sev I hadn't read that yet'', Draco called over sulkily

''Reparo'', he snapped accidently causing the paper to ignite, ''dammit'', he cursed I frustration.

Sighing in resignation Draco went back to his book rolling his eyes in the process.

''WHAT'', Severus snarled at him

''Nothing'', Draco muttered not taking his eyes away from his book, which seemed to infuriate the man further.

''Well clearly there is something wrong, spit it out, what the problem care to share it with the class'', he spat at his lover.

shutting his book with a _snap _then placing it on the coffee table he looked at Severus before starting on him, ''alright you want to know what my problem is? It's you everything seems to be about getting Harry back or how to split him and that Ben up. I'm sick of it, when...when the last time you actually thought about me? What I want or what I need?'', Draco cried

''Well tell me Draco, tell me what it is you want, enlighten me'', Severus sarcastically bit out

''I want my husband back, I want the man I fell in love with back'', Draco told the man tearfully

Severus moved swiftly as he trapped Draco between his arms and the chair he was sitting in, he brought his head close to Draco, who was now slightly scared about his husbands behavior.

''Let me tell you this now, and you had better listen carefully because life' not fair we can't always have what we want'', he spat at Draco, who was sobbing lightly

''What happened to the man I fell in love with?'', Draco asked

Severus slapped Draco across the face with a loud _crack_ causing the blond to cry out loud, ''don't make me gag, love'', he sneered, ''love is nothing more than a fairytale, love is a worthless man's dream, you'll waste your life away with love, pity you were a great shag'', he added spitefully before sweeping out the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Draco was left sobbing in the chair he was in, wishing with every fiber in his body he could find the love and happiness he so craved, the same kind of love that Harry had found in Ben, Draco had moved passed Harry now, knowing fine well he won't come back to him and Severus, but he couldn't understand Severus' obsession with Harry, if Draco was quiet honest with himself he was scared of what Severus had become, he had become aggressive and extremely jealous and paranoid and also he was becoming violent, how Draco regretted the things he and Severus did to Harry now, now that the tables had turned he knew the feeling of despair that Harry must have went through and how he wished the pain would go away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''_Potter Orchid''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

''Ben...Ben...'', Harry moaned, ''oh god Ben...please...I'm...I'm...gun...gunna...ahhhh oh god Ben'', Harry cried out as Ben thrust into him before coming himself with a cry of ''Harry''.

Be stilled ad lay down beside his pregnant husband panting for air, ''I love you'', he whispered breathlessly to Harry.

''I...Love you... ...too'', Harry gasped out

Kissing his husband soundly on the lips he pulled him closer to himself and held him closely and protectively.

''I can't believe we're married'', Harry grinned when he finally caught his breath back

''I know it's so surreal, I mean 6 months ago if anyone had told me I'd be married to Harry Potter I would have them committed to StMungos but here we are'', he whispered gently nuzzling Harry' neck

''Only four more months till we have our own family'', Harry told Ben with the widest grin on his face.

''Four more months till I become a father'', Ben beamed

''You're going to make a brilliant father, I know it'', Harry told Ben

''So will you, we're in this together till the very end my love'', Ben whispered lovingly

''I wish I could see Snape' face though when he reads the paper this morning'', Harry laughed at the mental image, a prudent scowl and cursing Harry as many things that he could think of.

''Why not Draco?'', Ben asked curiously

''because he is a proper pureblood, he knows the sacred magic that comes along with marriage, especially when both parties love one another as deeply as we do'', Harry blushed as he told Ben

''so he won't be trying to come between us?'', Ben asked, (as he was only half blood and his parents never really got the pureblood ways so therefore Ben and his sister didn't know the ways either).

''No, he knows and respects that we cannot be broken up now, though I doubt he'll like it much, but he will leave us alone but...'', Harry trailed off

''Severus wont will he?'', Ben asked slightly worried at the length his old professor would go to, to ensure he either got Harry back or made his life as miserable as possible.

''I doubt he will, he's not like Draco, he is a half blood like us ad either doesn't understand the sacred meaning behind marriage and bonding or he simply ignores it'', Harry sighed.

''but how far is he willing to actually go to either get what he wants or try ruining something out of pure spite?'', Ben asked to no one in particular

''I wish I knew Ben I wish I knew'', Harry sighed before falling asleep in his loves arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~''Hogwarts''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Remus Lupin was walking around the corridors of Hogwarts, it was his turn to do the night rounds so he wandered around peeping into broom closets and classrooms occasionally, then he heard sobbing from a few corridors away with his heightened hearing, frowning he made his way towards the source and came to an abandoned class room on the third floor, peering inside he got the shock of his life as there in the corner with white blond hair was Draco Malfoy, sobbing his heart out all alone, 'where was Severus' he thought before walking in the room and clearing his throat to catch the man's attention.

''What do you want werewolf'', he sneered half heartedly, though the fact he was crying had ruined his cold look.

''To see who was crying'', Remus replied evenly without any trace of being hurt.

''Well it's me now go away'', Draco spat as he glared at the man, who stood by the door expressionless

''No I won't go away, what's bothering you?'', Remus asked in a somewhat warm voice (he was still pissed at him and Severus).

''And why should I do that'', he asked as he wiped his eyes

''because you look like you need to get whatever is on your chest off, and please spare me the whole, I'm not talking to a werewolf or it is one of your concern, you know fine well I won't tell anybody unless you wished me too and please hurry I am supposed to be on rounds'', Remus told him calmly

Draco just stared at the man, how did he know the protests he had ready and why was he actually bothering to try and help him, ''why?'', he asked

''Why what?'', Remus asked confused

''Why are you trying to help me?'', Draco asked

''Because nobody especially someone who is pregnant should be left to cry alone'', Remus stated

''It's Sev'', Draco finally said after a while

''What's he done?'', Remus asked frowning, concerned about what his nemesis has been plotting behind closed doors.

Draco began to explain about what the snarky slytherin had been like, from plotting ways to get to Harry or planning how to punish him, ''he never used to be like this'', Draco sighed,'' he used to be so caring and loving, but since Harry left...'', he trailed of sadly

''Since Harry left your relationship started to crumble'', Remus finished for him with a nod

''yes then we rushed into marriage after father made a fuss about the kid being a bastard, I doubt Sev really wanted to settle but when we were with Harry he was always calm and collected not the person he is now'', Draco sighed

''well I'm not going to try and get Harry to reconsider the pair of you, No'', he stated firmly seeing Draco about to protest, ''he is happy, if you really cared about him you'd leave him be, but my advice would be that it is possibly time to move on'', Remus stated

''but I can't, the baby, I can't raise a child on my own, and what about me? What am I to do IV been with him for so long, I...I...I don't think I can move on away from him'', Draco panicked

''Draco it isn't uncommon for a single parent now, and you won't be alone, you'll have all the Hogwarts staff as well as your friends and family'', Remus smiled

''but what about Sev? I still love him even if we're in a rough patch I still do, I mean what's that saying...every love is worth fighting for right? Draco asked desperately

''Draco I don't want to say it but...I doubt it, I think Severus is only going to get worse and I think it's best to break away now before he breaks you, Draco he will hurt you both physically and emotionally and you need to get out, get out now before it's too late, think of your child and what's best for him.'' Remus finished

''I don't know what to say'', Draco spoke

''you don't need to say anything, think about it for now.'' Remus told him

''Remus'', Draco asked too calmly

''yes?'', he replied frowning at the sudden change in the young Malfoy

''my water just broke'', he gasped out in shock

Remus turned around sharply, ''what'', he asked shocked only to see the puddle of liquid by the blonds feet,'' alright Draco we're going to have to be calm, do you think you would be able to walk to the infirmary?'', Remus asked trying to stay calm.

''yeah, yeah I think so'', he stated as he moved towards Remus, ''will you give me a hand please?'', he asked as his face scrunched up slightly

''sure,'' he said as he offered an arm to guide the blond to the hospital wing.

After a very slow walk and a lot of howling from Draco the two made it to the infirmary, ''Poppy?'', Remus called out, no answer, ''Poppy'', he tried again as he settled Draco onto a bed.

''I'm just going to see where she is alright?'', he asked Draco and at his nod strode off towards her office, to find it empty with a note sticking on her desk.

_To whomever reads this?_

_I have currently been summoned away due to an emergency concerning a relative of mine; I shall be back at 7am tomorrow morning. Poppy Pomfrey_

''shit'', Remus cursed as he heard Draco groan in pain, running over to the blond, now completely unsure of what to do broke the news the school matron was unavailable.

''unavailable, don't give me that shit, just bring someone, anyone I don't give a fuck just GET THIS KID OUT OF ME'', he screamed

Sighing he went over to the floo, it was his last option but what choice did he have, taking a pinch of powder and dropping it he yelled, ''Potter Orchid'', and disappeared in green flames.

''Ben'', he called out into the dark house, ''Ben'', he called again making his way deeper into the house.

''who's there'', came the groggy voice of Ben, who stood at the top of the stairs, making his way down.

''Ben'', Remus sighed in relief, ''I need your help, Draco has gone into labor and Poppy is unavailable, I wouldn't ask but he needs someone and you're the only one I know who can either assist with the birth or get someone else too'', he explained

''Ben'', came Harry' voice

'', I'm down here love'', he answered back, ''aright Remus I'll help, but Harry will have to come, may he stay with you in your quarters?'', he asked

''its fine, its fine, Harry'', Remus called up the stairs waiting for the black haired man to appear, after a few moments Harry appeared very tousle haired and blinking groggily at the two men.

''what is it?'', he asked sleepily

''Harry Draco has gone into labor, I'm going to have to help, No Harry I took an oath to help all in need and I won't go back on it, not when their lives is at risk'', he stated before Harry could protest, ''you're going to stay with Remus tonight love, then I promise later we'll spend all the time you want snuggled up'', he gently told his love as he kissed him on the lips, ''I'll see you later love''.

With that he whipped round and darted through the floo, Remus steered Harry over to the fireplace and called out the infirmary, they both appeared to quite the scene, Ben quickly moving his want in complicated movements as Draco cried out through his contraction, ''where's Severus?'', Harry asked

''shit, I forgot to send a patronus to him'', Remus cursed to himself before sending his wolf patroni to go fetch Severus, he then guided Harry swiftly out of the hospital wing and as far away from the two Slytherins as possible, he knew Draco wouldn't try anything, but Severus was as unpredictable as the weather.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_''Infirmary''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

''Alright Mr. Malfoy you're going to have to calm down, you're only 4 centimeters dilated, Mr. Malfoy please, I need you to calm down or else I won't be able to give you any pain reliever'', Ben stated firmly.

As Draco calmed down the infirmary doors burst open, as Severus came stalking in, ''what the devil do you think you're doing here?'', he demanded of Ben

''Madame Pomfrey was unavailable and since I am qualified to do this I was called in'', Ben told Severus without even looking at him, focused on Draco' levels.

''you're not welcome here, we don't want you delivering our child not get OUT'', he yelled with spit flying all over.

''for fuck sake Severus shut up'', Draco cried out panting with his contractions.

''what did you just say'', he asked deathly calm like

''I said shut up, just GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME'', he cried

''I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few hours Mr. Malfoy, the pain reliever should take effect soon'', Ben stated calmly.

''what do you mean a few hours, aren't we just cutting the thing out'', Severus demanded

''Madame Pomfrey is not equipped for that kind of procedure, I'm afraid you're going to have to give birth naturally'', Ben sighed out knowing this would be a long night.

''oh and what about golden boy? Wouldn't he miss his puppy'', Severus snarled at Ben

''Harry is fine and quite frankly isn't any of your concern', Ben stated calmly

Grumbling, Severus sat down next to Draco, scowling at the young Healer.

After 5 long hours, of continual moaning and waspish insults, it was time for Draco to push.

''Come on Draco push'', Ben encouraged, as Draco pushed with all his might

''I can't'', he cried breathlessly

''Yes you can, now come on push, that's it, I see the head'', Ben praised as Draco began pushing his baby out

''Arghhh, owww owww, it hurts'', Draco screamed

''Don't be stupid, just push it out all ready,'' Severus sneered by Draco' head board

''come on, there's the shoulder, the hardest part is over come on, one more push'', Ben encouraged as the baby slid out, ''congratulations its a boy'', Be smiled as he cleaned the child magically then wrapped him up in a soft blue blanket before handing him over to Draco.

''He's perfect'', he gushed

''He looks like you'', Severus remarked, ''except the nose'', he added coldly

''What's wrong with his nose?'', Draco asked quietly, unable to take his eyes away from his child.

''I was simple remarking his nose isn't yours and either is it mine'', he added calmly

''What are you going to call him?'', Ben asked kindly

''Scorpius'', Draco whispered still staring at his child

Scorpius suddenly opened his eyes, causing everyone to gasp in shock at the startling Emerald Green eyes that were staring up at them all.

Severus was beyond livid, he was turning paler by the minute with rage, he was unable to speak through the anger boiling through his veins.

''And what the fuck is that'', he asked, his voice quivering with anger as he pointed towards the baby.

''Harry' eyes'', Ben mumbled shocked at the revelation

''I...I dont know Sev'', Draco whispered fearfully as his eyes started to fill with tears.

''Give it here'', He demanded calmly

''No'', Draco told the man weakly, not liking the look in the man's eyes at all, exhausted from labor or not Draco would fight tooth and nail for his child.

''Now Draco'', Severus demanded, snapping his fingers

''No'', he repeated in a stronger voice, as he noticed Ben stepping closer towards him.

''What is it you want to do Severus?'', Ben asked calmly

''I want to dispose of that THING'', he bellowed

''NO'', Draco screamed, startling Scorpius

''ITS EITHER ME OR THST THING MALFOY TAKE YOUR PICK'', Severus roared

''Scorpius'', Draco said simply

''Excuse me'', Severus demanded unbelievingly

'' I said I choose Scorpius'', he repeated as if Severus was a child

''You'd choose HIS son, HIS SON OVER ME'', Severus demanded causing the child to cry in fright, Severus raised his wad to the child, Draco who didn't have his wand cried out in fear for his child.

''Expelliarmus'', Ben shouted, disarming Severus before he could do anything, ''leave now'', he growled

''fine'', he spat, ''I'll send the divorce documents to you by tomorrow, I expect them signed, you know it is a pity, Harry was a great whore, I was deeply disappointed to lose such a great fuck'', he stated amused by the outraged and furious look on Be' face and the hurt and wary look on Draco', 'however I doubt I would find such a discomfort in you Draco, you were more of a second rated, cheap tart, to satisfy ones needs'', he sneered before turning on his heel and storming towards the door, but stopped as Harry and Remus walked in, laughing at some joke or another.

''Why if it isn't my favorite whore'', Severus yelled cheerfully

''How dare you'', Remus started

''Why yes I do dare'', he smiled venomously as he came closer to Harry, 'such a pity you chose Johnston over there, you need a real man to satisfy you'', he told Harry gently caressing his face much to the horror of all those around

''Get your hand of me'', Harry snarled swatting away his hand, only for it to be caught.

''Mark my words Potter, you will be mine'', he told the man icily before kissing him full on the mouth.

_WHAM, CRACK, THUD_

Harry slapped Severus as Remus punched him in the gut as Ben shoved him roughly away from his husband

''Gentlemen'', Albus' voice broke over them all, ''what is going on'', he asked taking in the scene around him, Harry panting in Ben' arms, Remus growling at Severus and Draco on his bed cradling his newborn with tears sliding down his face and Severus, Severus startled the older man, he was looking apoplectic with rage staring at Harry with a feral look of lust written all over his face.

'' Severus, Ben, Remus can you please come outside and explain what is going on?'', he asked the three men, two of which nodded and went out into the hall with the old wizard and the Slytherin.

''Are you alright Harry?'', Draco asked quietly after a few tense moments

''Yeah, yeah I'm fine, what...what about you?'', Harry asked hesitantly, still shaking with fright from moments ago.

''A little tired, but I'm fine'', he answered sadly

''Draco I can see it in your eyes you're not, what happened?'', Harry asked frowning.

''We've been fighting a lot lately and well after Scorpius here was born he...he left me'', Draco told the man queitly

''What why'', Harry gasped

''Look at Scorpius'', is all Draco replied

confused Harry walked closer and looked at the small child, ''he's the double of you'', he remarked, then let out a gasp as Scorpius looked up to Harry, Emerald eyes met Emerald

''Dra...Draco?'', Harry gasped

''yes I believe he is yours too Harry'', Draco stated softly, ''but Harry I won't pressure you to be there, you can go on and live your life, just please, please I beg you don't take my child away from me'', Draco started to sob

''I...I dont know what to say Draco, I mean, we can never be together again, I'm with Ben and I love him Draco, but I cant live kowing I have another child out there but never knew him'', Harry told the blond in a daze

''Harry...Harry please...please don't take him away, he's all I have left please'', Draco begged

''I won't take him away Draco, but I do want to be in his life, look we'll work this out later, you look knackered and could do with sleep, dont stress about the whole situation, oh and Draco?'', Harry asked after telling the blond to rest.

''Yeah'', he replied softly taking his eyes away from his child, who lay sleeping in his arms

''What is his full name?'', Harry asked

''Scorpius Harry Malfoy'', the blond replied

''Thank you, for not shutting me out'', Harry murmured

''no Harry, it should be me thanking you, for not taking my baby away, and Harry I really am sorry for what happened between us, I really do wish you all the best with Ben'', Draco smiled gratefully at Harry.

''Don't be as much as it hurt, in the end it worked out for the best right?'', Harry told the blond brightly.

''yeah'', the blond sighed tearfully, ''I...I... I don't know how I'm going to cope without him though'', Draco sobbed

''It'll be alright Draco'', Harry soothed as he awkwardly patted Draco' shoulder

''how do you know? How do you know if everything's going to be ok'', Draco demanded

''because I've been there, when we broke up I thought I would die through the pain, it never ceased and I was always reminded of what happened'', Harry gently told Draco as the blond winced with regret

''and you know what happened? I met Ben and moved on, after a while the pain lessens and with help it goes away faster and in time it will be nothing more than a memory, as your new life jumps into place'', Harry told him smiling

''do you think I might find happiness like what you have someday?'', Draco asked

''everyone deserves love Draco and yes I do believe you will find someone, someone who loves you for you and treat you as how you should be'', Harry smiled at the glowing look on Draco' face.

''Harry'', Ben called from the doorway, making his way towards the pair, ''how are you Draco, is everything alright?'', Ben asked quickly scanning both Draco and Scorpius.

''yes I'm fine'', he replied softly

''no you're not, but it time you will be'', Ben told him

''thank you for your illuminating optimism'', Draco chuckled, ''but you two should go home and get some rest'', he told the pair

''alright but I'm going to call your mother first, so she can pick you up, it won't be wise going anywhere alone and with Severus' state of mind I would avoid him at all costs'', Ben warned as he walked over to the fireplace to call Mrs. Malfoy.

''We'll discuss all the visiting and other stuff later ok?'', Harry asked

''sure'', Draco smiled as he saw his mother and father come bustling over to him.

''oh my brave Dragon, he's beautiful'', his mother simpered

''you've done well Draco I'm proud of you'', his father told him proudly

''Dragon, where is Severus?'', she asked frowning as she noticed he wasn't here

Draco, Harry and Ben explained what had happened much to the chagrin of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, both shocked at finding out Harry was Scorpius' father and how Severus had left Draco.

''that bastard'', Lucius growled

''How dare he call you those awful names, as if we Malfoys would stoop that low'', she exclaimed

''Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, if I may suggest we discuss this later, Draco has been through a stressful day and will be drained physically and emotionally, so he will need rest, so please could you take him home with you and further in the week me and Harry will be along to discuss future arrangements'', Ben asked

''yes your quite right, come along Draco, I'll have the house elves prepare you a nursery suite'', Narcissa told her son.

''bye Draco'', Harry said waving to the tired man, he felt strong arms wrap around his large stomach and gently lips pressing on his throat as the Blond family disappeared into the green flames.

''whatever happens Harry I will always be at your side my love'', Ben whispered in Harry' ear

''and I'd always want you there too Ben'', Harry whispered back, nuzzling into his neck.

''come one love let's get you home, I do believe I promised we could stay in bed and snuggle for as long as you wish'', Ben smirked at the hungry look that appeared on Harry' face

''Then let's go Romeo, sweep me off my feet and take me to the stars'', Harry giggled as they slowly backed up to the fireplace, with a quick yell of _Potter Orchid _and the two were blissfully making love to one another, both unaware of the twisted plan's that were been formed at the same time, for Severus Snape had been fired by Albus and told to leave Hogwarts, Severus Snape was not happy and he would get his revenge, one way or another he would, Harry would either be his or nobody could have him.

**AN : I am sooooo soooo sorry about the delay, i have people staying over so its been hectic, so whatcha think, i will have it looked over by a BETA and re-updated soon along with all the other chapters , so all those annoying Grammar mistakes will be delt with ;) also please vote on my poll, i really cant decide who should be the father of Harry' twins :s and please keep reviewing and keep sending in ideas and please tell me...O..E..A..P..D..T?**

**Also for a future warning, there will be more graphic scenes later on roughly chapter 11 or 12 so heads up****.**


	11. A Surprise from Madness

**Disclaimer: This is not an original idea, AND I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to JK Rowling , I Don't make any ****money**** from this nor would I wish too and nor I doubt I ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination.**

**Chapter 11: A surprise from madness **

_December 11__th__ Tuesday afternoon:_

It had been over a month since Draco had given birth to Harry' child, Both father and son were doing nicely, living in Malfoy Manor, Draco was slowly adapting to life without Severus, their divorce had been finalized within a week and he had seen either hide or hair from the man.

Things where progressing with Harry, Ben and Draco' relationship, they had come to an agreement where Scorpius was concerned, Harry would be allowed visitations only, until the children he was carrying where at an older age, then he could have him over weekends, Draco had tried to cut Ben out of the picture, but was pointed out he would be a step father to Scorpius and the father of Harry' twins, so grudgingly the blond sighed in defeat and allowed Ben to know his son.

The three where forming a mutual understanding to one another, Ben and Harry where trying to be friendly towards Draco, whilst the blond was trying to be nicer to them both, Draco still missed Harry but knew he couldn't have him, so was trying to move on, with the help of his parents and Harry and Ben, Currently Ben and Harry where in the kitchen making dinner at Potter Orchid, whilst Draco was in the living room with Scorpius, the happy couple, after a long talk decided to allow Draco to come to their home so long as he kept the place secret.

''Hey Harry'', Draco called just after he changed Scorpius' nappy.

''yeah'', Harry called back from the kitchen

''come here a sec'', Draco called back

Sighing Harry waddled into the living room, at 9 months now with only a month to go, Harry was ready to explode, his stomach had swollen so big he couldn't even sit down without help, and could no longer stay on his feet for long, let alone actually seeing them.

''What'', he asked grumpily

''He's smiling'', Draco beamed, nodding to his son

''Let me see'', He asked making his way to the sofa

'' Where's that handsome man, come on Scorp where's daddies little guy, there he is'', Draco cooed as Scorpius smiled at his father

Harry stared at his son, smiling in his father's lap, cooing up happily to Draco, who was making funny faces, then realized in just over a month he's be doing the same, where did the time go he thought.

''Won't be long till he starts tottering around causing mischief,'' Ben laughed as he came in levitating their lunch onto the tables.

'' he won't cause mischief, he's a Malfoy'', Draco said smugly

''But he is also part Potter'', Harry put in, grinning at the horrified look that spread across Draco' face

''if he gets into trouble like you did at school then I am holding you accountable Potter'', he teased

''if I can recall, I do remember seeing a certain blond who also went looking for trouble'', Ben smirked

''I have no idea what you're talking about'', Draco answered vaguely, ignoring the two laughing men.

''urgh I look like a beached whale'', Harry moaned when he recovered, prodding his large tummy

''well you look like a sexy Beached whale then'', Ben old him cheerfully, pecking Harry on his head

''so I am massive'', Harry cried out

''what no, no that's not what I meant'', Ben spluttered

Draco just laughed, ''looks like you're in the dog house then'', he smirked

''but...But you know I didn't mean to call... it just came out wrong'', Ben spluttered

Harry couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing at Ben, ''I.I...I cant...believe you fell..For...f...For that'', he exclaimed between laughing

''why you...'', Ben laughed as he tickled Harry, ''payback is a bitch eh Harry'', he smirked as Harry laughed

''alright...alright you win...Please...please have mercy'', Harry cried

''one would think you were aged 5 and 6 the way you act'', Draco drawled in an amused manner

''when you find your love, you'll know how fun it is Draco, believe me you won't be able to keep your hands off each other'', Ben remarked

Draco raised an eyebrow as he got Scorpius ready to go home, ''you truly believe that I may find someone?'' he asked sceptically, it was one of the things that Draco, Ben and Harry disagreed on, that Draco will find someone else.

''I don't believe it, I know it'', Ben smiled as Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation

''Well Harry I must be heading home, mother wanted to have some time with little Man here so I should get going'', he announced standing up

''when will you be over next?'', Harry asked as Ben heaved him up

''Around Friday, I was planning on going to diagon Alley, care to join me?'', he asked the pair

''I can't I've got to go to St Mungos for a report on Harry' condition'', Ben sighed

''I can come but I may need assistance'', Harry smiled sheepishly

''But haven't you already gotten everything for the twins?'' Draco asked

''Yes but it can come in handy if you pick up more bits and bobs'', Harry smiled, ''so who should we ask to come with us?'', Harry asked Ben

''Ron and Mione are working Friday love, Remus will be working too, Andromeda will have teddy but he's got chicken pox, what about Neville and Luna?'', Ben asked

''I think they're free could you owl them please?'', Harry asked

''as fascinating as this is, I must be off'', Draco drawled

''of course, I'll see you Friday Draco'', Harry waved as the blond flung some powder into the fire grate and flooed to Malfoy manor, but not before Harry gave Scorpius a kiss on the head.

The week had flown past, Harry had it arranged that Luna and Neville would assist himself ad Draco to Diagon Alley, the pair were sceptical about going anywhere unassisted, what with Draco having Scorpius and Harry being heavily pregnant.

At 10am Draco flooed over to Potter Orchid where he met Luna and Neville, Neville gave a curt nod (he still hadn't quite forgiven Draco for his treatment of Harry), whereas Luna beamed, 'Hello Malfoy you seem to have attracted a few wrack spurts'', she told him dreamily

Harry just gave him a look that said 'just smile and nod' which he did.

''Thanks Luna, I don't believe you and Neville have met Scorpius yet have you?'', he asked smiling at his son

''Why aren't you a handsome fellow'', she gushed as Neville smiled warmly.

''I can't wait to have one'', he sighed

''I can't wait to pop mine out'', Harry told him causing the three to laugh, '' I'm serious I really can't wait to meet the two who have been using my spine and stomach as a punching bag as well as use my bladder as a squeeze toy'', he grumbled

''I don't miss that'', Draco smirked in a sympathetic way

''You could give me sympathy you know'', Harry grumbled

''But Harry'', he gasped shocked, ''where would the fun in that be?'', he sniggered avoiding the pillow Harry flung

''Sod off ferret'', he glared playfully, ''so are we going or what?'', he asked

''Alright I'll go first then Draco with Scorpius and then Luna you come through with Harry'', Neville told them all as he flung the powder in the grate ''_Diagon Alley'' _he bellowed.

Harry watched as Neville flooed away in the green flames, followed by Draco ad Scorpius.

''You ready Harry?'', Luna asked, offering her arm to him.

''As ready as I'll ever be Luna'', Harry replied taking her arm ad getting into the fireplace,''_Diagon Alley'', _Luna yelled

The pair stumbled out of the fireplace in the leaky cauldron; Harry barely managed to stay upright, without the combined help from both Neville and Luna he more or less would have rolled out.

''Watch it Potter'', Draco smirked at the ungratefulness of Harry' exit.

''Well you try carrying two babies, it puts you off balance easier than you'd think'', Harry huffed

''Well as interesting as this is can we get going'', the blond drawled

''All right keep your knickers on Malfoy'', Neville told him impatiently

''It's alright Nev, we should head off, don't really want to linger anywhere too long hmm?'', Harry told his friend brightly

Rolling his eyes Draco un-shrunk his pushchair for Scorpius and placed his sleeping child into it.

''How is he?'', Harry asked coming over

''tired, he was restless during the night'', Draco sighed, 'I think I may have Ben look him over later, just to be sure he isn't coming down with anything'', Draco told him

''Ben would be glad too'', Harry assured him, ''he could just be nocturnal you know'', Harry joked

''Oh ha ha, I think he maybe teething'', he replied frowning

''But don't babies usually teeth at 6 months?'', Harry asked flabbergasted

''six months is the most common age at which children sprout their first tooth, not all babies do though. Heck Sometimes the first tooth appears later, and sometimes much earlier and even some babies have a tooth when their born'', Draco told an open mouthed Harry

''I never knew that'', he breathed out

''don't worry about it Harry, all new parents don't really know what they're doing but they get the hang of it, I think most parents no matter how much they read just go off instincts'', Neville assured Harry

''its true Harry, don't let the nargles get you down'', Luna told him dreamily

Neville and Harry shared a look and just shook their heads amused.

''Come on it's like watching the grass grow'', Draco bit out in annoyance

''Alright, alright where coming'', Harry told the impatient blond

The three made their way around Diagon Alley, popping into various shops, Draco showed Harry the baby shops that sold muggle clothes as well as wizards for babies, and Harry bought the cutest baby gear for both his children in various colours, A cute pair of overalls for his son with Dumbo on the front whilst for his daughter a pretty little dress with Bambie on the front.

All in all, Harry had bought loads for his children, after shrinking each package down and stuffing them into his pocket he was exhausted and hungry.

''can we stop somewhere for lunch'', he asked the group

''Yes I need to feed Scorp here and by the smell of it change him too'', Draco sighed

''Alright shall we head to the leaky cauldron'', Neville asked the pair

''yeah'', they chorused

Once they arrived they chose a booth in a secluded corner, hoping to be unnoticed, they were lucky except for the pair of onyx eyes that watched, hidden under a large cloak, carefully observing waiting for his moment to strike.

''I'll go order for us, to save you two been spotted'', Neville smiled as he pointed to Harry and Draco, ''what is it you guys want?'', he asked

''Lamb with roasted veg and mint sauce with lemonade please'', Draco told him, ''excuse me I need to change little man here'', he nodded to Scorpius, who was contently gurgling in his arms; standing up he picked up the changing bag and headed to the loo.

''I'll have a jacket potato with a bit of every filling please'', Harry asked rubbing his tummy; the twins were moving around more than usual today.

''Tomato soup please with some wholegrain bread'', Luna smiled to Neville, who nodded and left to order the food.

''Are you alright Harry?'', Luna asked frowning at his action.

''I'm fine, they're just wiggling around a lot'', he grumbled as another flutter went through his abdomen.

''they can sense something is afoot'', she told him airily

''what?'', Harry asked frowning in confusion

'' I said they can sense something is afoot, cant you feel it?'', she asked surprised

''no'', he answered shaking his head in worry

''I wouldn't worry Harry, love is the strongest protection around and it will always help you'', she told him dreamily as she gazed into space.

Harry shook his head in confusion, he looked up to see where Neville and Draco where, he could see Neville in the line waiting to be served, but couldn't see Draco, though he was probably still in the loo, Harry took his time to observe the people around the leaky cauldron, a bunch of merry old wizards smoking a pipe whilst telling one another about the tales of their youth, witched comparing robes and shoes they bought along with fragrance potions and hair care products, teens brandishing the latest Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Harry then looked to the more shadowy parts of the pub to view the other customers, something that appeared to be a hag was eating a very bloody piece of meat from her plate was sitting the closest to the bar, something Neville to noticed as he looked away with a slight green tinge to his face, Various withes and wizards who like Harry wished to be unnoticed, then what Harry guessed was a wizard, judging by his body build, covered in thick black robes, that covered him from head to foot was looking at, Him, Harry, he looked on with a frown, though he couldn't actually tell it was more a sense that the man was looking at him, shaking away the chill that ran down his spine he tore his eyes away and spoke to Luna.

But what Harry didn't realize was that the man was looking directly at him, when Harry looked the mysterious man cocked an eyebrow in amusement, snorting to himself when Harry turned away he thought over his plan...

''Phew'', Draco sighed as he sat back down and fastening a now sleeping Scorpius back into his pushchair, ''that was one hell of a nappy, I swear the house elves deliberately give him stuff that increases the size'', he grumbled

''you don't give him his food yourself?'', Harry asked frowning

''no, they merely prepare his food'', Draco said rolling his eyes

''oh'', Harry grinned sheepishly

''the elves are good at taking care of babies Harry, its part of their nature, they only do certain things for Scorp anyway'', Draco grinned

''like what'' Harry asked curiously

''the night rounds, Nappy changed, preparing food, and the washing and tidying up'', Draco told him as he thought it over.

''ok'', Harry replied softly

''food'll be here shortly'', Neville told them as he sat down

''good I'm famished'', Harry told the group

''that's Hardly surprising'', Neville smirked nodding to Harry' large tummy.

''what is this pick on Harry day?'', Harry asked playfully

''no that's next week this is just practice'', Luna laughed

''Ha Ha Ha'', Harry glared playfully at the three laughing adults.

Which is the state the waiter found them in, ''excuse me your foods here'', she snapped, annoyed at their keeping her waiting.

''oh '' Harry grinned trying to control his laughter, soon the group had settled down to their meal, when Draco stricken up convocation.

''So Harry have you thought of any names yet?'', Draco asked as he

''Not yet'', Harry sighed

''has Ben thought of any yet?'', Neville asked

''he has put in a few, but said it should be my decision, what with me carrying them and all'', Harry told the group.

''Why not follow your family tradition?'', Draco asked

''I don't Know the Potter name tradition'', Harry told them

''hmm nor do I'', Draco frowned, ''What about follow an example like your mother and name them or one of them after a flower? Or like the Blacks and go for the star tradition'', Draco suggested

''the Blacks?'', Harry asked confused

''You're Grandmother Dorea was a Black before she married Charlus'', He told Harry

''really'', Harry asked shocked

''yeah'', Draco told him offhandedly

''how do you know?'', Harry asked

''It's what all purebloods learn at an early age Harry, learn your family line to know how much power and connections you actually have'', Neville surprisingly told Harry

''so where kind of related'' Harry asked cringing

''we're very distant cousins Harry, didn't you know that all purebloods are related in some form or another, Your Grandmother want exactly close in the black line, I think when she became a Potter the Blacks drifted away from her for marrying a well known blood traitor but anyway, it was Orion and Walburga along with Cygnus and Druella who were the Main blacks Dorea was the sister of Pollux Black and he was the Father of Walburga who was sister of my Grandparents'', Draco explained to a dumbfounded Harry

''so where related by a hair basically'', Harry asked

''yes if you put it that way, it's a very small relation barely even classed I think'', Draco told them

''well there's something I didn't expect from today a history in the Black family tree'', Neville grinned

''your also distantly related too Longbottem'', Draco teased

''barely'', he laughed

''my family line goes back to Ravenclaw'', Luna announced randomly

''really'', Draco asked surprised

''oh yes, during the war Daddy tried to re-create the lost diadem of Ravenclaw but the death eaters destroyed it before he finished it'', she told them sadly

Neville and Harry avoided each other's eyes knowing what the're-creating' turned out like

''After finishing Harry began rubbing his tummy again, jolting when he felt a spasm in his lower abdomen, ''excuse me I just need the loo'', he told the group standing (with the help of Luna and Neville) he made his way to the loo, unknowingly being followed by the cloaked figure, something that caught Draco' attention, he recognized that prowl anywhere.

Sighing in relief as he made it to the loo, Harry was just spelling his trousers up when he heard someone enter the toilet, but not enter any cubical, frowning he looked toward the closed door of his cubical, he knew of course who ever had entered could be using a urinal but there was no sound, almost as if they were waiting for someone to enter.

Unlocking the door slowly Harry stepped out and looked around, only to find no one there, frowning he looked around for an outline of a dissolution charm but saw non, shaking his head deciding he must have baby brain he went over to the sink to wash his hands, after doing so he shook his hands to get rid of excess water and looked up into the mirror and screamed with fright, for Severus Snape stood directly behind him.

''MY my what a reaction Mr Potter'', he smirked moving closer

''go away'', Harry spat

''and why should I do that hmm?'', he asked sarcastically as he raised an amused eyebrow

Harry tried to push his way past the black haired man only to find himself trapped between the man and the sinks, he fumbled for his wand only to realize it was no longer in his pocket.

''looking for this'', Severus smirked holding up Harry' wand, ''now you are going to listen and listen good, you will come with me without complaint and do exactly as I say understood'', he growled as he pointed his wand along with Harry' to said mans neck

''no'', Harry stuttered shaking his head

''what was that'', Severus asked softly

''I said no'', Harry spat gaining more confidence

Severus thrust his wand right up to Harry' throat, digging it into the skin painfully, but not enough to pierce the skin, ''oh you will Potter'', he spat venomously, ''or else my wand might just turn on those brats you carry'', he smirked evilly at the rapidly paling Harry

Grabbing Harry' arm Severus began dragging a numb Harry towards the door, so he could take him to the apparition point, but found as he opened the door that his path was blocked.

''ah Mr Longbottem'', he sneered as he tightened his grip on Harry' arm causing the man to whimper in pain.

''Snape'', he spat

''let him go'', Draco growled

''ahhhh and my little bint'', he shot at Draco giving him the look of uttermost loathing he could muster.

Ignoring the insult Draco pointed his wand at Severus, ''I said let him go'', he growled lowly

Smirking Severus pulled Harry to his chest and pushed his wand to the man's throat again, ''no, you see this is what's going to happen I'm going to take Potter here and go along my way, you try to stop me it's his blood that will be the cost take your pick'', he sneered knowing the two would not want any harm to come to Harry especially in his delicate condition.

''Get your filthy hands of him'', Neville yelled pointing his wand at Severus who tightened his hold on Harry, completely shielding himself with the vastness of Harry' front.

''if you want to get to me, you'd have to sacrifice Potter and his brats here'', he smirked and leaned into Harry' neck, ''you wouldn't want that no, you're going to be a good lad and come with me where you belong, oh yes watching your face scrunched up as you scream my name I can hardly wait'', he laughed insanely as he licked the side of Harry' neck causing him to cringe and turn a little green.

Thinking fast Harry cleared his now aching throat, ''alright I'll go with you'', he told him as calmly as he could.

''What'', Draco and Neville yelled.

''I said I'll go, if it means the twins won't be hurt then...'', he trailed of hopelessly

''He's lying Harry'' Draco screamed, scared for his reinstated friend, knowing Severus would more or less kill them.

''Don't listen to him Harry, Draco is right he' lying'', Neville tried desperately

''move'', Severus ordered thrusting his wand back up to Harry chin threateningly

Sighing in defeat the pair moved, wands still trained onto the older man who slowly marched Harry forward, just as they got to the two men Harry felt Severus' slack on his wand lessen and took his opportunity, flinging his elbow into the man's rib along with flinging his head back which connected with the man's nose, caused the man to become distracted, he quickly darted towards his friends but collapsed in agony in Neville' arms.

Draco darted forward and snatched Harry' wand and stated flinging hex's at the man who fled quickly, knowing he could not fight with the injuries inflicted by Harry.

Draco stared at the doorway where Snape had just fled through and shook his head sadly at what had become of the man, he wiped his head round when he heard Harry cry out.

''Harry what's wrong'', he asked darting forwards.

''ahhhh'', he wailed as a trickle of liquid flowed down his legs, ''my...my waters have broke'', he gasped out as he was hit by another powerful contraction.

''what but...but you...You...you're not due for another month'', Draco stuttered

''Draco go get Luna'', Neville yelled as he helped Harry out of the toilets.

''c'mon Harry we need to get you to St Mungos'', Neville told him softly

''Ben'', Harry whimpered

''as soon as we get there you'll be with Ben'', Neville soothed as both he and Luna flooed him over to St Mungos followed by Draco.

''Luna can you take Scorp back to my parents, I'll go get Remus and Dumbledore'', Draco told them quickly flooing to Hogwarts.

''I'll be back shortly will you be alright with Harry'', Luna asked

''I should be fine'', Neville told her

''Good luck Harry'', she wished him as she pecked his cheek and flooed to Malfoy manor with Scorpius.

''I need a privet delivery room now'', Neville told the welcome witch.

''have you booked one'', she asked rudely without looking up from her magazine.

''well no its an emergency'', Neville frowned at her

''no booking no room'', she replied rudely

''now just one moment...'' Neville began

''I DONT CARE ABOUT ANY GOD DAMNED BOOKINGS, IM HARRY FUCKING POTTER AND IM IN LABOR GET ME A BLOODY ROOM'', Harry yelled shocking everyone around them

''Y...yes Mister Potter, right away'', the welcome witch stuttered as she sprang up and got him a room.

''that's it lie down Harry'', Neville told Harry as he lay down on the bed

''Ben'', Harry moaned

''I'll send for him'', Neville assured him as he flagged down a Healer and asked her to get Ben.

''Harry'', Remus gasped as he sprinted into the room, ''how are you are you alright'', he asked as he panted for air.

''it hurts'', he moaned

''I know cub I know'' he soothed as he gently smoothed Harry' hair.

''arghh'', Harry cried out as another contraction shot through him, ''arghh Make it stop, please'', he begged to Remus.

''I'm sorry cub but there's nothing I can do'', He sighed sadly as he held Harry' hand letting the man squeeze it.

''I'm afraid your too far gone for potions Mr Potter'', the young Healer told them, ''your nearly 8 centimetres dilated, wit won't be long'', she assured him kindly

Harry whimpered through the pain, ''will they be alright'', he asked

''they'll be fine cub why wouldn't they be'', Remus smiled

''Severus'', he replied weakly as another contraction hit him.

''Severus what's he got to do with this?'', Albus asked from the doorway

Neville explained about what had occurred and the trigger for Harry' premature labour, Remus was beyond livid and was very tempted to release Moony, but Harry needed him right now so would hold off, for now.

''Ben'', Harry moaned

''he's not here yet cub'', Remus soothed, ''he won't be much longer'', Remus assured him hoping the man would make it on time''.

''Alright Its nearly time to push, '' the Healer announced, ''I want everybody except Mr Lupin here out, there is a waiting room at the end of the corridor where I believe a bunch of people are waiting'', she told them sternly.

''no I can't do this without Ben'', Harry cried out panicking

''cub you can't hold them in'', Remus told him lightly

''But Ben...'', he started

''is right here, sorry I only just heard'', Ben rushed to Harry' side kissing him on the lips, ''how far along?'', he asked the Healer.

''He's ready'', she told him, ''would you like to deliver or would you like me too?'', she asked Ben

''Harry would you like me to deliver them or stay here?'', he asked softly

''stay here, please don't leave me'', Harry cried out

''he isn't going anywhere cub'', Remus told him gently

''you deliver May'', he told the Healer.

''alright Harry I need you to start pushing ok'', she told him, ''ok now Harry push, come on...that's it keep going...keep going'', she praised him.

''I can't... I can't'', he sobbed when he caught his breath back.

''yes you can love keep pushing come on squeeze my hand come on'', Ben encouraged him

''ouch'' both Ben and Remus exclaimed as Harry painfully squeezed their hands.

''come on I see the head'', the Healer announced, ''come on one big push Harry, that's it now, there we go'', she told them as she grabbed the baby from Harry' entrance, ''it's a boy'', she announced as she wrapped him in a towel and passed him to Ben before dashing back to deliver the next one.

''look Harry, he's so beautiful'', Ben told him tearfully as he held his son

Harry didn't have time to admire his child as he felt the urge to push again, 'arghhhh argghh get her out'', he cried as he clung onto Remus' hand as if it were his life line.

''come on Harry your nearly there I see her head come on'', the Healer urged, there we go that's the shoulders out, the hard parts over, he she is'', she called up as she took the next child from Harry' entrance.

''you did it cub I'm so proud of you'', Remus told Harry ecstatically as Harry flumped back down panting for breath.

''here we are Mr Potter'', the Healer gently told him as she handed him his daughter wrapped in pink blankets.

Harry looked tearfully at his daughter's face for the first time, and then looked over to his son who was lying in Ben' arms as he gently rocked their son slowly.

''They're perfect'', Harry told them

''what are you going to call them cub'', Remus asked as he looked at the baby in Harry' arms.

''Ben can you give him here a sec?'', Harry asked softly, Ben complied and placed their son in his other arm so he could hold both babies.

''I would like to introduce Lyra Lily Potter and James Benjamin Sirius Potter'', Harry told the pair.

''there Beautiful'', Remus told him as he kissed Harry' forehead.

You're naming him after me?'', Ben asked shocked

''of course, our son should have his father's name in his'', Harry smiled at his husband

''thank you'', Ben whispered as he kissed Harry and picked up his daughter.

''our family'', Ben whispered tearfully

''our family'', Harry repeated as he handed James to Remus.

**AN : I hate making people wait, I am soooooo soooo soo sorry for making you wait, but anyways what do you all think? Please keep reviewing and please feel free to PM any ideas you have I will consider them ;) also I'd like to thank ****Lovise Polaris**** for suggesting the name Lyra, and thanks to everyone who gave out names, also we shall find out who the biological father of the twins is, so there is still time to vote ;) and also the attack scene if anyone is wondering where Luna was she was with Scorpius away from the attack and for where was Severus hiding, i would say a cubical, for i didn't mention harry actually checking them ;) anymore questions feel free to ask but fo now Lady Slytherin is signing off and will update within the next day or two ;)**


	12. Blood Unite

**Disclaimer: This is not an original idea, AND I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to JK Rowling , I Don't make any ****money**** from this nor would I wish too and nor I doubt I ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination.**

**Chapter 12: Blood unites all**

Harry lay propped up in his hospital bed, with his son in his arms; Ben was standing next to him with Lyra in his arms, staring down lovingly at her sleeping face.

''May I'', Remus asked to Harry

''Sure'', he smiled at his father figure

''They're the image of you love'', Ben told Harry as he past Lyra to him.

''You think'', Harry spoke softly

''I'm sure'', Ben smiled

''I feel sorry for you cub'', Remus remarked

''How so?'', Harry asked looking at his daughter.

''They're identical'', Remus replied with a smirk

''Well at least they're a boy and girl, I shudder to think to what raising a pair of Weasley twins would be like'', Ben laughed

'' Hmm their cheek bones and chins are different though'', Remus pointed out as he beamed down at James.

''It's not completely obvious though'', Ben argued looking over to James.

''their chin is slightly more rounded than Harry'.'' Remus said

''Remus, after the blood adoption will they keep any of the biological fathers qualities and genetics?'', Harry asked

''some, but appearances will change with Ben' blood, but if anything it will be a very small amount that will be kept in their genetic makeup, as soon as Ben' blood is mixed into their system it will change the biological fathers gene into his making it as if he was the one who helped create them'', Remus finished

At that moment Lyra' eyes fluttered wide open, showing everyone a pair of startling Green eyes with black in the middle, she stared up at her father with curious eyes before she started to whimper.

''WH-what do I do?'', Harry asked beginning to panic as Lyra' cry began to increase.

''Relax Harry, she's just hungry'', Ben assured, ''Wait a few minutes love, I'll go get her a bottle, I'll get one for James too'', Ben smiled as he dashed out the room.

''So'', Remus stated casually

''so...what?'', Harry asked as he calmed Lyra down

''the father'', Remus asked quietly

''what about him, it doesn't matter which one of them it is, Ben will be their father no matter what'', Harry told Remus hotly

''Cub...'', Remus began gently

''No Remus I don't want the father knowing'', Harry cut him off

''But Harry whoever it is deservers to know, I mean if it's Draco' then he deserves to know, he told you about Scorpius'', Remus stated calmly

''Well thank god I don't have to return the favour'', Harry stated coolly

''oh and why is that'', Remus asked

''because by the looks of them, Severus is the Father'', Harry told him softly

Remus of course had a huge suspicion on the father but could not be 100% sure, Harry would of course know thanks to his ''mothers instincts'' as they say.

''Alright guys I'm back...'', Ben returned but frowned at the awkward silence that clung to the air, Handing the bottle to Harry and showing him how to feed their daughter properly, ''is there something I missed?'', he asked

''No love, we were...we were just talking about the sperm donor'', Harry told Ben, he refused to acknowledge Severus as being the father for two reasons, one he wouldn't be for much longer and two, after everything he did and how he was acting now, he did not want his children exposed to him.

''oh'' he replied awkwardly, ''Wh-who is it then'', Ben asked hesitantly.

''we suspect that it is Severus'', Remus answered for Harry.

''oh'', was all Ben could say.

''It dosn't matter'', Harry told them quietly, ''At the end of the day, its going to be Ben who is the father.''

''we understand Harry'', Ben smiled as he lay a comforting hand on Harry' shoulder.

''no cub, it dosn't, your right in saying that Ben will be or is the father'', Remus smiled as he handed James over to Ben, ''now if you excuse me, I shall tell the crowed which I'm sure is congregating outside about those bundles of joy you now have'', Remus smiled as he left.

''He isnt wrong about that'', Ben remarked as he sat in the chair next to Harry and began to feed James who woke up during being passed between Ben and Remus.

''what do you mean?'', Harry asked not taking his eyes away from his children.

''Well the entire Weasley family is out there along with Hermione and Neville and Luna, Draco is also out there with Albus and Andromeda and Teddy and then there is my parents and my sister out there'', Ben smiled

''good grief, shall we wait a little bit before we let anyone in?'', Harry asked

''yes, I dont mean to sound nasty towards them or anything love, but I think we should have this moment to ourselves'', Ben told him.

''I feel the exact same way'', Harry smiled as he looked up to Ben.

''I'm so proud of you'', he smiled as he lent forwards and kissed Harry' lips gently, ''you did the hardest and most amazing thing in the whole world today, you brought these two beautiful angels into the world, I love you so much Harry'', Ben whispered lovingly to him.

''I love you too Ben'', Harry told him tearfully, ''oh damn why am I crying'', Harry laughed tearfully.

''Your emotions are going to be all over the place love, you've just given birth, I would be surpised if you didnt shed at least one tear'', Ben told him as he winded James.

''When should I wind Lyra?'', Harry asked as he took her bottle away to look at the ounces.

''How many ounces has she took?'', Ben asked

''3''.

''I would do it now'', Ben replied as James let out a tiny burp, ''now that was just too cute'', Ben laughed with Harry.

An hour later, Harry and Ben had just put the twins down for a nap, as they fell asleep shortly after having their bottle, Harry had argued against staying in St Mungos, but the staff and Ben had firmly stated thaty he should stay for at least one night, so grudgingly he backed down, however now that he had freshened up Harry had asked Ben and the Healer if he may have his family come in now, on the condition that they be quiet, The young Healer had agreed and left to go tell Harry' family.

''Are you going to stay to love?'', Harry asked Ben as he gently crawled into bed (he was still extreamly tender from the labor).

''Yes I am, I was going to transfigure my chair into bed'', Ben smiled as he helped a sore Harry into a comfortable position.

''is there anything I can have to take this soreness away?'', Harry moaned as he rubbed his rear tenderly.

''there is, its a lubricant form of salve, its supposed to numb the area but it wont take all the pain away, its not like a bruise salve where it mends the whole thing, it'll take time and you'll have to keep re-applying it'', Ben told him, 'would you like me to go get you some?'', he asked.

''yes please'', Harry said with clear relief.

chuckling Ben left Harry alone, he looked over to the two cots that stood side by side by his bed and smiled, ''I'm a father'' he thought to himself, he watched on as his children slept, not noticing the hoard of people that had congregated into his room.

''Harry?'', Hermione wispered as she and the others Minus Ben' family and Remus and Andromeds, stepped into the room (Teddy was asleep in Fleur' arms), Mrs Weasley and Hermione were the first to bustle over to the twins, ''Oh my god Harry they're so-so perfect'', Hermione gushed.

''What are their names Harry dear?'', Mrs Weasley asked as Ginny cooed over the twins.

''Lyra and James'', Harry beamed.

''What precious names'', Mrs Weasley smiled as she kissed Harry' forehead.

''zey are simply leetle Angels'', Fleur cooed.

''So who's the father mate?'', Ron asked as he peered over the bed to look at the sleeping Babies.

everyone went quiet and awkwardly looked at Harry, ''Ben is the Father'', Remus told them all, saving Harry any explanation.

''what?'', Ron asked clearly confused.

''Well Ron, Ben is the one going to be raising them and he is going to adopt them as his own soon, so logically he is the father, whether he helped make them or not, he is the one who is going to be there for them'', Hermione snapped at him.

''Blimy I was only asking'', Rom grumbled.

''Oh honastly Ronald I swear you have the same emotional range as a teaspoon'', Hermione retorted, causing most to snort in amusment as Ron sputtered.

''Whats their full names Harry?'', Mr Weasley asked, changing subject away from the squabling Couple.

''what, oh Lyra Lily Potter and James Benjamin Sirius Potter'' Harry told them all.

''Well Harry I am quite sure your Mother and Father and Sirius would be honored that you named your children after them'', Albus Beamed as he looked down at the sleeping children.

''I'm glad that their honorary Grandfather approves'', Harry smiled at Albus' touched expression.

''Thank you Harry I am glad that you see me as such an important figure in you life, that you would name me as a Grandfatherly figure to your children'', Albus told him overjoyed at the fact he was to be named Grandfather.

''there's no need to thank me Albus, to me that is what you are and always will be to me, My mentor and my Grandfather'', Harry told the elder wizard lightly.

''so who's going to be the Godparents?'', Draco asked as he glanced at the children with a slight saddened look.

''I dont know yet, I definatly want more than one set though'', Harry told the group.

''what about us Harry?'', Fred and George asked in perfect sync.

''and me'', Ginny chirped in.

''and me'', added Neville in mock seriousness.

''oh and don't forget about me Harry'', Luna commented airily as she looked at the babies with a wide eyed dreamy look on her face.

''woah guys calm down'', Harry laughed as he quickly casting a non verbal silencing charm towards the babies, so the loud noise wouldnt disturb them,'' I want to talk it all over with Ben first'', he told them.

''But he's talking with his family'', Ron whined.

''ah so thats where he went'' Harry mused as he cut in Ron' winging.

''Yes cub I think they wanted to allow you sometime with us first before they come in'', Remus told him as he and Andromeda entered the room.

''ok', he replied softly, where were you too?'', he asked.

''I had to nip to the loo cub'', Remus told him sheepishly.

''and I was talking to your Healer, How are you feeling?'', she asked as she gave him a large motherly hug.

''I'm fine, tired and sore but I'm fine'', he smiled at Andromeda.

''hmm there is a salve that eases any soreness that comes with labor, where's your lover boy he should know about this'', she asked sternly.

''Ben' actually just gone to get some before this lot came in'', Harry laughed at the indignant sputteres from the younger Weasleys.

''hmm well he best hurry, I didnt just inherit the Black family looks, I also aqquired their tempers too'', she smirked.

''and don't I know it'', both Remus and Harry said, both looked at one another before laughing.

''good grief we don't want another pair of them do we?'', Andromeda asked as she pointed at the Weasley twins.

''Hey'', they whined in sync.

''yes'', she asked with her eyebrow raised and hands on hips, causing the two to back down much to everyones amusement. ''Now as I was saying, now when's the adoption to be schedualed for?'', she asked

''Oh urm...'', Harry hadnt thought about that yet, since the babies were not due for another month, he hadn't even began planning the ritiual or even talked to the goblins yet.

''Not to worry Harry, I shall speak with head goblin Rognork for you'', Albus told him.

''Thanks Albus'', he replied gratefully, Harry was still weary of going into gringotts after breaking into the Lestrange vault, the goblins either followed him around or glared threateningly at him.

''I wouldnt worry to much mate, they do the same to me and Mione too'', Ron told him.

''It's true'', she agreed.

''sorry I took so long, the store cupboard was out of the salve so I had to ask the head Healer if I could pop down to the lab and get some'', Ben gasped as he ran into the room.

''it's alright love'', Harry smiled and gladly took the salve off Ben.

''you can only use it three times a day so no over doing it'', Ben told him sternly.

''and if you don't feel any relief from it tell Ben to get a stronger does, no using more of the salve than you need to alright'', Andromeda added.

''yes mum'', Harry added sarcastically, which earned him a clip around his ear from Andromeda, ''Ouch'', he whined.

''serves you right love'', Ben laughed as he kissed his ear.

''meanie'', Harry glared playfully.

''is this the bloke that I have the unfortunate luck to call brother your talking about?'', JJ asked as she bounded into the room, with two large teddy bears.

''or is it the hurrendous hag that I call sister'', Ben smirked at JJ.

''Oh pack it in you two'', kathryn glared at Ben and JJ, ''Harry dear how are you'', she smiled as she kissed his forehead.

''Im fine'', he smiled at his mother in law.

''where are they then? where is my Grandson and Daughter?'', Mike asked from behind Kathryn.

''over here'', Mrs Weasley smiled as she beackoned the couple over towards herself, Albus Fleur and Hermione.

''Oh arn't they just devine'', Katheryn gushed.

''Two little cherubs mum, thats what they are'', JJ muttered as she stared at the children with a warm smile.

''Ben told us you named him in James' name?'', Mike asked.

''I did sir, I thought it would be proper he was named for his father and my father'', Harry told him.

''Did you know in the first war my father was killed?'', Mike asked as he looked lovingly and tearfully at the sleeping twins.

''Ben metioned it vaugly'', Harry replied glancing around everyone, which most wore the same confused expression as himself.

''He was a fine man Michael, he died and honorable death'', Albus told him gently.

''aye that he did, he was an auror, he was killed during one of the raids, he gave his life as he defended some muggle children, he tried getting them out of the way whilst the other aurors fought the Death Eaters, but their aim was shot towards the children and he took the curse meant for those children'', Mike carried on, ''His name was Benjamin too'', Mike finished with silent tears.

''I didn't know sir'', Harry replied quietly.

''I wouldnt expect you too, Ben never knew him, he died before he was born, and I havnt spoke about him for quite sometime now, I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for continueing his name'', he smiled tearfully at him.

''It's no problem sir'', Harry told him as he took hold of his hand.

''Please Harry call me Mike'', he smiled.

A few hours later after everyone was shooed out of the room by the Healer, Ben and Harry got int otheir respectibale beds, Harry on the far left with James next to him, then Lyra nect to James and Ben next to Lyra on the far Right.

Harry had placed many charms over his sleeping angels before he fell asleep, Monitor charms, protection charms, and a temperature charm, though he had four Arours outside his room, (curtesy of Kinglsey who had breifly visited) he was still weary of sleeping, his greatest fear was that Severus would have learnt of the birth and would find a way to take them away from him, the sooner the adoption the better in Harry' oppinion.

Harry had been asleep for roughly 4 hours when he felt the tingling sensation of the wards to notify him someone had come into the room, bolting up with his wand in hand he saw it was Draco.

''Draco? what are you doing here'', he whispered breathlessly

''Yeah it's me potter, I - I just wanted to talk to you without...without the others around'', he whispered back hesitatently

''what now?'' Harry whispered in disbelief.

''yes now'', he replied.

Harry could practically hear his eyes rolling, so he put his glasses on and shuffled up into a sitting position, ''so what is it?'', he asked after he got comfortable.

''I wanted to make sure of something'', he replied quietly as he looked sadly at the sleeping twins.

''what is it?''.

''he's the father isn't he, Severus I mean'', Draco said after a few minuets.

''I definatly think so, why?'', he asked confused.

''I just wanted to know is all'', he answered sadly

''Draco what...whats wrong?''.

''It's nothing I just...I was just a little bit dissapointed is all'', he murmered.

''what for?''.

''I...well..I was kind of hopeing they would be...well mine'', he finished awkwardly.

''I dont follow'', Harry replied as he frowned.

''Look I know Ben is adopting them, and this time in a few day's they will be his no matter what right, well in blood adoptions there is always a small percentage of the original fathers DNA that remains and well I know me and you will never happen again, not with everything that went on but I kind of hoped that well maybe if part of them was from me, we could still be a happy family, you know so Scorpius wouldnt grow up without another meternal figure and grow up with his siblings, I just...I dont know, I know it's stupid but I just really wish that it was me who planted the seed'', he finished with tears in his eyes.

''I'm sorry Draco, I honastly wish they were yours, I just want to forget everything to do with Severus, And we can still be a kind of family you know'', he tried, as he felt bad for the silently sobbing blond.

''You don't understand Harry'', he wept.

''what? what don't I undertsand''.

''I still love you'', he sobbed to Harry' astonishment, ''I'm not asking you to you know leave Ben or anything, I guess thats what love is sacrificing your own happiness so the one you love is happy huh, I just wish i could go back and change all that happened between us Harry, I just don't know what happened and what went wrong, I know me and Severus had treated you badly god how I regret it now, but when it was me and you I could always be myself and never fear your judgment, I just miss that and wish I could be apart of what you and Ben have'', he choked.

Harry sat there stunned, he thought he and Draco had moved past all this, ''obviously not'' he thought, he didnt know what to do or what to say, he couldnt leave Ben, he loved him more than life itself, he never really thought of what he had felt for Draco after what had happened, he would admit to always having some feelings towards the blond, after all he did carry his child, but he knew that his love was for Ben, and he didnt feel like that towards Draco.

''Drake listen'', he told the blond as he waited for his sobs to subside, he lent forwards and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, ''Drake I don't really know what to say, you know me, feelings and Emotions I'm useless at telling people about them,'' he sighed before continueing, ''Look Draco I'm not going to play you around or give you any false hope, I admit I will always harbour feelings for you but I don't know what they are, but my love is for Ben, I love him more than life itself, I would go to the end of the world and back for him, he was there for me in my time of need, he was the one who let me cry my eyes out on his shoulder after everything that went on with us, and for that I am eternally grateful to him, I fell in love with him shortly after and I know it is real love, I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't really know what it is I feel for you, but I know its not like I do with Ben, I know it is love with him'', he tried to explain.

''I think what Harry is trying to say is, he will always carry a soft spot for you, but he wants to be with me'', Ben interupted them.

''Ben'', Harry gasped.

''its alright love I understand'', he whispered as he got into Harry' bed and put an arm around him, ''besides you are a terrible liar, and I know that you didn't lie in that speach just then'', he told Harry as he gently placed a small byt sweet kiss on his cheek.

''See this is what I want, Love and the evident affection between you two'', Draco sniffed.

''but you will find it Draco, I know we didn't get off to a great start but I know that most of the drama between you and Harry was caused by Severus, and I also know you do care for Harry and you do love him too, but what I'm trying to say is that you should probablies try and move on, there is always a special someone out there for everyone, you just havn't found him yet'', Ben told the blond.

''But I can't move on, I love Harry and even if I try, when I go home I'll have to look at the constant reminder of what I lost in Scorpius' eyes, believe me I want to move on, I dont want to come between you and Harry, but I just cannot move on'', Draco cried out desperetly.

''shhh'', Harry shushed them both frantically, and pointed to the Babies.

''look I understand that Draco, but I am not willing to give up Harry, I never have felt this way about anyone in my life, sure I have truly cared for people and dated other guys, but with Harry I understand what people mean when they sing love songs, or what they mean in stories, and I can't just step aside and waste what I have with Harry, this is the real deal'', Ben told Draco in a hard voice, his emtions clear in his voice.

''What can I do, I don't know what to do, or even how to do anything'', Draco wept.

''I don't know Draco'', Ben asnwered as he too placed a gently hand on the blonds shoulder as he began to sob uncontrolably.

''Isn't there any...any w-way th-that yy-you'd concider m-me?'', He sobbed into his hands.

Harry and Ben looked at one another, both thinking the same thing, would they actually concider him, Ben began to think of the pro's and cons if he were to accept Draco, 1. it could ruin what he has with Harry. 2. Harry has just had the twins, 3. he didnt actually know the blond very well. he then thought of the pro's, 1. it could help the blond. 2. it would give Harry the opportunity to see his son. 3. Draco could be really benificial to their family, meaning more help, more love etc... but he just couldnt see how a relationship could work, however he could try and help the bblond move on, making his mind up he thought of how to answer the blond...

Harry on the other hand was just desperatly thinking how he could help his old lover, he hated seeing people so down and defeated he was about to ask for the Helaer to bring a calming draught for the blond when Ben cleared his throat.

''I have thought it through Draco, I am not going to say yes to you, But'', he stated firmly when he saw a fresh wave of tears about to come from the blond, ''I am not saying no, with Harry' permission how would you and Scorpius like to move into Potter Orchid with us, after all we have the room, But this isn't a new relationship or anything, I don't really know you but I think I'd like to try and get to know you, then we'll try and become firends and try and act like a family for the kids, who knows it may even benifit all of us in one way or another,'' he asked the stunned blond.

Draco looked from Ben' serious face to Harry' shocked face, hardly daring to believe it, after all he had never expected Ben to actually concider him, and he understood that Ben was putting a lot of trust into him, and knew he wouldn't be able to break that trust.

''are-are you sure'', the blond asked uncirtain.

''as I said this isn't like what you,Harry and Severus had, after all, alot has gone on with you and Harry and I barely even know you that well, this is more of a we get to know each other and try and become friends and a family, if only for the kids's sake, Ben stated calmly.

''thank you, its more than I could have even hoped for'', Draco sobbed gratefully.

''thats alright, now we'll expect you at the Orchid later this evening, make sure you bring your cot though, we only have two, but for now Draco I can see both you and Harry are pretty tired so as a Healer I am telling you both to go get some rest'', he told them firmly.

''yes sir'', they both said, causing Ben to shake his head in amusement.

It had now been 6 day's since they had had their convosation with Draco, the blond had moved in and was settling in nicely, though at first it was pretty awkward, but true to his words, Draco had neither tried or wished to try and come between the young couple, but instead helped Harry as much as he could with the new Babies, with Ben at work during the day Harry was finding it difficult to handle both James and Lyra, but with Draco' help it became easier to handle, and to Harry' delight Andromeda and Remus had stopped by every day since Harry had arrived home to either check up on him and the twins, or to loan a hand to allow him to rest, at first Remus was skeptical at their invation of Draco coming and living with them, but saw that the blond was indeed struggling to care for Scorpius and new the blond craved some company too, so after thinking it over, Remus had began coming over more than twice a day to see Harry and to see how Draco was coping.

Harry was currently resting upstairs, he had gotten hardly any sleep last night as the twins were restless, but luckily Remus had came and ordered his cub to go lie down for a bit and he and Draco would watch the twins aswell as Scorpius, besides they had house elves on standbye if needs be as Draco had told the exhausted man. In the mean time Remus had began talking to the young blond, and started to get to know him, though they wern't bossom buddies, Draco had began to slighlty open up to the older man, he found it easier talking to him especially since Harry had told him of the conversation they had at St Mungos.

''So how are you doing Draco?'', Remus asked as he strapped Lyra into her bouncy chair inbetween James and Scorpius.

''I'm doing much better, I mean its going to take some time to move on but I feel like its easier to do that, when I'm with Harry if you know what I mean'', the blond told the werewolf.

''I understand, Its like I told Harry, your not going to move on within a week it takes time. heck I think sometimes Harry still has trouble moving on, not in the sense your thinking, he has moved on with Ben, but he still finds it difficult to fully get over what had happened in particularly with Severus'', the werewolf told the blond.

Draco sighed, ''I really wish I didn't say those awful things to him, Its true what they say you never know what you had until its gone'', the blond sighed sadly.

''ah but that dosn't mean you'll never get it or experience it again, you may not have Harry, but it may help you move on'', Remus stated as he draped some blankets over the sleeping babies.

''I hope your right, and your right it really does help, I look at Ben and Harry and I can see the love between them, I know I think I love Harry but after spending nearly a week with them, I'm now not so sure, I know I definatly care for Harry and stuff but I know whatever I feel for him isn't like his and Ben' love'', he shrugged.

'' that is because your happy for him, you know how happy he is with Ben and wish him the best, that way the guilt and regret you felt before will start to be emended'', Remus stated.

''I hope your right wolf'', Draco sighed.

at that moment the floo had shot up, Remus quickly sent a silencing charm over the twins, so they wouldn't wake up, as Draco stood quickly.

Albus Dumbledore then stepped out of the green flames and delicatly brushed his robes over, ''so sorry for the intrusion'', he smiled at the two men.

''Not at all headmaster'', Draco told him as he called for a house elf for some tea. after everyone had sat back down with their refreshments Draco cleared his throat, ''so what brings you here Professor?'', he asked politly.

''I came to see if Harry was in, is he around?'', he asked as he took a sip of his sweetened tea.

''he's upstairs taking a nap, the twins were a bit fussy last night so I sent him up for a lie down'', Remus told the older wizard. ''Is there anything I can do for you Albus?'', he asked.

''oh no, I was just goingto tell Harry that the Ritual is set for tomorrow morning, Head goblin Rognork will be conducting the Ritual'', he told the werewolf.

Draco whistled, ''the Head goblin, blimey Harry must have made an impression on the oblins for such an important goblin to do this for him'', he told them meekly.

''I belive so, after all it isnt very often a wizard can break into gringotts, into one of the high security vault and live to tell the tale'', the aged wizard chuckled, ''though I suspect the goblins wish to keep a careful eye on Harry, their condition however us that his accomplices are not to atend the ritual'', he sighed.

''Well that'll be ok, Harry asked me and Andromeda to be their along with Draco, so ther shouldn't be much of an issue'', Remus smiled in relief.

''Do you know who he has asked to be godparents yet Remus?'', Albus asked.

''I am one'', Draco stated proudly as he puffed his chest out slightly, ''I know he is also going to ask Hermione and Ron along with Neville and Luna and Ben wants his sister and her husband to also be godparents'', Draco told him.

''I see he is trying to prevent anything like his childhood from happening'', Remus sighed.

''I believe so, if James and Lily had picked more godparents, Harry would have had a much different life than he has now'', Albus told them.

''who was his godparents, other than my cousin I mean?'', Draco asked.

''Sirius and Alice Longbottem _nee_ Prewett'', both where unable to fufill their duties as godparents,'' Remus told him sadly.

''ahh now I understand why he isisted on having a group of people rather than a few'', Draco exclaimed.

Then the trio heard a slight thud and the sound of footsteps along the floor, that announced Harry had woken up, a few minutes later Harry appeared tousle haired in the door way, ''Hello Albus'', he yawned as he plopped down beside Remus and snuggled into his father figures side.

''Hello Harry, how was your nap?'', Albus asked chuckling.

''amazing'', came Harry' sleepy reply.

''be greatfull they actually sleep Harry, the first couple of nights after Scorp was born he would just bawl at the top of his lungs'', Draco told him.

''how did you get him settled?'', Harry asked as he straightened up the childrens blanket over them and checked their temperature.

''Lavender lotion, I came across it in muggle london when I was with Severus, it helps them relax, just rub a small amount into their skin and it helps them to sleep'', Draco explained as he reached into his changing bag and pulled out the bottle in question and handed it to Harry.

''brilliant can I pinch some for them after their bath please?'', he practically begged the blond.

''sure'', he chuckled.

''have you any idea what caused them to be restless then?'', Remus asked.

''no'', Harry sighed, ''I tried all I could think of, check their nappies, see if they're hungry, see if they had wind, check to see if they were too hot or too cold, I honastly just think they're nocturnal'', he sighed.

''the first few weeks are the hardest my boy, they will soon settle into a routine'', Albus assured him.

''thanks Albus, is there anything you wanted?'', Harry asked just realizing the headmaster may have news on the goblins.

''Indeed there is Harry, Head goblin Ragnork had schedueld the Ritual for tomorrow morning at 10:00am'', he told him.

''alright is that all or is there anything else?'', he asked as he wrote the time down on a spare bit of parchment.

''Ron and Hermione are not allowed to come, it is the goblins condition that you don't bring your accomplices with you'', Albus chuckled.

''thanks for your help Albus'', Harry smiled.

''Not at all Harry, Not at all'', Albus returned the smile.

It was the day of the blood adoption, and both Ben and Harry were frantic thid morning, poor Ben had nearly got the shock of his life at the little notice he recieved at the news that the Ritual was set for the very next morning after he arrived home from work, the poor guy had barely spent five minutes home when he found himself flooing back to St Mungoes to notify the Head Healer that he would be absent the next day.

Harry and Ben stood with the twin in their arms whilst Draco stood next to Hermione who was holding Scorpius, Harry had told Ron and Hermione of the ritual, both were slightly put out at not being allowed to attend, but understood it was the goblins decision, so they had volunteered to look after Scorpius for Draco whilst he attended, Ron did not like the idea bur wisely kept his mouth shut.

after saying goodbye to his son and giving him at least 20 goodbye kisses Draco finally straightened up and came next to Ben, ''you guys ready?'', he asked.

''yeah'', Harry replied softly, ''you ready love?'', he asked Ben who stood holding James.

''yeah- yeah I'm...I'm ready lets go shall we'', he replied in a slightly higher voice.

''are you alright love?'', Harry asked amused at his husbands behaviour.

''yeah-yeah its just...its going to be offical today isn't it, I mean I know their my kids but today they become my kids in the name of blood'', he smiled.

''come on love birds lets not wait for the grass to grow'', Draco announced impatiantly as he grabbed some powder, ''Gringotts'', he yelled and dissapeared in green flames.

Harry and Ben followed his lead and were greeted by 2 goblins and Albus, Remus and Andromeda, Draco was next to Ben who flooed before Harry.

''Mr. Potter, I am Grimthorn and this is Bagnog, we are to escort you to the Ritual room where we shall be greeted by Ragnork, follow me'', the goblin growled.

the group had left what looked like a meeting room that they flooed into and came into a hallway with granit flooring and a royal red carpet runner in the middle of the floor, the goblins led them through the maze of corridors and took them down 2 stariways and came to a small anti-cahamber where the two goblins stopped.

''you are to wait here whilst we go and announce your arrival, you are to speak politly to Lord Ragnork or it may cost you more than your lives'', Grimthorn smirled evily at the group before going through the oak doors with Bagnog.

the group waited in a tense silence, after a few tense minutes Harry turned to Albus, ''how long will the ritual take?'', he asked curiously.

''I think its roughly an hour Harry'', he replied

''what'll actually happen?'', Ben asked jumping into the convostation.

''you and Harry will both be asked to give some blood as well as a drop each from Lyra and James, its for the runes in the center of the floor, that way it connects to both of you and the twins, then the head goblins will do the bonding magically then with a potion'', Draco cut in.

''Lord Ragnork is ready for you'', Grimthorn announced.

the group entered the dimply lit room, they say the runes that were dran into the center of the floor and at the head of the symbols stood a regal looking Goblin who could only be Ragnork.

''Mr. Potter'', he bowed

''Lord Ragnork'', he replied as he bowed in respect to the goblin.

''Now Mr. Potter I shall need some blood from you and your husband first'', Ragnork asked as he handed over a silver dagger to the couple.

both Harry and Ben sliced into their palms and let their blood drip onto the runes.

''Now I shall need some blood from your children, Do not worry, the blad will not harm the younglings, we goblins believe that hurting an innocent child is one of the most dispicable crimes that can be comitted and is punishable with Death'', he smiled evily.

''Ben gently pricked Lyra and James' hands and as soon as their blood touched the runes, their wounds healed and the excess blood cleared away almost instantly.

''Now we shall begin the Ritual'', he cleared his throat and told Harry to stand to his right and Ben to his left and Remus and Draco, who were holding the twins, stood besides them both with Albus and Andromeda standing off to the side near the wall.

Harry stood opposite of Ben both holding a goblet filled with a potion the goblins had provided. The only thing Ben had had to add before it was given to Lyra and James, were seven drops of his blood. Remus and Draco held onto the twins as they stood next to Harry and Ben, with Albus and Andromeda off to the side a bit.

''Are we Ready to begin?'', Ragnork asked impatiantly.

"Are you ready Harry?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

Ben nodded to Rognork, to indicate they where ready, the goblin nodded back and activated the runes he had drawn with a mixture of ink and Ben' blood onto the stone floor.

"I, Lord Rognork, Leader of Gringotts bank, Head of my noble Goblin family Torfin, heir to the Leader of our noble nation Ragnarock, call upon the ancient magic of bonding for this holy ceremony." He intoned.

''Do you, Benjamin Johnston take these children to raise as your own, to love them as if your own flesh and blood.''.

''I Benjamin Johnston herby take James Benjamin Sirius Potter and Lyra Lily Potter to raise and to love as if my own flesh and blood'', he intoned

''Do you promise to guide them into the light, to support them in their hours of need, to offer your love and protection from threats against them''.

''I promise to guide them into the right path of which is the light, to support them in their hours of need, to Protect them from those who wish to cause them any harm'', Ben monotoned.

''Do you promise to love and to cherish their father, their carrier and fufill the role in which was abondoned by the original father, to support and comfort your family, to protect them for the darkness, to love them, to care for them''.

''I promise to love Harry James Potter, the Father of James and Lyra, their carrier, to fufill the role in which Severus Snape has been unwilling or unable to fufill, to take his place in which he had abondoned, to support and comfort my family and to protect them from any Darkness, I promise to always love and to always care for them'', he finished.

''Now Mr. Johnston repeat after me, "I Benjamin Johnston take these children; James Benjamin Sirius Potter and Lyra Lilly Potter as my lawful son and daughter under the ritual of blood adoption. they will become my flesh and blood and my heir. So mote it be."

"I Benjamin Johnston take these children; James Benjamin Sirius Potter and Lyra Lilly Potter as my lawful son and daughter under the ritual of blood adoption. they will become my flesh and blood and my heir. So mote it be.'' Ben repeated.

Ben drank the potion within a few gupls and the runes flashed green. He gave Harry the goblet.

''Now Mr. Potter I need you to repeat after me before we give the younglings the potion'', Rognork told him, "I, Harry James Potter accept the blood adoption for one Benjamin Johnston to adopt my children James and Lyra Potter in which I carried and gave birth too, to allow him to adopt my children in the name of blood, to allow him to fufill the role of Father, to allow him to Love and to care for them, to allow him to care for myself and our fmily, to allow him to protect us from the dark and to lead us into the light, so mote it be''.

I, Harry James Potter accept the blood adoption for one Benjamin Johnston to adopt my children James and Lyra Potter in which I carried and gave birth too, to allow him to adopt my children in the name of blood, to allow him to fufill the role of Father, to allow him to Love and to care for them, to allow him to care for myself and our fmily, to allow him to protect us from the dark and to lead us into the light, so mote it be'' Harry repeated as the runes turned yellow.

Harry drank a few mouthfulls of the potion before handing the steaming goblet to Rognork, ''Now Mr. Johnston I need you to cut the palm of your hand and allow 7 drops of blood to enter the potion that remains, then I shall ask for you and you alone to give it to the younglings, to complete the ritual.

Ben did as he instructed, hissing when he cut the palm of his and and allowed the 7 drops of his blood to drip into the potion, he took the steaming goblet and turned to Draco and Remus, steadying James head, he tipped the goblet and had him drink the potion, before repeating his action with Lyra, both Babies began to cry as Harry picked up Lyra and Ben James, the family where then surrounded by a golden light caused from the runes.

''In the name of Magic herself I declare Benjamin Johnston as the biological Father of James Benjamin Sirius Potterand Lyra Lily Potter, So mote it be'', rognork finished as the light faded.

leaving a panting Harry and Ben in the middle of the runes panting with their children whimpering in their arms.

''Now leave this sacred room'', Ragnork told them.

the group left without hesitation, making their way through the maze of corridors and back into the room they flooed into, they flooed out one by one back to Potter Orchid.

Meanwhile in Spinner's End...

Severus Snape sat in his old armchair contemplating all he had discovered this week, he had found out after his failed attempt to capture Harry, that he went into labor and gave birth to twins, he had also discovered that today was the day that Johnston, he sneered at the mere thought of his name, adopted Potter' brats.

Severus was in deep thought what he needed was a good plan, and a good hiding place, but unfortunitly Draco knew all of his hiding places, though there was one that was only used once when they were together.

Severus growled at the thought of Draco, he had spotted the blond briefly in diagon Alley accopanied with the werewolf lupin, Severus didn't miss how friendly the two had acted adn became suspicious of the pair, but he would deal with that later, his main priority was Harry Potter.

but how to get the blasted boy, he needed a good diversion and enough time to grab the man and possible his brats too, however he would concentrate on his main prey.

So Severus began his plot on the capture of Harry Potter, laughing hysterically when his plan was comleted.

''Your mine Potter, make no mistake of it this time, your mine'', he cackled madly into the night...

**AN : I am soooooooo sooooooooo soooooooo sorry for the late update I had a problem with my computer and lost the original version of this chapter, then kept changing this one, so please people accept my humblest of humble apologies, Now back to the story, please keep reviews coming in and let me know of any mistakes I more or less will have made, and also any Ideas or anything you think would be good in this story please feel free to share ;) and please tell me; O, E, A, P, D, T... and until next time this is Lady Slytherin signing off.**


	13. Plots and Supernatural circ

**Disclaimer: This is not an original idea, AND I DONT OWN Harry Potter or any of the saga's or anything to do with the magical world it portrays all rights are to JK Rowling , I Don't make any money from this nor would I wish too and nor I doubt I ever would be able to this is simple part of my over creative imagination.**

**Chapter 13 : Plots and Supernatural circumstances**

Severus Snape was a truly pissed off man, no matter what he did he just could not get the Potter brat or his brats on their own.

He had taken to disguising himself with poly juice potions and following the man, observing and waiting in the shadows for the perfect opportunity to capture him and his brats, he had also started picking up on his daily routine on his outings, Mondays he'd floo into the leaky cauldron at precisely 10:00am with one of his brats, then Weasley would come through next then Granger with the other Brat and normally they would be accompanied by the traitor, Draco and Potter' brat and a guardian, he presumed that Johnston wouldn't allow Potter anywhere without him and from his snooping around he knew that Johnston worked on a Monday so instead had a guide prepared to go out with Potter instead, 'wise' he thought to himself,'pity it wont work though' he inwardly smirked to himself.

Tuesday and Wednesday he wouldn't normally be spotted out so Severus assumed he spent his time either at home or visiting the Weasleys or someone or another, Thursday he would normally be spotted with either Longbottem and Lovegood or the dratted Weasley boys and he would be without his brats which would cause an issue for Severus as he wanted Potter plus his blasted brats.

And Friday he wouldn't normally see Potter and Johnston out together in the evening enjoying some time together alone. and he had yet to discover their outings on a weekend, so he presumed they went out to different places each weekend.

to sum it up Severus had had a pretty good idea of Potters daily life but getting him and his brats alone would be a problem.

Today was a Thursday and he was watching Potter from afar disguised as a middle aged man with a bald patch and graying beard someone that would never be linked to Severus Snape, he watched as Potter was sitting outside a cafe with the Weasley boys plus Granger and the Weaselette, Potter was laughing at some joke that one of the Weasley twins had just told him and silently fumed at the sight,'how dare Potter be happy and so carefree, when he, Severus had nothing left to be happy for, he lost his first friend to Potter Sr, then lost his young lover to Potter Jr and lost his job again caused by Potter Jr and possible lost his kids through Johnston and worst of all he lost Potter', not that he cared for Potter at all, the man was nothing but a fuck toy to him, but all the same the man was a really good fuck, better than Draco ever was in fact and Severus wanted him back, to put Potter in his place to make sure that the man who had screwed up his life was as miserable as he was.

Sighing in annoyance he swiftly turned and walked away from his post of watching potter as the man and the other got up to leave.

he left through the leaky cauldron and entered the muggle world, walking towards the small ally at the end of the street he apparated to his hiding place, since Draco knew all of Severus' properties, he couldn't use any and instead opted for an abandoned work yard, he climbed the ladders that led to a small office like space that was part of what Severus guessed an uncompleted tower, he entered the small room which he presumed was where the muggles would observe the build from up a height and would hold a place for the staff to rest during their breaks, it was only a small space but it was up a height and still had more tower above it though Severus hadn't gone up there yet as there was no walls only the metal supports for the abandoned tower, the only features that showed any life in the room was where Severus had placed his bed, a few of his book cases with some of his books, his favorite arm chair and coffee table and his prized whiskey cabinet.

he stalked over to his cabinet and yanked the door open and brought out a large bottle of his strongest fire whiskey and began gulping from the bottle before walking over to his armchair and sat down ferociously, and began gulping down some more whiskey.

A few hours later and two more large bottles of fire whiskeys, found Severus still sitting in his chair, swaying a little as he stared at the floor, angry tears falling slowly down his cheeks, he was thinking of the scene he had witnessed a few weeks ago, the one time he had actually seen Potter on a weekend...

~Flashback~

Severus was walking along the small path at a very beautiful park he used to visit with both Potter and Draco, reminiscing all the ravishing times he had had Potter like putty in his hands and he fucked the man ruthlessly, when he heard laughter.

'odd' he thought not many actually knew of this park, like the gateway to platform 9 1/3 you had to know where it is and not many knew of its existence, so Severus followed the sounds and came across a sicking sight, Potter his husband, Draco and the wolf with all of their kids.

they seemed to be having a family picnic and just the sight of seeing both of his one time lovers so happy and loved without him made Severus' blood boil, Both of Potter' brats where sitting in Potter and Johnston's laps and Draco' brat in his own lap, it irked Severus when he saw Potter lean in and kiss his husband and saw the careful and discreet glanced that Draco was shooting at the wolf and then the wolf vice verse, Severus' eyes widened as he realized what this was, it was just like before he and Draco became lovers, the tentative glances, the slight blushes when talking to one another, 'No this couldn't be' he thought, Draco couldn't have moved on already, he then looked to Potter and became even more vexed when he saw him play happy family with the brat in his lap ' a baby girl' he thought with an ugly sneer.

'Mark my words Potter you'll pay for what you did to me, you will be mine if its the last thing I do'', he whispered and swiftly walked away before he did something stupid, he knew he was out numbered and knew how well both Potter and the wolf could duel and did not want a confrontation with either when he was out numbered 4 to 1.

~End of flashback~

It irked Severus to no end when he thought back to that day, it was just so unfair that after all Potter did to him, he was still happy and in a loving relationship with kids, 'the perfect family' he thought to himself, because that was all Severus could describe the scene as, taking another swig he heard a slight muffled cough, looking up sharply Severus dropped the bottle to the floor which smashed upon impact, but Severus ignored the smashed bottle and gazed open mouthed at the person standing in the corner of the room, he stood unsteadily and took a few wobbly steps towards the person.

''Lily?'' he slurred

''yes Snape, it is me'', she replied coldly.

Severus flinched at the icy tone of her voice, ''Lily? what..how?'' he stuttered.

''that is non of your concern right now Snape, I am here for one reason and one reason only so you better listen'', she replied icily

''and what is that, if I may ask'', he drawled, though his slur took away the edge of the tone.

''I am here to warn you to leave my son alone'', she told him walking slowly towards him until she stood a few foot away from him.

''warn me?'', he asked confused.

''yes warn you, I have been watching Snape, myself James and Sirius have all watched what you have done to Harry and I am warning you now, if you even lay a hand on him, I will find a way to make you pay'', she told him in a deadly calm voice.

Severus stood there astounded, he felt sadness as his one time friend stood there staring coldly at him and threatening him, before his anger returned, his face turned red as he silently fumed at the audacity of his one time friend having the nerve to threaten him.

''oh and what can you do'', he bit back, ''what can you do to protect your precious brat, because as far as I'm aware there is nothing you can do and mark my words he will be mine'', he growled back at her.

Lily on her part turned an even darker shade of red, darker than her hair that it was a miracle that steam wasn't radiating from her head, she knew Snape had her there, there wasn't much she could do with her being dead, but she could no longer just sit back and let him hurt her baby boy or his little family,''mark my words Snape I will get my revenge on you, if you hurt him anymore''.

Severus laughed,'' there's nothing you can do Lily, and I will get my revenge on the brat if its the last thing I do'', he growled

''Revenge? revenge for what, moving on from you, finding his soul mate or helping young Malfoy find happiness too so what what is it, what is it that has you so intent on making Harry as miserable as you are'', she sneered at him.

Sevrerus glared at the raging red head,'' that brat ruined my life'', he spat.

''how? how has he ruined your life, was it the fact that you suggested he enter yours and young Malfoys relationship even though Harry had in fact had a crush on you both since before the war ended or is it that he saw he was better off without you and moved on with his life or was it your horrendous attitude towards Malfoy that had the poor boy have second thoughts about you and then YOU abandoning him right after he gave birth, which pushed Mr Malfoy to seek out Harry, or the fact that your own actions caused you to loose your job hmm? because from where I'm standing Snape all those things are your own fault, nobody else Snape it was you that caused all of that to happen'', Lily told him furiously.

''SHUT UP'', he yelled, ''JUST SHUT UP'', he breathed heavily, he didn't want to believe it was his fault, in fact he refused to, there was no way that it was his fault his life went down the drain it was blasted Potter' fault and nobody else, and nothing anyone said could change Severus' mind.

and with that Severus finally passed out, overcome with his swirling range of emotions and the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Lily sighed as she looked on sadly at the man she had once called friend, she knelt in front of him and looked at him, ''what ever happened to you Sev, your not the young boy I once knew'', she whispered it saddened Lily to know end know that the war must have affected Severus more than he ever let on, the way he constantly hid his emotions and being in constant danger must have slowly unhinged him and now a few years later Severus was now cracking and had finally begun to loose it.

shaking her head sadly she stood and faded back into the world she now belonged in.

Severus woke the next morning in the same place he passed out in, with a massive headache, he vaguely could remember the night before but placed it as a strange dream induced by the amount of alcohol he consumed, slowly standing he headed straight to his whiskey cabinet where he also kept the hangover relief potions, he uncorked a bottled and gulped it down, after a few moments he went over to the abandoned tables that he had stacked against the walls he levitated one down and brought out some parchment and began to plot, it was time to take action, it was time to get Harry Potter into his clutches once and for all.

**AN: Finally! I'm really sorry its not long the next chapter will be longer and I am soo sorry I took so long to upload, My pc officially broke so I'v been saving to get a new one, plus work ontop of that made it difficult so again I am sorry for the late update and promise the next chapter will be up really soon, and please keep reviewing and letting me know where I can improve, I do plan to re-do all the chapters but I intend to finish the story first and I would like to thank Yinlai for the Idea's I owe the whole Lily bit to you ;) so until next time this is Lady Slytherin signing off.**


End file.
